Always In His Heart
by X-Mrs-Scott-X
Summary: Haley left for tour after having a baby girl Rebecca. 17 years later she is back, but under unwanted circumstances! In her absence Nathan married Peyton and they brought up Rebecca Scott who is now 17 :  Let the madness beginn! x
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

So this is another story that I have been working on I've had it for ages and decided to upload it. So Haley left for tour with Chris Keller a few months after having her daughter Rebecca Scott. After Haley left Nathan has never been the same, he had his friends, brother Lucas and mother and father Karen and Keith Scott to help him along the way but he has never been the same. Nathan and Peyton grew closer together after Haley's departure, they ended up getting together and eventually got married. Nathan still is not happy, he loves Peyton but there is another girl that he hasn't forgotten about. Rebecca does not know anything about Haley but that is going to change when something brings them together. Just to let you know I will be updating 'Love is Messed Up' tomorrow or Monday just writing chapter 19 J

_**Peyton and Nathan are sat watching TV, when the news comes on. **_

"_Now over to Marvin Mcfadden with today's top news story" _

"_Today's top news is concerning a old Tree Hill resident. Haley James music ledged has been involved in a serious car crash, the tour bus was passing through Tree Hill on the way to her music concert in Charlotte. However the bus was involved in a head on collisoun with a truck, the bus vurged off the road. Haley is now in Tree Hill memorial hospital and our hearts are with the family" _

"Oh my god! That's terrible!"

"Oh well who cares, she ruined your life Nathan. Personally I hope she dies!"

"Peyton don't say that she is still Rebecca's mother!"

"Nathan she left you and hasn't come back for 17 years. And you are just going to forgive her the second she winds up in hospital. Our daughter has been doing just find without her in her life. Please tell me its going to stay that way Nathan!"

"Peyton stop saying that! And your not Rebecca's mother! Haley is!"

"What? Dad what are you on about?"

"Rebecca sweetie, we need to talk to you about something! Come sit down!" _**Rebecca sat down on the seat opposite her parents. **_

"Look you know I love you right!"

"Yes Dad I love you too, but seriously what's going on!"

"Your Mom isn't your real Mom. I've been lying to you and I am so sorry about that. I was trying to protect you all these years"

"I can't believe you! Next your gunna tell me that Rebecca's not my real name!" Rebecca stormed out

"You've done it now Nathan well done, wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't come back!

Rebecca ended up at her godmothers Brookes store clothes over bros. When she walked in she was in floods of tears.

"Aunt Brooke can I talk to you please!"

"Becky what's wrong!"_** Brooke hugged Rebecca, and took her into the back room where there was a sofa. Millicent was going to handle the customers in the store whilst Brooke to care of Rebecca. **_

"Becky what's wrong, talk to me!"

"My Mom, isn't my Mom!" _**She cried harder and put her head on Brookes shoulder. **_

"He finally told you then. Look Becky I know what you Dad did was wrong but he was trying to protect you from all of this!"

"Who's my Mom Brooke?"

"I don't know if its my place to tell you that Becky. I'm sure your Dad would want to talk to you about it!"

"Please Aunt Brooke, I need to know who my real mother is!"

"Haley James"

"The rock star Haley James? The one that's on tour Haley James?"

"Yeah the rock star Haley James!"

"I need to go and talk to my Dad!"

"Becky, go easy on him. His heart is more fragile than you think!"

_**Rebecca went back home, Nathan was in the garden sat by the pool. Peyton was no where to be seen in the house or outside. Her car wasn't even in the drive way. **_

"Hey Dad can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Look Becca I am so sorry, I should have told you earlier! I was just trying to protect you from everything and let you get on with your happy life that you've had so far!"

"I know my Mother is Haley James the rock star. Aunt Brooke told me, she didn't want to but I made her!"

"We and Haley where high school sweethearts. We got married at 16, she was the love of my life. We were amazing together, we found out that she was pregnant and had you on the day of graduation. After that she started getting close to a guy called Chris Keller, they where making music together all the time. He offered her a chance to go on tour with him and the wreckers. She took the chance, and went with him. I said to her if she went then she was never to come back but she still went. I was left looking after you that's when me and Peyton grew closer together and things went on from there really. Peyton and I decided that we weren't going to tell you until you where at least 20 so you could have lived the first part of your life happily. She hurt me really bad Rebecca, and I will never forgive her for that. But if you want to contact her then I will be okay with that, I mean after all she is your mother!"

"I don't want to know her Dad! She hurt you and me therefore she can go away!"

"Thanks Becca. There's one more thing though sweetie, she's back in Tree Hill"

"What? What do you mean she's back in Tree Hill I thought she was on tour?"

"There was an accident it was on the news this morning. Her tour bus was going through Tree Hill on the way to Charlotte, it crashed into a truck and went off the road. She's in the hospital"

"Oh, well I don't care. She can die for all I care!"

"See Nathan I told you she should just die! We are all better off without her, I don't want her coming in out of the blue and ruining the marriage that has taken us 16 years to build"

"Don't start Peyton. She's not going to ruin anything!"

_**Nathan's phone rang, he got up walked into the kitchen and answered it out of the way of Peyton and Rebecca. **_

"Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Have you heard about Haley man?"

"Yeah I was watching mouth this morning. Is it bad?"

"She's in intensive care, its worst than bad Nate. They don't think she is going to make it!"

"What's wrong with her exactly?"

"She has, 4 broken ribs, her left arm is broken, her right leg was snapped, internal bleeding and she also has a head injury but they don't know how that has effected her brain until she wakes up. If she wakes up"

"Wow, don't say that Lucas of course she is going to wake up. Its Haley!"

"Are you going to go and see her?"

"No Lucas I am not going to see her, she left me even though I said that if she did we were over and she still left me and Rebecca!"

"Maybe she had a reason Nate. She's dying Nathan you need to go and see her"

"I'm not going Lucas. Rebecca doesn't want to go either, therefore I am not going to go"

"You told her then?."

"Yeah she didn't take it too well at first but she seems okay now. Peyton's worst to be honest she's really hating the situation at the moment. I guess she forgot about Haley"

"Well I'm going to go back in a bit. Let me know if you change your mind man, I really think it would do you good"

_**Nathan hung up the phone and went back into the back yard. **_

"Who was that?"

"Just Lucas telling me that I should go and see Haley!"

"Oh right. She's alive then?"

"Only just. She has, 4 broken ribs, her left arm is broken, her right leg was snapped, internal bleeding and she also has a head injury but they don't know how that has effected her brain until she wakes up"

"Hopefully she doesn't wake up!"

"Don't say that! She is still my mother no matter what!"

"Rebecca don't be so stupid, I am your Mother and some stupid dying woman is not going to change that!"

"Don't talk to her like that Peyton! She has a right to see Haley if she wants to you can't stop her!"

"I don't want to see her Dad. She abandoned me when I was only a few months old! How can someone abandon their own flesh and blood! She's a cow, and I hate her guts. I am with Peyton on this one I hope she dies!"

_**Few days later… **_

"_In other news, there has been no update about the condition of Haley James. The doctors have made a statement about the injuries that she has suffered these are; 4 broken ribs, her left arm is broken, her right leg was snapped, internal bleeding and she also has a head injury but they don't know how that has effected her brain until she wakes up. Keep strong Haley we are all praying for you!" _

_**Nathan had tears in his eyes, he shut off the TV and just sat in silence. **_

"Any news?"

"Oh hey Brooke, I didn't hear you come in. What do you mean is there any news?"

"Oh come on Nate, even I know that you will have been watching the news every day to see if there has been any more news on Haley!"

"No there hasn't been any more. Mouth said it is up to her to wake up now. Not that I care anyway I mean its not like I love her anymore or anything"

"Nathan you need to go and see her. Its bad Nathan you can hardly recognise her face from all cuts and bruises"

"I don't want to go and see her Brooke. I don't want anything to do with her now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_**Hey guys, thanks so much for reading (: Just like to say thank you to naley12 and dianehermans for reviewing it means a lot! And also thank you to kit147, lilkcb06, lovemesome23'12, Naley12 and dianehermans for all adding this to their story alerts **__**J**__** So heres the next chapter hope you all enjoy it :D x**_

"Well I think your wrong Nate. You should go and see her I'll go with you. But I know it will make you feel better just to talk to her even if it's the last time!"

"I don't want to go Brooke! Please just drop it.!"

"Okay I will but you are going to regret not going and I think my god daughter will as well! Anyway where's Peyton?"

"I don't know she's not really talking to me at the moment. She's very touchy at the fact Haley is back in town!"

"I'll talk to her don't worry!"

_**Brooke found Peyton upstairs in her room. **_

"! You okay?"

"No not really to be honest with you Brooke!"

"Haley?"

"Haley. She's back Brooke and it scares the hell out of me!"

"I know, its Naley. But he said that he doesn't want anything to do with her so you have nothing to worry about. I bet she gets right back on that tour bus as soon as she is better. So don't worry about it Peyton. Nathan loves you, Rebecca loves you! Everything is going to be okay!"

"I don't know. Like you said its Naley Brooke! I think he still loves her I mean he has been watching the news every time its on to see if there is any more news about her!"

"I'm sure he is just curious, at the end of the day she the other of his child! Maybe he was just looking out for Rebecca!"

"Maybe I am just worried Brooke. I don't wanna loose Nathan to some scank who left and never came back until now! She abandoned Nathan and her child for Chris Keller!"

"Nathan I am taking you to go and see Haley. I don't care what you say, I think it will help you!"

"I don't want to go Lucas!"

"You need to go, it might help her wake up. To know that you are there for her, just go and talk to her please. I don't think she can hear you but just please go!"

"Lucas I really don't wanna go. Peyton will hate me she will never forgive me if I go and see her. Things are bad enough with Haley just being in the same town. I don't think mine and Peyton's relationship will last if she knows that I went to go and see her"

"Then she doesn't have to know about it!"

"I can't lie to her Lucas that wouldn't be right, she would kill me!"

"I don't care if Peyton hates me! Don't get me wrong I love her she's one of my best friends. But you need to have closure with Haley!"

"I don't need closure! I need her to stay away from me when she wakes up!"

"You need closure. Now when you come to your sences either me or Brooke will go with you if you need us too!"

"So your Mom isn't actually your Mom?"

"No she's not. Haley James is my real Mom! But Lily please don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone to know about it!"

"My lips are sealed Becky. But are you going to go see her? I know that she is in the hospital me and Mom saw it on the TV this morning!"

"No I don't want anything to do with her! She left me and Dad and never came back not once. She didn't even call!"

"I guess your Dad told you then Rebecca?"

"Yeah she did Grandma! I am so annoyed because he should have told me earlier. I don't know what to do now! I mean what do I call Peyton? Mom? Do I go and see Haley!"

"Becky you're a smart kid you will figure it all out yourself I know you are! But just remember that we will all support you no matter what you decide to do! I know Haley left you and your Dad but the Haley that I knew when she was growing up wasn't like that! She would have never of done anything like this there had to be something more and I have tried telling your Dad that but he wont listen! I know Peyton has been there for you as a mother figure, and your Dad says that he loves her but I honestly don't think that she does. He hasn't been the same since Haley left, I haven't seen him smile like he used to in 17 years he hasn't been truly happy"

"So you think that Uncle Nathan still likes Haley then Mom?"

"I don't think he likes her, I think he loves her. And like I said I think that there was something else that made her leave that day and I don't think it was just the music!"

"Interesting Mom are you like some secret dectective or something!"

"No I just know my children and their love lives very well! So Rebecca what are you going to do about Haley?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to go and see her because like I said she never came back. But I am curious to what happened that day!"

"Then you have no one else to ask apart from Haley on that one Becky. But if you don't want to go and see her then that's okay with us. Maybe we can think of a way to find out without you going to see her!"

"I could go and ask Uncle Lucas, I'm sure that she would tell him!"

"Maybe, but I know your Uncle missed Haley so much. I'm sure he is right there as we speak!"

_**Nathan has been pacing in the living room for 2 hours after his conversation with Lucas. All that was going through his head was Haley lying there dying in the hospital. Things had become complicated since he found out what had happened. He picked up his phone.. **_

"Lucas I love her and I wanna go and see her…"

_**I've actually written 19 chapters so far for this so let me know if you think its worth me carrying on uploading, I wont leave such a gap this time (: Please review I would love some feedback **__**J**__** Thanks again for reading **__**J**___

_**Just one more quick thing, if anyone is also reading my other story 'Love Is Messed Up' I am writing the next chapter now havent uploaded because my laptop has been annoying and got a virus, will update by Friday **__**J**___


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Hey guyss ****J**** Just thought I would say thanks so much to; naley12, Alisa, Hebewe who all reviewed the last chapter means a lot ****J**** And to Hebewe who also added it to their alerts ****J**** So here's another chapter hope you like it :D **

"Lucas I love her and I wanna go and see her…"

"Okay Man, I'll be round in 10 minutes to pick you up. Nathan just made sure that you are prepared for this"

"Okay."

_**20 minutes later, Nathan and Lucas are in the car park of the hospital **_

"Are you ready for this Nathan. I know its taken a lot of your strength to come here"

"Lets just get this over with Luke, I just need to see her one last time. Peyton seriously can't know about this Lucas"

"Okay lets do this!" _**They walked into the hospital and stood outside Haley's room. **_

"I wanna go in on my own for a minute. I'll be okay, just give me 10 minutes!"

"Nathan just remember its Haley"

"I know." _**Nathan walked in, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he walked into that hospital room. Haley was led there lifeless, there was tubes coming out of so many places on her body. Her leg was propped up in a cast, her arm was in a cast. He didn't even recognise her because of all the bruises and cuts on her face. Unexpected tears streamed down his face, he felt sick he couldn't bare to see her like this. He walked over to the chair that was right next to the bed and sat down. He put his hand in hers. **_

"Hey Hales. Long time no see, look I just wanted to come and see if you was okay. I never forgot about you Haley, you where and still are on my mind 24 hours of the day 7 days a week. I don't think I can ever be able to forgive you for leaving me and our baby girl. Its been 17 years Hales, I told her the other day about you. She said that she doesn't want to go anywhere near you and hopefully you are going to respect that. I am married to Peyton now, but the truth is Hales I'm not happy with her. Me and her have the same relationship that we had before I met you. I have never been happy not for 17 years, and without you I don't think I will ever be happy again. You where and are the love of my life, and I am never going to forget about you. You need to wake up you need to get your sexy arse out this hospital and back on stage to your life now. Everyone is so worried about you so please wake up Hales. Please" _**Tears where still streaming down his face. **_"I miss you Haley. I miss you every day, and I am so sorry about what happened between us. I shouldn't have told you not to come back if you go. I was being childish it was the worst decision of my life, I have regretted it ever since. But Haley there had to be something that kept you away all of these years, it can't be just that. I know you Haley and I don't think you would leave me and our baby just like that. What happened Hales, I need to know what happened. Please wake up so you can tell someone. I need closure with you otherwise I will never be able to live with myself knowing that I didn't at least try. Our baby is 17 now Hales, she looks like you, talks like you, sings like you she seriously is a mini you. I know she would love you if she got to know you but I don't think I am going to let her epically if you are going to just move away again and never come back. I love you Haley James! I want Haley James-Scott back I want you in my life again, please wake up Hales! I need you to open those beautiful brown eyes for me and let me see that sexy smile of yours!"

"You really love her don't you?" _**Nathan jumped and stood up letting go of Haley's hand. **_

"Brooke you scared me, how long have you been there?"

"Pretty much the entire time. Nathan this is messed up, you need to think about what you want! We all knew that you are still head over heels for Haley but I don't think its fair on your wife"

"I know Brooke. Haley wont take me back anyway she left even though I told her it would be over. She doesn't feel the same as me Brooke I just needed closure with her"

"Look Nate I agree with you, I think there was and is some other reason that she has stayed away and I don't think it was because you told her it was over if she went. There is something else, and I am going to find out what that thing is as soon as tutor girl wakes up!"

"I just wanna rewind the clock 17 years and tell Haley that she should go and I will be here when she gets back. But I can't do that Brooke as much as I want I cant, I'm not Harry potter! I seriously wish I was!"

"Nathan things are going to be okay, we are going to find out what really happened and then we are going to tackle this mess from there!"

"Nate we are all here for you okay. Me and Brooke are going to help you through this! Haley just needs to wake up now!"

"She looks in so much pain, I hate that I can't help her, she is just lying there helpless. Thanks you guys I am going to need a lot of help to get through this. And Brooke please don't tell Peyton I was here!"

"Oh I wont Nathan don't worry about that I am not going to tell her a thing. But just remember you are going to have to tell her at some point, that doesn't have to be for a while but if you are willing to take Haley back then you cant do that with Peyton around can you?"

"I know I can't. I just don't wanna hurt Peyton I know that she loves me and Rebecca!"

" is going to be just fine. I think she has known all along that if Haley does come back then she will be out the picture! I mean its Naley for peeps sake, you guys are meant to be together!"

"I just want everyone to be okay including Haley. I honestly think no matter the outcome of this me and Haley wont end up together. We aren't that amazing couple anymore and no matter how much its going to kill me I don't think we will be together!"

"I think your wrong Nathan. And Lucas will agree with me"

"Hey baby I'm home!"

"Hey. How's my favourite wife?" _**Nathan hugged his wife and kissed her on the fore head before carrying on with making dinner. **_

"I'm okay. How's your day been?"

"Alright thanks, tiring went to the river court with Luke. Tiring work out!"

"I didn't realise Lucas would even have time for that, with Haley in hospital and everything! Would have thought that he would be there with her?"

"No he needed a rest he hates hospitals, so he came with me to the river court to take his mind off the situation!"

"Hey Dad! Hey Mom!"

"Alright Squirt how was your day?"

"Alright just hung out at the café with Lily and Grandma! So is the so called Mother dead yet?"

"Becky don't talk like that! I don't know I haven't heard anything from Lucas since earlier"

"Why can't I talk about her like that? She abandoned us Dad! She just took off, and never came back! So she's not my mother and will never be! That is my mother, Peyton Scott!"

"Thanks Becky. I love you!"

"Love you to MOM!"

"I've had enough of this!" _**Nathan stormed out and went to the café where is Mom and Lily where just packing everything up. **_

"Nate what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom I just wanted to come spend time with my sister, mom and dad!" _**They all went and sat at a table. **_

"Nathan Royal Scott I know you, now tell me what is wrong?" _**Karen looked concerned. **_

"I'm just fed up of all the fighting in my house!"

"About Haley?" _**Lily knew exactly what they all fought about because Rebecca tells her everything. **_

"Lately yes, but other things as well. Me and Peyton fight all the time, its starting to wear me out! Even about the little things like what programmes we are going to watch, or what we are going to eat for dinner! Lately yeah there has been more arguments because of Haley. Peyton has made it very clear that she wants me no where near her because she hates her. And Rebecca has made it clear that she wants nothing to do with her either"

"They will come around Nathan. You can't tell her that I told you, she said that she was curious about what Haley was like!"

"Mom she is so going to kill you for that!"

"I know Lily, but your brother needs us right now! Rebecca doesn't need to know I have told him that anyway!"

"She said that?"

"Yes she did, she needs you right now Nathan, you need to make sure that your there for her! And you need to talk to Peyton about this whole situation okay, go home and work on your marriage before you loose another wife!"

"Mom! That was harsh!"

"No it's fine Lils, she's right I need to go home and work on my family!"

_**Nathan went home and found Peyton watching TV on the couch…**_

"Peyton we need to talk!"

"Oh back now are you?"

"I'm sorry I just needed time to breathe and it stopped me from saying things that would hurt you!"

"What did u want to say Nathan?"

"We need to talk about this marriage Peyton, its not working we fight all the time! And its killing me!"

"I know its not working Nathan, what do you wanna do about it? Are you saying you want a divorce?"

"No Peyton I don't want a divorce I love you! Rebecca loves you! We just need to take time to talk and work things out! We gotta stop all the fighting baby! I just want us to be happy like the old times!"

"Nathan I don't think we were ever happy! Not even the first time round we fight all the time! An I know who's fault that is!"

"Who's that mine?"

"No Haley's. Its all her fault that we aren't happy?"

"You can't bring her into this she has done nothing wrong. She hasn't been here in 17 years so how can this be her fault?"

"Its because she hasn't been here! You have been longing for her to come back the minute that she left! You don't love me Nathan you love Haley!"

"Your wrong Peyton! I do love you, I don't love Haley! I thought I did but I don't! That's why I want to work on our marriage Peyton, I would be saying this if it wasn't true trust me! I'll set up a meeting with a marriage councillor just please trust me on this one!"

"Okay Nathan, I will trust you on this one but this is your last chance Nathan, blow this and I am gone out that door before you can say go ravens!"

"Okay, thank you for giving me another chance Peyton. I am not going to screw up this time I promise!"

"You better not!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Hey ****J**** Just thought I would say another thank you too….naley12, Super Brutus, dianehermans, mazzy, gottaluvnaley who have all reviewed the last chapter so glad u are all enjoying the story. And to angellmaya64, Lali23 who added it to their story alerts ****J**** If there is anything you would like to happen in the story please email me on fan fiction or google mail () ****J**** Enjoyyyy :D x **

_**Nathan is at the river court with Lucas and Brooke… **_

"So how's she doing Luke?"

"There is still no sign of her waking up Nate. I don't know what to do"

"She's gunna wake up, Haley's strong of course she will wake up!"

"Nathan I don't think she will wake up and even if she does she is going to be in so much pain I don't think she will be able to manage!" _**Brooke said with tears filling up in her eyes. **_

"Brooke when she wakes up they will put her on pain killers so she wont feel anything!"

"Yes I know that Nathan I didn't mean that kind of pain! I mean the pain of being in Tree Hill knowing that she is not with you!"

"Well she will have to deal with it. I made up my mind, I don't love Haley. I love Peyton and we are going to work on our marriage so that we can be happy!"

"Nathan don't say that! Its Haley! You can't say things like that about her!"

"Yes I can Lucas, she left me for 17 years! She left me and her 3 month year old daughter and never came back!"

"Nathan you're an idiot sometimes! I know you love her we can all see it, you have never stopped loving her or thinking about her so don't give me all that crap!"

"Brooke I don't love Haley! I can promise you that, I love P.E.Y.T.O.N"

"Nathan you and Peyton are terrible together and you know that! Nothing it going to fix your relationship with her, its because you don't love her, you love Haley. You and Peyton fight consistently! Your always fighting Nathan, you always end up in one of the spare bedrooms or on my couch or at moms! Nathan you and Peyton need to talk her and tell her that things are over between you, you know that it is best for the both of you!"

"You're a jackass Lucas!" _**Nathan slammed the ball down and stormed. **_

"Luke thatwas kind of mean!"

"He needed to hear the truth, I'm fed up of him turning up at mine early hours of the morning because him and Peyton have broken up again! I know he loves Haley, and I think she loves him to. Every phone call she would ask how he was doing!"

"You've spoken to her whilst she was on tour?"

"Yeah she used to ring me at least twice a month to see how everyone was doing! She's my best friend its not like she was going to ditch me like that! She always talked about Nathan on the phone!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I knew that she wouldn't come back. But Brooke there is something else, I don't think she could come back, something was stopping her. And I don't think that was Nathan, I think there was something else and I need to find out what it is before I have another go at Nathan!"

"I'll come with you. I've missed Haley and I just want the old tutor girl back!"

"Me too Brooke me too!"

_**Brooke and Lucas go to the hospital to check on Haley. She is still led there non responsive. **_

"Hey Hales. You need to come back to us, Nathan's not doing so well. He's worst than normal Hales. You need to come and tell us the real reason why you stayed away all of those years. We need you to come back and talk to us Haley! Please you're my best friend and I cant loose you! Not again Haley, please"

"Tutor girl, you need to wake up! I've missed you, I need a Haley talk with you! Need some serious advice girlie! So please wake up I don't know what I will do if you don't Haley!"

"She has to wake up Brooke. Its going to kill everyone epically Nathan if she doesn't. I think the only reason that he has got through all of these years is knowing that she still might come back. But if she dies I think he is going to die as well I don't think he is going to be able to live with himself if she dies because of the last thing he said to her before she went!"

"I know Lucas and she is going to wake up! If she leaves this world without my permission then I will kick her arse when I get up there! And that's a promise James!"

"I dunoo Hales, this whole situation is so messed up! And you're the glue that can put these pieces back together!"

"Hi…"

_**Brooke and Lucas jumped out of their seats and turned around. **_

"Nathan?" _**Brooke said whilst looking very confused. **_

" I needed to see her. I just want to make sure that she is okay before I go back to my normal life not knowing anything about her!"

"Nathan look about what happened on the river court. I'm sorry man!"

"Luke look I know where that all came from. Me and Peyton do fight all the time, and I am sick of it which is why we are working on our relationship. I love her, I don't love Haley. The other day when I saw her for the first time in 17 years I thought I did but I don't!"

"Nathan I love you. But you are so wrong its not even funny, how long is it going to take you to realise that!"

"Brooke seriously I am being serious I don't love her!"

_**Few days later, Nathan hasn't spoken to Lucas or Brooke since what happened in the hospital. He hasn't been to see Haley again either, there is also no change in her condition. Rebecca hasn't said anything else about her true mother and Peyton is still worried about Haley coming back into the picture. Brooke and Lucas are in Haley's hospital room. **_

"Lucas what are we going to about Nathan?"

"I don't know Brooke I really don't!"

"He loves her I know he does! I think she will still love him!"

"Who loves who?" _**Brooke and Lucas both jumped as they heard this firmular weakened voice. They turned round and there she was. Haley James finally had her eyes open after 2 weeks of silence she finally spoke! Brooke and Lucas both jumped with joy and ran over to hug her but did so gently due to her injuries.**_

"Tutor girl you scared the hell out of us!"

"What**'s **going on, why am I in hospital? Why are you guys here? What the heck is going on?"

"Haley your in Tree Hill hospital!"

"I'm in Tree Hill?"

"Yes you are Haley. There was a accident your tour bus hit a truck and went off the edge of the road. You was on your way to charlotte on the high way. This was the closet hospital to where it happened"

"I can't believe I'm back in Tree Hill! After all these years! Has Nathan been to see me?"

"So how you feeling tutor girl you in any pain?"

"A little bit but I'm sure I can work through the pain. I'll be okay!"

"I'm gunna go call my mum and let her know that your awake"

_**Nathan was outside doing weights when his phone rang.**_

"Nathan its me Lucas. She's awake Nathan!"

"I told you Luke! I'm glad say hi from me!"

"Aren't you going to come and see her Nate?"

"No I'm not Lucas, the only reason why I went the other day was for closure and to realise that I am not in love with her. So no Lucas now she is awake I am not going to see her" _**Nathan hung up and Rebecca came over. **_

"Hey Dad what's up?"

"She's awake, your Uncle Lucas just rang me"

"Dam it, I thought she might of died or something!"

"Becky don't say that she's still your mother, she's a part of you no matter what! Even if you decide that you don't want to get to know her or see her she will always be apart of you. And I know that because you are just like her, you look like her and act like her all the time!"

"I don't want to know her Dad because if I do as soon as she gets better she'll jump right back on that tour bus and leave again. I don't think I will be able to cope if she does that!"

"Well its your decition but I will support you whatever you decide to do about Haley I promise"

"Dad are you and mom getting a divorce? You never stop fighting and I have noticed that you haven't really been talking recently!"

"No we aren't squirt. But we are going to work on our marriage don't worry about it Rebecca. I promise you that if anything like that was to happen I would talk to you about it!"

"Nathan? Is that you?"

"Hi Haley!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Hey ****J**** Just thought I would say thank you to all that reviewed again naley12, **

**dianehermans, gottalovenaley, angellmaya64. I have had a lot of people asking whether 'Brucas' are together, yes they are. They are living together but are not engaged…that is to come later don't worry there will be a Brucas wedding which is going to cause some major drama with the other side of the Scott family ****J**** I've also had people ask whether I can reveal the real reason why Haley left, therefore its in this chapter ****J**** Here's another chapter enjoy. **

"Nathan? Is that you?"

"Hi Haley"

"I'll be outside!" _**Brooke said as she left the room. **_

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here! How are you? Its been so long!"

"17 years Haley. 17 years 5 month and 3 days. Haley, since you left me that is! Left me for Chris Keller!"

"I didn't leave you for Chris Nathan! I don't like Chris I think he is a bastard!"

"Then why did you go then? Was me and your daughter not good enough for your hot shot lifestyle!"

"Nathan please don't!"

"Look I didn't come here to fight. I came here to tell you that when you recover you should go back on the road because your not going anywhere near my family anymore Haley! I am happily married, Rebecca wants nothing to do with you so you can get back on that tour bus with your beloved Keller and go!"

"Nathan please! You have to listen to me!"

"I don't wanna hear it" _**Nathan stormed out leaving Haley in tears.**_

"HALEY! What's wrong tutor girl?" _**Brooke ran in and hugged Haley. **_

"Nathan hates me! I came in and started shouting saying that I'm not allowed to go near his family and I should get back on the tour bus with my beloved Chris Keller!"

"He doesn't know what he is talking about Hales. Don't worry about it, I will go and talk to him. In the mean time you need to concentrate on getting better missy! I'm so glad your back Haley, even if its cause you nearly died! I've missed you tutor girl!"

"I've missed you too ! I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch though, the thing is…"

"Alright Hales!" _**Haley was stopped from what she was about to say by Lucas who walked in. **_

"Hey Luke. What did the doctor say?"

"He said that he needs to asses your head in case of any damage now that your awake. Then you will be kept in until at least the swelling goes down. Then you have to stay in Tree Hill until you have the castes off but you can't be left alone so you have to move in with someone!"

"I can't do that Lucas, as soon as I am discharged I have to get out of Tree Hill. I should even be here anyway!"

"Haley the doctors said you need to stay please listen to them!"

"Please tutor girl, don't worry about what Nathan said, Lucas will have a go at him and tell him to grow up!"

"Wait…what did Nathan say? Was he here?"

"He was here earlier, he came in and I left the room. Then came back in to Haley crying her eyes out! He said that she's not allowed to go near his family and she should get back on the tour bus with her beloved Chris Keller!"

"Well Brooke is right, I will be having words with my brother!"

"Thanks Lucas, but I don't see the point he made his feelings towards me very clear"

"You went to go and see her didn't you?"

"Hello to you too wife! What are you on about?"

"YOU'VE BEEN TO GO SEE HER AGAIN NATHAN!"

"Peyton I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Nathan don't bother lying to me again! I know that you have been to see her!"

"Alright I have been to see her okay! But not for the reason that you think, she's awake and I went to go and tell her that she is not allowed anywhere near my family and that she should go back on that tour bus!"

"And what did u say the other 2 times that you have been to see her?"

"I cant say that I know where your getting this information from Peyton but its not true!"

"DON'T LIE NATHAN! I am fed up of all this! I know you have been there 3 times, twice when she was unresponsive and you have just gone again when she is awake!"

"Peyton I just needed closure with her! You need to understand that I don't have any feelings for her at all. I just needed to make sure that it was true! Please just forgive me I am not going to go again or talk to her ever again!"

"Whatever Nathan!" _**Peyton stormed off (Again) Nathan just sat there thinking about what he was going to do with his life. He knows that he has to choose between the two girls in his life. And those are not his daughter and wife! **_

"NATHAN! What are you doing?"

"Hi Brooke? What's up?"

"Don't give me that! Nathan what did you do to Haley! You can be a right jackass sometimes Nathan Scott!"

"I just told her that I don't want to see her!"

"You've broken her heart Nathan! And you know its not true, I heard what you said to her the first time that you saw her! Nathan you can't keep lying to yourself. I know that your in love with Haley you always have been and always will be! You can't go round shouting at her! Telling her that she has to go!"

"I don't love her Brooke!"

"Yes you do, you are too scared to admit it because of Peyton! But Nate you can trust me I promise! I am not going to tell Peyton as much as I love her there are somethings she doesn't need to know!"

"She found out that I went to go and see Haley, all 3 times. Then she stormed out when I admitted that I did. I think this is the last straw Brooke, I don't think she is going to come back this time"

"Look Nathan, you need to be honest with yourself this situation is messed up! Haley is not going anywhere until her cast is off. They said that she has to move in with one of us until her cast comes off then she can do what she wants. And to be honest with you I don't think she is going to go back on tour. She's too broken up to go back, she loves you Nathan with all her heart. She has missed you like crazy!"

"Then why didn't she come back Brooke! She never came back, if she loved me then she would have come back!" _**Nathan said with tears in his eyes. **_

"I am going to find that out, there has to be something else it can't just be for that reason! I know that she would have come back if she could therefore there was something else. I think she was going to tell me earlier but Lucas came in so she couldn't"

"Please find out Brooke I need to know. It will help me decide"

"I'm on it Scott! I will find out for you. In the mean time Nathan don't go to her hospital room and start shouting again please!"

"I am not going to!"

_**Later Brooke is back in Haley's hospital room. **_

"So I spoke to Nathan, he seemed pretty upset about this whole situation. I think things just got to him, he has been having trouble with Peyton at the moment they have been fighting a lot recently"

"Why has he been fighting with Peyton?"

"Haley they are married, they got married 17 years ago, not long after you left. But they aren't happy, they are like they where before he met you. Fighting all the time, they are not in love with each other. If you ask me I say that they hate each other, I don't think they are going to last very long Hales"

"Oh I didn't realise that he would be married. Brooke I should go as soon as they discharge me, get out of Tree Hill. I don't belong here anymore!"

"Haley what happened? There had to be another reason why you haven't come back all these years? Please tell me?"

"Brooke if I tell you this then you can't tell anyone! Please!"

"Okay Hales. I wont tell anyone! I promise"

"Well the reason why I was around for 17 years was because I couldn't come back. Chris blackmailed me to going on tour, he told me that if I didn't go he would kill Rebecca. So I said that I would tour with him for half a year. But then he tricked me into signing a contract. He told me it was just for 6 months and I didn't read it because it was really long. It turns out that the contract lasts 18 years. I tried so hard to get out of it but I just couldn't, I hired lawyers and everything but I just can't get out of this contract!" _**Haley looked up at Brooke with tears in her eyes. Brooke got up out of her seat and hugged Haley. **_

"We are going to get you out of this contract Hales. I'm gunna get the best lawyer and they are going to find out something that's wrong. Do you have a copy of it?"

"My agent will do in the flat back in New York!"

"Right well I will get her to give it to Millicent she is due back in a few days anyway so we can fly it back here. Then I will get someone to look at it Hales"

"I just wanna come back to Tree Hill Brooke. I've hated all these 17 years of my life. I just haven't had the guts to tell Nathan the real reason"

"As soon as your free, then you can tell Nathan! Then you can be Naley again!"

"I don't think me and Nathan will ever be that couple again Brooke. He hates me and I don't love him anymore. Plus he loves Peyton he has her now he's got a new life that he needs to go and live. I just want to come back and live here again I've missed it so much!"

"Hales we are gunna get this sorted I promise! I'll get your agent and Millie on the phone and we are going to sort this whole mess up!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Thanks to Angellmaya64, 7thHeavenLuvr, Naley12, Dianehermans and Gottaluvnaley for reviewing the last chapter. I am sorry that people thought it was lame the reason Haley left, but there is more she just didn't tell Brooke at that moment. If anyone has anything that they would like to be included in the story then please let me know, I am open to any ideas ****J**

"Hales we are gunna get this sorted I promise! I'll get your agent and Millie on the phone and we are going to sort this whole mess up!"

Few days later, Peyton came home to Nathan. However she has been sleeping in one of the many spare bedrooms in the house. They have hardly spoken since their big fight about Haley the other day. Rebecca has been staying at Karen's for the weekend, to spend time with her grandparents and Lily. Brooke and Lucas spend most of their time at the hospital keeping Haley company and looking after her. Nathan hasn't been to see Haley again since the last time. Nathan is on the couch watching basketball when Rebecca comes home…

"Hey Squirt. How's your weekend been?"

"Dad why did you go and see Haley?" _**She said as she put her things down and sat on the seat opposite him. **_

"Where did you hear that from Rebecca?"

"I heard you and Mom fighting about it just before I left, you've been doing a lot of that recently huh Dad! Why did you go Dad we promised that we both wouldn't go!"

"I didn't promise you that I would go Becky! I said that I would support you whether you went or not! The only reason I went was because she is your mother no matter what I needed closure with her!"

"How many times have you been Dad?"

"3 times. Twice when she was unconscious and then once when she was awake. But that is because I needed to tell her to stay away from you because that's what you want isn't it?"

"Yes that is what I want but you could have sent Uncle Lucas or something he is there all the time anyway! And Aunt Brooke! Grandma said she cant get either of them out that dam hospital!"

"Well that's because your Uncle Lucas and Haley have been friends since they could talk. And I am sure he is very upset about the whole situation at the moment that is why he needs Brooke to support him! Brooke was really close to Haley before the tour!"

"Well I think they are both stupid. She will just go after she gets better. Go back on tour with that Chris guy!"

"I don't know this time Becky. All I know is that she will be out of hospital soon then the doctors don't want her leaving until she has her cast off. Which is going to be like 6 weeks minimum!"

"Oh great! So that means she is going to be here longer than I thought! Dad I seriously don't want to get to know her. And I really don't want her messing up your heart again! Dad you have to stop going to see her, Mom is getting really worked up about it and its tearing this family apart Dad! And I don't want that please!"

"Me and your Mom haven't been happy for a long time baby! This is just the tip of the ice-burg. You have to understand that we both love you and want you to be happy."

"Dad it doesn't matter about me being happy I would rather you are. You've sacrificed so much for me over the years! I wanna make sure that your happy before I try and be!"

"Thanks Becky!"

"So Millie what did the Lawyer say exactly?"

"_Well his name is Chase. He said that he was going to look at the case. He said that the contract looked very detailed so it might be hard to find something wrong with it but he is going to try" _

"Okay thank you Millie you are a star!"

"_No problem. How's Haley? She doing any better?" _

"Medically she is doing okay. Emotionally she's a mess, she can't remember the accident and she is in the same town as the love of her life who at the moment apparently hates her!"

"_Nathan hates Haley? I thought Nathan loved Haley. Those two need to make up their minds!" _

"You got that right Millie!"

"Lucas do you think Nathan is ever going to forgive me?"

"I don't know Hales. You really hurt him when you left him and Rebecca. But I know this one thing, Brooke seems to think that he loves you, and if that is true then I know that over time he will forgive you. Otherwise I don't think he will Haley, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah well I guess I will never be forgiven. I know one thing, my daughter will never want to get to know me after what I have done. As soon as I can Luke I think I am going to get back on the road!"

"Haley stop running please! You need to fight for them, both of them. Show them that you are here for the long hall. Yes maybe Rebecca hates you at the moment but that is because she thinks there is no point getting to know you if you are just going to go again! If you want to be in her life then you need to show her that you aren't going anywhere this time!"

"I'm not running Lucas, I'm just staying away. I will be like I was never back. They can get on with their lives and be happy again!"

"Hales, Nathan hasn't been happy. Not for 17 years that is and even I noticed that. Him and Peyton aren't good at the moment, Rebecca told me that they fight so much at the moment, Peyton is sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms!" _**Just as he said that Brooke walked in. **_

"It is bad at the Scott house Hales. Peyton and Nathan are both a mess but for different reasons!"

"What do you mean Brooke?"

"Nathan is a mess because you are here and he can't be there to protect you! And Peyton is a mess because she has just realised that her and Nathan have never been happy and will never be happy as long as he is with her."

"Brooke I love you. But Nathan doesn't care about me, he doesn't want anything to do with me. I know everyone thinks that because I am back me and Nathan are going to get back together but I know that is no way going to happen. Nathan has moved on and everyone else needs to see that!"

"Nathan has not moved on he settled for Peyton. Settled that's all, believe me I know I am like the relationship guru! And to be honest I bet even Lucas can see it! Isn't that right Luke?"

"Yeah I said earlier, Nathan has not been happy not for 17 years!"

"Exactly, therefore there is still that chance Haley. I know he's married and all that crap but I'm sure that is going to change soon. Believe me they are in a unfixable state right now!"

"Okay. Well what did the lawyer say then?"

"What lawyer? What's going on? Why do you have a lawyer Hales?" _**Lucas looked very worried. **_

"Lucas you are so nosey!"

"I am when it comes to my best friend thank you! So why do you need a lawyer Haley? What's going on? Your not trying to get cusady of Rebecca are you?"

"No I am not trying to get custody of Rebecca! Its because of Chris, he tricked me into signing this contract that lasts 19 years. That's why I had to leave anyway I've tried and I can't seam to get out of this stupid dam piece of paper! So Brooke has hired the best lawyer in Tree Hill to see if we can find a way!"

"So that's why you have stayed away all this time! You should have told me Haley!"

"Sorry! I just really wanna get out of this right now! I don't want to go back to the tour if I am honest. I want to move here and stay here!"

"Well Millie said the lawyer is called Chase, he is looking into it. But it is very detailed so it is going to be hard!"

"I just wanna get out of this Brooke. I seriously do not want to go back on tour, I hated every waking minute of it! I wanted to come home as soon as I left, I don't want to go back to that hell hole! Please don't make me Brooke!" _**Haley had tears streaming down her face. Brooke noticed these and got up to hug her. **_

"We are going to get this sorted Tutor girl. I promise you, I am going to sort this out!"

"Even if it means I have to kill Chris Keller! Which I wouldn't mind doing at this moment in time!"

"Thanks you guys. What am I going to do when they discharge me? They said that I have to stay with someone in case something else happens"

"You can come live with us Hales! We have a 2 bedroom apartment which has a guest room that is empty"

"But you guys you have done so much for me already I cant be anymore trouble to you!"

"Hales, the doctor said that you need someone there all the time. And me and Brooke are the people to do that, and anyway where else are you gunna go?"

"Good point thank you so much you guys! Brooke there is more to the story that I told you yesterday.."

"What do you mean Haley?"_** Brooke looked very concerned. **_

"He told me that if I told Nathan about the contract he would kill him and Rebecca! He even showed me the gun that he was going to use. That is why I never told Nathan the reason that I left, I simply was protecting him. Even if I had told him and we fought against Chris there would always be that chance Chris would get to him he had the loaded gun he just needed to pull the trigger"

"Oh my god Haley, I cant believe that you have been through all of this and you couldn't tell us! I don't know how you do it Haley you are so strong!"

"Thanks Luke"

"Grandma!" Rebecca ran into the café looking for her Grandmother. She had a very annoyed look about her.

"What's wrong?" Karen looked very concerned for her grand-daughter who looked like she was going to cry.

"He went to go and see her. 3 times! 3 times!"

"That really doesn't surprise me Becca! I knew he would go and see her"

"Why would he go though. He said it was to make sure that she wouldn't come near me but he was lying, he is a bad liar!"

"On some level he probably did go and see her to tell her to stay away from you. But everyone knows that your Dad hasn't been happy since Haley left. Even with Peyton, if you ask me he went to go and see her for himself. To make sure that there are no feelings there. Something tells me that he went 3 times because he still does have feelings for her. True love doesn't just disappear like that, even with her being gone for 17 years"

"So you think that my Dad still loves Haley?"

"They had a saying 'Always and Forever' and I think that's what he feels, always has loved her and forever he will!"

**I hope that you enjoyed it, there is more Brucas to come for those Brucas fans :D Please review ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Thanks to Naley12, dianehermans, GottaluvNaley and angellmaya64 who all reviewed it means so much to me :D Thanks for all your suggestions as well ****J**** I am going to include more Brucas, Brathan (As friends!) This wasn't my fav chapter that I have written but hey ho, it's a good start to some Naley drama to come :D If anyone has any requests on who they would like me to include in the story let me know! :D Well hopefully you enjoy this chapter and please review ****J**** xx **

"So I can go today?" _**Haley's face lit up. **_

"Yes Haley you can, but as discussed before you need to stay in Tree Hill until your casts have come off. Then you are free to do whatever you want!"

"Okay thank you Doctor!"

"I'll set up a appointment for next week so I can track your progress."

"Okay thank you" _**Haley watched as the doctor walked out a few seconds later Lucas walked back into the room. **_

"Well?…"

"He said that I can go today, he has just gone to book me a appointment for next week then I think I can go. Are you sure you and Brooke don't mind? I mean its going to be awkward if Nathan comes round!"

"Haley stop worrying! Me and Brooke want you to come live with us, she is over there now decorating….okay well Peyton is decorating but she doesn't know the reason for it! I've just got to text Brooke when we are on the way home so she makes sure Peyton isn't there when we get back!"

"Okay thank you so much for this Lucas, I don't know how I am ever going to repay you!"

23 23 23 23 23 23

" what are you going to do?"

"I don't know . I really don't, I know that me and Nathan aren't doing well at the moment and that is being Haley is back in town. I think he is going to leave me for her Brooke. Its Naley for god sake, they are meant to be together and I am the one that is stopping them which makes me feel like a pile of shit. Its like the whole me you and Lucas situation again Brooke. And I don't want to go through all of that again!"

"You and Nathan need to sit down and have a conversation to talk about this situation, otherwise things are just going to get worst. If you leave this things will escalate and things might happen if I am honest with you. You also need to make sure that she is okay because her long lost mother that she knew nothing about is back, she is going to be going through a lot at the moment. Epically because Haley said that she is staying"

"Haley said that she is staying?"

"Apparently so, she is moving in with me and Lucas for a bit then she will probably find a place of her own"

"Oh great that just made my day better!"

"But the thing is as much as she wants to stay, she might not be able to due to the contract that she is on. There was a reason why Haley left all those years ago and it was for the music. She didn't want to leave but she had to"

"Why did she have to, what did somebody blackmail her or something?" Peyton sarcastically laughed.

"Technically yes, it was Chris Keller"

"What do you mean, I was being sarcastic. Are you sure that she isn't lying, I mean where is the proof"

"I have proof because we have a copy of the contract. Back when Haley and Chris first started working together before the tour. Chris gave her a contract and said that she was just signing the rights of her songs over to the record company. Haley being Haley didn't read it and just signed it. It turns out that the contract was a 19 year contract and it calls for her to go on tour with Chris and work with him for 19 years before she was able to get out. That is the real reason why Haley left that day, she couldn't tell Nathan because Chris threatened to kill him. She hasn't been happy Peyton she has gone through depression and everything she just wanted to come home and be with Nathan and her baby. The contract doesn't end until the end of the next year and she does not want to go back she said if she does then she will kill herself. I can't watch one of my best friends go through that again. So we got a copy of the contract and I have hired the best lawyer in town to look through for something that can make her get out of it"

"Oh my god. I can't believe that she has gone through all of that and never mentioned it, she looked so happy on all the TV shows me and Nathan used to watch" _**Peyton said fakelly which Brooke seemed to fall for. She hated Haley and found it amusing that she had gone through all of that. **_

"It was all a act, she's good at that. She knows about you and Nathan, and I know that she wont want to come between you because she is not like that"

"I just don't know what to do. Its Naley! I can't be the third wheel in that relationship, they are soul mates"

"You need to talk to Nathan, maybe you could talk to Haley as well?"

"I don't want to talk to Haley, she comes back after all this time and acts like nothing has changed! She is trying to snake in on our lives again."

"I know that your upset with her but she has been through a lot all of these years. So please take it easy on her at least. I know she did wrong by going and not telling Nathan the real reason but that is not the point really"

"Yeah well I don't think she should have gone to be honest with you!"

"She didn't have a choice Peyton! Don't be like that please don't put me in the middle!"

23 23 23 23 23

"Becky? What's wrong?"

"I think that my parents are going to split up Lily, they aren't doing well at the moment"

"What makes you think that they aren't doing well?"

"They fight all the time and my Mom is sleeping in the spare bedroom. I don't think they are going to last very long anymore. I think my Dad is still in love with Haley, I don't think he as ever stopped. I think that he thought he stopped because he married Mom but he didn't and he is now realising that because she is back in town"

"Do you think she is going to stay around?"

"Hopefully not. I hope she goes back to her rock star life style that she loves so much more than me and Dad!"

"Don't be like that Becky, I'm sure that's not true. There must be some other reason for her to leave for that amount of time, I mean you are a part of her you can't just leave a child for 17 years!"

"There is a reason, she is a selfish two faced cow. And I hate her I never want to get to know her ever she might biologically be my mother but she isn't my Mom! Peyton Scott is my Mom and that is how it is going to stay!"

"Well that may be but Becky you need to think of your Dad as well. Okay lets think of this hypothetically your parents get divorced, Haley stays and her and your Dad start getting close again. What would you do then, still not get to know her? Or would you want to get to know her?"

"No, I would put up with her for my Dad's sake but no I would not want to get to know her. She left me because she didn't want me then, what changed why would she want me now?"

"I think that you would think different if you where faced with that situation but okay. Don't get me wrong Becky you're my best friend and I love you but I think you are making the wrong decision by not getting to know her. And I think you are going to regret it in later life but that's just my opinion!"

"Its not just your opinion though Lily. Its everyone's opinion apart from my Mom's. Everyone thinks the same and its doing my head in its my life and I don't want to know her at all she left me and there is no way that she is going to know me because she left therefore she has gone through no loss has she!"

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

"Luke I am worried about Haley"

"What do you mean pretty girl?"

"I mean everything she has gone through with Chris right now has messed her up enough, let alone what things are going to be like with Nathan and Rebecca"

"I know, Haley is strong though she will get through it"

"I don't think she can Luke. She has already been through depression when she was on tour, I think she might go back to that stage Lucas"

"She has Brooke she will be okay"

"I know but I am going to talk to Nathan I think tell him that he needs to take it easy on Haley otherwise she will break down again. I know Nathan still loves her, if he would let her in they could be together again!"

"I love you Brooke Davies!"

"I love you too Broody"

23 23 23 23 23

"Nathan I need to talk to you!"

"What's up Brooke?"

"Look I know what you are going to say to this because you are in denial but I think that you should come out of that and see the light! Do you still love Haley?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Unfortunately there is not much Brucas together in this chapter they are mainly helping Naley and Rebecca! ****J**** thanks to naley12, angellmaya64 dianehermans **

**Luna GottaLuvNaley who all reviewed :D I know Brucas are acting like nothing happened but they are on Haley's side due to what Chris did, yes there is more to the Chris story which will all be revealed soon :D As for Lucas and Brooke having Kids not YET and I stress YET! :D **

"_Look I know what you are going to say to this because you are in dental but I think that you should come out of that and see the light! Do you still love Haley?" _

"Yes I do"

"Look Nathan I knew you was going to say that but I think its time for you to admit your feelings….wait what?"

"I said yes I think I do Brooke. I don't think I ever stopped loving Haley, but I can't love her because I am married to Peyton!"

"Look Nathan, I love Peyton but I don't think you and her are good. I mean you haven't slept in the same bed for weeks, I bet you haven't had sex in months! You and Peyton where never meant to be even way back before Naley you and Peyton where together well kind of you fought all the time, you broke up all the time! Sound familiar"

"Brooke that's really not the point, me and Peyton might not be doing well at the moment but it is something that we can work on. We get through this as soon as Haley gets out of Tree Hill"

"She's stay Nathan, she told me and Lucas that she doesn't want to go back on the tour"

"Well that didn't stop her the first time did it I gave her the choice and she decided to go on tour. As far as I am concerned she can go back for all I care!"

"Nate you don't mean that, she is the love of your life and you need to open your eyes and see it"

"No she is not, I love Peyton. Remember her she's supposed to be your best friend, I am sure she will be thrilled to know that you are over here trying to persuade me to get back with Haley!"

"I am not doing this to hurt Peyton, she is hurt enough already. She knows that you and her aren't good and I am sure she would rather you was happy."

"Look Brooke, go tell your new best friend that she should go be happy with Chris Keller again!"

23 23 23 23 23

_**Haley has been home for a few days. She has found it hard being coped up in the hospital and then moving to being cooped up in Lucas and Brooke's spare bedroom. The doctor's have said that she is making really good progress and it wont be long before her cast's are off. Brooke and Lucas have been trying to help Nathan and his family but they are a mess, Nathan is not doing well which means that Peyton and him aren't doing well which is upsetting Rebecca. **_

"Hales, how you feeling today?"

"Alright I guess. I just wanna get these things off already so I can get on with my life!"

"Speaking of moving on with your life, what are you going to do when you get them off?"

"I am gunna get my own place, and I'm staying in Tree Hill. I might see if Karen wants any help in the café, as well good to get a proper job finally. I've always wanted to be a teacher as well"

"Your not going to work in the café until the doctors say Haley, otherwise you might injure yourself again, we've got to get you moving first Tutor girl. You might need physical therapy on your leg and arm"

"I am going to be fine Brooke don't worry about me, everything will be okay as soon as I get these stupid things off and my ribs decide to heel"

"How are your stitches feeling? Do they hurt?"

"No they feel fine. I know they are going to hurt when they get taken out tomorrow though I'm dreading it!"

"I can come with you tutor girl but if there is any blood I will be out that room quicker than you can say clothes over bros!"

"Okay thanks Brooke! How's Nathan and Rebecca doing?"

"Nathans not good, things still aren't going well in their house at the moment, Peyton is still sleeping in the guest room. Between me and you I don't think they are going to the end of this week. Something is going to happen with them its either going to get better or they will end up getting divorced and its more than likely going to be the second option to be honest with you, I know that Nathan knows that too he just doesn't want to admit it yet because his head is all over the place"

"Why would his head be all over the place? He has nothing to worry about, if Rebecca doesn't want to know me then I am not going to force her to. I just want a stable home and a better life back here in Tree Hill. I'm not back to ruin anyone's life, don't get me wrong I would love to get to know my daughter but if she is not happy with that then I will respect her wishes."

"Haley she will come round, she wont want to miss a opportunity to get to know her Mother she just needs to know that you are here for the long hall, and so does Nathan"

"Nathan doesn't care about me anymore, he hasn't cared about me since I left. And I am okay with that I just want him to be happy"

"He isn't happy not without you, he hasn't been happy for 17 years"

"I'm sure that's not true!"

23 23 23 23 23

"Mom I wanna talk to you"

"What's up Becky, are you okay?"

"No I am not okay to be honest"

"Come sit" _**She patted the sofa next to her Rebecca walked over and sat next to Peyton. **_"What's wrong you can tell me?"

"Are you and Dad getting a divorce?"

"What, no where did you get that from"

"I am not a child anymore I am 17 years old, I guessed. You fight all the time, your sleeping in the spare bedroom, you hardly can talk without shouting at each other"

"We are just going through a rough patch at the moment we will get through it don't worry about us!"

"But I am worried. I know why you are fighting, its because of me. Because Haley is back in town you are worried that I am going to ditch you for her. That is not going to happen I don't want to know her, she didn't want to know me and she left. Therefore I don't want to know her, nothing has changed, she is dead to me. She is a fucking bitch who only thinks about herself and no one else. She…"

_**Nathan stormed in. **_"Don't talk about her like that Becky, she is still your biological mother. Haley didn't leave because she didn't want to know you, there must have been another reason I know Haley she wouldn't leave you like that!"

"Don't shout at her Nathan! Rebecca is your daughter, don't talk to her like that! Haley is a cow, she left you and your daughter all those years ago and it sounds to me like you have just forgiven her just because she has had one little accident. And that is not right, sounds like someone is still hung up on her!"

"I am not hung up on Haley, Peyton don't be so stupid. Becky why don't you go out for a bit, leave me and your mother to talk"

"No I don't want to. I want to be here, I want to have my own opinion listened to for once! I know things have happened in the past between you and Haley Dad. But you need to let go, she is in the past, she may be my mother biologically, but she is not my Mom! She hasn't been here to see my first steps, heard my first word, my first day at school. We are a family now, and nothing is going to change that epically not Haley. Please see that Dad, you and Mom need to work on your marriage. I don't want to loose a second Mother not again please just work things out. I promise you that I do not want to know this Haley woman, she is nothing like me and I am nothing like her. I got all my things from you and Mom that is it. I don't want to know her Dad, to be honest with you I wouldn't care less if she died. I know that sounds mean but she abandoned me"

"Becky I know that you feel like that with Haley, but trust me she wasn't like that before she met Chris Keller. There has to be something else and I am going to find out why she really left that day"

"What by going to see her, you really think that is going to help our family right now"

"It may not help me and you right now, but it will help Becky at the moment by finding out the real reason. Becky you are my priority at the moment"

"Dad, please don't make me your priority. Make your relationship with Mom please. I don't want you guys to split I don't think I could handle that right now!"

"Becky I need to do this, I promise you it will make things better in the long run."

_**Nathan walked out on his daughter and wife. He immediately picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number. **_

"Hey Nathan"

"Hey Brooke, look I need to talk to you about something. Can I come over?"

"Urm…Yeah sure"

"Okay thanks I'll see you in 5 minutes"

**Nathan went over to Brooke and Lucas's unaware who exactly was going to be there. He knocked on the door and Lucas answered. **

"Hey Luke, is Brooke there I need to talk to her?"

"This might not be the best of times Nate"

"I called her and she said that I could come over"

"Oh right, in that case. Sure come in she's in the kitchen I think" _**Nathan walked into their house and went straight to the kitchen where Brooke was sat at the counter drinking coffee. **_

"Hey Nate what's up?"

"I need to ask you something, its about Haley"

"So you do care about her. Anyway shoot."

"Why did Haley leave all those years ago, I know that there was some other reason. Its not like Haley to up and leave her own flesh and blood it just doesn't seem right. Its not Haley, Brooke there has to be something else!"

"Its not my place to say Nathan, I think you need to talk to Haley!"

"Brooke please tell me! Haley wouldn't do that, Haley was loving, caring, shy and amazing…"

_**Just then Haley hobbled in using her crutches, which was hard as she had a broken arm. **_

"Nathan…"

"Haley…"

"Now's the time to ask her Nate"

"Ask me what, what's wrong Nathan?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter anymore"

_**Nathan started walking out when Haley called out **_"Please Nathan you can tell me anything!"

"It doesn't matter anymore Haley! Brooke I trusted you" _**Nathan stormed out. **_

"What was that about, what did he want?"

"You"

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter, I have to go find him."

"Why wont anyone tell me what is going on!"

23 23 23 23 23

"Brooke just please leave me alone, I trusted you!"

"Nathan don't be mad, I didn't realise that she would come downstairs, she is supposed to be on bed rest! I am so sorry. I was going to say we should go somewhere else anyway."

"It's Haley she wont listen to the doctors! I just want to know the truth about why she left that day. I want to know what went through her mind to make her leave her 3 week old child! Maybe she didn't love me anymore, but she didn't need to take that out on her daughter!"

"She did love you then and she still does now. So don't be like that Nathan!"

"They why did she leave?"

"I don't know Nate. Maybe you should be asking her this yourself."

"I can't because of Peyton. It will just make things worst for us, I think me and her need to sit down and talk about things. Rebecca told us that she doesn't want to loose another Mother, so I need to work on my marriage"

"I think that it might help you if you found out the real reason Nathan. It might not help you and Peyton's relationship but it will help Rebecca and you get answers for what happened that day. Your daughter needs to know the real reason why Haley left and so do you."

"Rebecca needs to know but I don't want to talk to Haley she hurt me too much. I can't do it Brooke!"

23 23 23 23 23

_**There was a knock on the door, Haley went to answer it with great trouble she managed to get to the door and open it revealing a very pissed of Peyton. **_

"Peyton, Hi."

"What are you doing here, I thought you was in hospital?"

"I am out at the moment"

"Right okay. Is Brooke in?"

"No she went out with Nathan I think. Lucas is in if u want to talk to him?"

"Oh great she went out with Nathan. By the way he doesn't love you anymore Haley stay away from him and MY daughter, I wish you died in that accident!"

"Peyton…"

"Don't even try apologising you left and you come back expecting everything to be okay, but its not! I am married to Nathan now! My daughter does not want to know you, she wishes you was dead!"

_**Peyton slammed the door, Haley fell to the floor crying. **_

"Haley what's wrong? Did you fall?" _**Lucas ran over to help his best friend up, he helped her over to the sofa where they sat down. **_

"That was Peyton at the door. She said that Rebecca wishes I was dead, and I need to stay away from her family, because she is married to Nathan now. I don't want to interfere with their family, I hope Nathan is happy with them. I just want to come home to Tree Hill I never meant to upset anyone again."

"I know Haley, she is just worried that's all. I know your daughter she wouldn't say anything like that."

"She's not my daughter she is Peyton's. I bet they never even told Rebecca about me I know Nathan he would want to protect her from me"

"She does know about you, but Nathan only told her when he found out about the accident. She was effected by it a lot, I think she wants to come and see you but she is scared because she needs to know that you are here for the long hall Haley. Once everyone knows that they will be happier about you being here and you will be able to tell the truth about why you left. I'm sure even Peyton would be okay with the whole situation as well"

"I don't think that is true, they will all hate me forever. I need to make sure I am aware of that and get on with finding a house and getting better. Take things as they go, if my daughter wants to see me then great, but if not then I will accept that"

"Haley I think you should call Nathan and tell him the real reason why you left."

"I don't want to make things worst with him and Peyton, Brooke said they aren't doing well at the moment, so I will leave it a few days and will tell him when he is ready to find out"

23 23 23 23 23

"Peyton we need to talk about our relationship. We need to work things out, its killing me!"

"I know Nathan. You know how I feel about Haley I hate her for what she did to you and Rebecca I think she is a selfish cow, who only thinks about herself. However I think that you think the opposite, I know that me and you have never been truly happy and that is because you don't love me!"

"I do love you Peyton"

"Yes but not in the same way that you love Haley! I mean its Naley who am I kidding to try and get in the middle of things. We are always fighting Nathan, we have never been truly okay I don't think. Don't get me wrong I love you to bits but I think we are going to be happier with other people."

"Don't do this Peyt. Please I love you, I don't want you to leave me"

"Nathan I know the way that you look at me, its not the same way that you used to look at Haley. I know you Nathan. Don't worry about Rebecca she can still see me if she wants to, but she needs to understand that we just aren't the couple that's going to last!"

"Peyton please don't"

"Nathan don't make this any harder than it already is. I want a divorce Nathan"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10 **

I know I said I would update tomorrow but I am feeling nice so yano! Okay so I thought about it…Luna you have a very good point thank you so much for the idea. Okay so amazing **readers I need your help! **I want to make Brucas have boy, who is currently away at college! Cause I mean together for 18 years, there has got to be some kid in the mix! But I was wondering what you all thought about Brooke having Lucas's baby at 16, but him only just proposing 17 years later? Just wondering what you all thought…please can you private message me, tweet me or email me at J Anyway thanks for all reading and all your amazing reviews of course! J Hope you like the chapter, please bare with me I know you might hate Rebecca in this but please remember she is really upset about the Haley situation and none of the Scott family know about the real reason! Xx 

"Rebecca sweetie we need to talk to you."

"What's wrong Dad? What's going on?"

"Rebecca me and your Dad are getting a divorce"

"What no! You promised me that I wouldn't loose another Mother!"

"You are not going to loose me Becky, you can come and see me whenever you want! Me and your Dad have never been happy and we feel that its time to end it. I think we would be happier with other people"

"Please don't do this! I don't want you to split up, things are complicated enough at the moment, I really need my mom and dad to be there for me!"

"And we will but we will just be living in different places! I am sorry Rebecca!"

"No Dad don't try apologising this is all your fault! You was the one who went to go and see Haley! You're the one that wont stop going to see Haley! You've ruined everything! I don't want to live with you, I want to live with Mom"

"Rebecca please don't, I need you to stay with me!"

"No I don't want to I want to live with Mom!"

"Rebecca is that really what you want. I mean I am not your bio logical Mother, you should really stay with your Dad!"

"I don't care you are my Mom and I want to stay with you! I don't want to know him I hate him!"

_**Rebecca stormed out and Peyton followed her. Nathan sat down with his head in his hands crying. It was the first time he had ever cried since Haley had left. Peyton and Rebecca moved their stuff out a few days later after they had found a place to live. Nathan had taken to drinking a lot since he had lost both his daughter and another wife. Lucas and Brooke seem very worried about him. Haley has had her stitches out and her casts off. She is currently looking for a place to live, within Tree Hill. Her and Brooke have heard nothing from the lawyer, but Haley has started looking for a new job as she is confident that she will not have to go back on tour. **_

"Brooke have you heard anything more?"

"No I haven't tutor girl. But I will ring the lawyers office later, we need to find out what is going on before you get another job. I'm sure they are trying their best."

"How's Nathan doing?"

"He's a complete mess. He's back to what it was like just after you left. He drinks all the time, he never goes out. He hasn't been showing up for work, Lucas is really worried about him"

"Ohh he sounds like he needs serious help. I just hope that things will get better for him. Do you think they will ever get back together?"

"No they wont, and they are stupid if they do. Peyton and Nathan where never meant to be and they both finally saw that. Peyton seems happier, her and Rebecca are doing well. Which I think is not right, Rebecca shouldn't be happy with her she should be worrying about her father."

_**Brookes phone rang, she saw that it was the lawyers office and answered it. **_

"_Hello I am calling for Brooke Davies?" _

"This is she."

"_Oh hi, its Chase Adams the lawyer." _

"Hey, is there anymore news?"

"_We think that we have something but we would like to discuss it with both you and Miss James. Is there any chance that you can come down the office at 1 today?" _

"Okay yeah that's fine we will see you then, thanks chase."

"_Bye Brooke." __**She hung up the phone. **_

"Well? What did they say?"

"He said that he thinks he has found something but he needs to meet with us at 1 to talk to us about it"

"Oh good, I just want to get this all over with. I want to get on with my life, get a job and settle back into Tree Hill life."

"And you will be able to do that soon Haley!"

23 23 23 23 23

"Uncle Lucas what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Becky"

"Yeah sure, Mom's out at work so come in" _**Lucas walked into Rebecca and Peyton's new house. He sat on the couch. **_

"So what's up?"

"Your Dad he's not doing good, he is depressed and drinks too much. You need to go and talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him, he is not my Dad! He has made me loose two mothers and I am fed up with it!"

"Stop it you are being selfish Rebecca! Your dad hasn't done anything wrong, you can't choose who you fall in love with your heart chooses for you! It was not his fault that he fell in love with Haley. You have to go and talk to him otherwise he is going to get worst"

"I don't want to talk to him Uncle Lucas. He drove my Mom away and he most properly did the same with Haley."

"He did not drive Haley away! They where head over heels for each other, something else happened that day and me and Brooke are trying to find out why!"

"Something else did not happen, I bet my Dad told her to go!"

"Rebecca stop! You are just being selfish think about other people rather than just yourself for once in your life please!"

23 23 23 23 23 23

"So we have found something that may help your case Miss James"

"Please call me Haley its too formal to call me Miss James. What have you found?"

"Well Haley, in the small print of the contract, it states that if you fall ill and cannot perform then you may quit the tour. However I am not sure whether the injuries that you suffered will pass as that"

"Right okay, what does that mean if they do not? Does she have to go back on the tour?"

"I am afraid so Brooke, until the contract ends which will be in 1 and a half years"

"I don't wanna go back Brooke, please don't make me go back!"

"Tutor girl I am not going to make you go back, we are going to sort this out okay. Everything is going to get better for you I promise you that!"

"I just really don't want to go back Brooke. I don't want to go through all of that again! I cant take it" _**Haley said with tears in her eyes. **_

"Don't cry Haley, because you will start me off" _**Brooke hugged Haley. **_

23 23 23 23

"Mom I need to talk to you?"

"What's up Becky, are you okay?"

"It's Dad, Uncle Lucas came round earlier and said that he drinks all the time and is not doing well!"

"Okay, and what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Maybe we should go and talk to him or something. I don't know I am just worried, I mean he is still my Dad at the end of the day. Even if he did what he did!"

"Look you can go and see him if you want Becky. But I defiantly am not going to, he had what was coming to him"

"Mom you can't say that, he is still my Dad no matter what he has done. Your not even my Mom!"

"Don't be like that Becky, you know that even though I am not biologically your mother I still want to be! You know that I love you! Please don't say things like that, I just don't like your Dad at the moment, he broke my heart. I know I was the one that walked out but that is only because he told me that he didn't love me which crushed me!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews you are all amazing! **__**J**__** Okay so heres the next chapter, mainly Haley and Brooke in this chapter, might be a unrealistic storyline thing but I like it and found it funny. Also it adds to the drama that is to come! **__** Hope you like it ! If anyone has any ideas that they want me to do please let me know :) I will be adding more Brucas as requested and of course Brucas's child, thats all to come! **_

"_Haley, Chase rang me" _

"_What did he say? Do I have to go back Brooke?" _

"_I'm sorry Haley, but they really can't find anything" _

"_What are you joking me?" __**Haley fell to the floor and broke down in tears, Brooke sat next to her and held her. **_

"Haley we are going to find some other way, I am not letting you go back on that tour bus I promise you. I am going to help you."

"There is nothing else we can do Brooke, I've got to go back. I better start packing!"

"You are not going back, you are not packing. I am going to sort this out right now." _**Brooke got her phone out and dialled a number. **_

"Brooke what are you doing?"

"Shhh..."

"_Hello?" _

"Millie I need two tickets to LA please. Can you meet me at the airport to give us the tickets?"

"_Yeah sure, Are you okay Brooke?" _

"Yeah, me and Haley just need to sort something out. I'll see you later Millie."

"Brooke what are you going to do? Drop me off at the tour then leave?"

"No tutor girl, me and you are going to have a little chat with my old friend Chris Keller! We are going to get you out of this!"

"He will make me stay Brooke, I really can't take going if I know that I am never going to come back!"

"You are going to come back don't worry. I am going to sort this out, and by tomorrow we will be back in Tree Hill, with you being free from the tour!"

"I'm just worried Brooke, Chris Keller can be very diseving. We need to be careful about what you say to him, otherwise he might extend the contract"

"He wont extend it, he can't already looked into it. All we have to do is burn it, simple"

"Okay cool….wait what burn it? Are you joking me?"

"No, that's the only way, we burn the original copy that he has, then he has no proof that you ever signed that contract because it doesn't exist! Its all good, don't worry about it Haley I got this!"

"I can't help but worry Brooke, but okay I just hope this works!"

"It will don't worry about it dear, things are going to be A okay!"

_**Haley's phone, started to ring. She looked at the caller ID…it was Lucas. **_

"Hey Luke, what's up?"

"_Hey Haley, just seeing if you and Brooke wanted to go out for lunch or something?" _

"Urmm sorry Luke, we can't we are actually on the way to the airport."

"_What why, your not going back on tour again are you?" _

"No, me and Brooke are going to sort out Chris Keller."

"_Just make sure that you make it sly if you kill him, I don't want to catch a plane just to bail you out!" _

"We will make sure we don't get caught, don't worry Luke." Haley said laughing slightly.

"_Just make sure that you come home Haley, I don't think I can take another 1 and a half years shopping with Brooke!"_

"I will make sure not to ditch you again Luke, I promise like I said I am back for good now!"

"_Good, I don't think I could take it! Good luck, get Brooke to ring me later." _

"Alright later dude!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later Haley and Brooke have arrived in LA, they are at the concert venue. About to enter Chris Keller's dressing room….<strong>_

"You ready for this Tutor girl? Just don't get wound up and let me do the talking to start with okay?"

"I'm not gunna get wound up Brookie, I am going to be fine!" _**Brooke opened the door, Chris was sat on his sofa playing when the stars go blue.**_

"Well well well, Haley James! Finally back from your fall was it?"

"I was in a car crash Chris, the tour bus crashed. Do you ever listen to anyone when they tell you something?"

"Chris Keller doesn't care about anyone else, what are you doing here Davies?"

"We have come to talk to you 'Chris Keller' Brooke said using the air quotations. "We've come to talk to you about Haley's contract?"

"What this contract?" _**Chris looked through a file on his desk and held up a lot of pieces of paper. **_

"Yes Keller that contract, I want you to end it! Haley doesn't want to come back Chris, she is not happy here"

"I can't do that Davies. Chris Keller's contract lasts 19 years, Haley still have one and a half left!"

"Chris please, she is recovering from a car accident, she is unhappy here!"

"Chris Keller can't do that. Haley get on the bus, its outside"

"Brooke!" _**Haley had tears in her eyes, which she tried to hide. She wasn't going to give Chris Keller the satifaction of making her cry. She started to walk off. **_

"Haley wait there" _**Haley turned round and walked beside Brooke. **_"I got this tutor girl!"

"Haley just go and get on it. Your not going to win! Give it up."

"I'd rather die than come back with you Chris!"

"Well unfortunately you didn't so GET ON THE BUS!"

"Don't talk to her like that Keller!" _**Brooke was starting to get angry now. **_

"I'm sorry Chris Keller doesn't take orders from little girls."

"I am not a little girl!"

"Yes you are, just as bad as your friend Haley! Who left her husband and own daughter just to become a stupid duet girl!"

_**Haley ran up to Chris and punched him clean in the face, he was knocked onto the floor with his hand on his cheek in pain. **_

"Ouch! Why you little…." _**Before he finished that sentence Haley kicked him in the stomach. Brooke just stood there stunned that such a small woman could knock Chris onto the floor. **_

"Yes tutor girl! Okay you get the contract and lets go!"

_**Haley grabbed the contract which was now on the floor, before leaving she kicked Chris a few more times. The pair then legged it out and went to their hotel room. **_

"Haley I never thought you could be so violent"

"He just got to me. I mean he tricked and blackmailed me, he has made my life hell for 17 years, 5 months and 3 days. He deserved more than a punch and a few kicks! He has made my daughter motherless and Nathan hate me. I lost everything that day Brooke and I'm never gunna get it back! All because of him!" _**Haley started crying hysterically. **_

"Hey don't cry Haley" _**Brooke hugger her. **_"He's not going to bother you anymore, because he doesn't have reason to! He's not no proof tutor girl. We will burn this and Millie can burn the other one!"

"I don't want Millie to burn the other one"

"But Haley, he might get hold of it!"

"Yet, I don't want her to burn it yet. I would like to show Nathan first, then we can burn it"

"Okay well lets go home Haley James. Maybe tomorrow though because I am very tired right now!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you so much to; Dianehermans, naley12, GottaluvNaley and Naley 13 who all reviewed the last chapter ****J**

_**Brooke and Haley ripped up the contract and put it in the log fire which was in the hotel lobby. Whilst no-one was looking of course, they are now back in Tree Hill at Lucas and Brookes watching a movie. **_

"So when you going to show Nathan then?"

"Well I've been thinking about that, he might not want to see me! I mean he just broke up with Peyton and Rebecca has gone. Lucas said he was a mess, so I was thinking of writing him a letter and attaching it instead. Then he can either choose to read it or not"

"Why are you so smart. I think that's a good idea Haley, that way he doesn't feel forced to hear the truth. Maybe you could take it to him though, just give it to him in person along with the letter?"

"Yeah maybe but that defeats the objective of him not seeing me though doesn't

"I just think it would be better for you to do it that way. I think he would like it more if you at least went to hand deliver it, even if you didn't tell him what it was."

"Okay I will do that then. I'll go tomorrow, does he have like work or anything?"

"He hasn't been to work since Peyton left him, he just sits at home on his own, why don't you go now get it over and done with?"

"Because its late Brooke, its like 8 o'clock. Speaking of that where is Lucas?"

"Basketball practice midnight madness is coming up soon, so practice tends to run a little later"

"That or he is with Nathan trying to cheer him up. Go see Nathan, Haley at least you have an excuse to leave him then because he it is late"

"But wont he be really drunk if he has been drinking all day?"

"He might be but its worth a try, take my car its not far from here. Just please go try Haley!"

"Brookie I haven't even written the fricking letter yet. I will go tomorrow morning, I will write the letter right now."

"Fine! But you will go even if I have to drag you there!"

"I know I want to go, but I'm just worried he is going to be drunk or pissed off still, he might shout at me again!"

"He wont Haley don't worry about that he promised me that he wouldn't after I spoke to him last time!"

"You spoke to him about it? What the hell Brooke?"

"Yes but that's not the point right now. Come on get on with your letter!"

"Hello Ladies" _**Lucas walked in, and sat down next to Brooke. **_

"Hey Broody"

"By the way I have been so wrapped up in this fucked up situation how is Ryan, in fact where is Ryan?"

"He's in college at the moment. Stanford, defiantly got his fathers brains!"

* * *

><p>"Lily?"<p>

"Yes Becky?"

"I am worried about my Dad"

"Everyone is worried about him, I just hope he is okay"

"I know everyone is worried about him, but I feel guilty I mean this is my fault. Maybe if I had never been born then Haley wouldn't have left my Dad and they would be happy right now! Or if I didn't shout about Haley and call her all the horrible things I did my Dad wouldn't have got so pissed off and gone to see her. Which would mean that my mum and Dad would be okay right now! But no, its all my fault! I am so stupid!"

"Becky don't think like that it is not your fault that you Mother left you all those years ago. My mom said that she doesn't think Haley would do that she reckons that something happened"

"I know, everyone is saying that Uncle Lucas, Aunt Brooke, even my Dad. But I don't think anyone knows what it is. Probably because it isn't true! I bet she did leave because she didn't want me!"

"I don't think she would have, how could you leave your husband and 3 month year old daughter? Without a very valuable reason?"

"I don't know, I am just worried about Dad. I just want him to be okay"

"From what my brother said, he hasn't been okay for 17 years"

"I know but he is drinking way too much, he is going to damage his body. I'm worried that he might end up in hospital from alcohol poisoning or something! I don't know whether to go and see him or not. Will I make things worst if I go strolling round there?"

"I think you should go see him, at least go and see if he is okay. But you might want to go sorta mid morning, before he is totally hammered"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day, Haley spent hours writing the letter to Nathan. She is about to leave for his house. <strong>_

"So Haley, how long exactly is that letter?"

"Urmm, not that long actually like a page that's about it"

"Well it looks longer than that!"

"Brooke its attached to the contract! Its not that long you know! Can I still borrow your car?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thank you so much to all the people who are reviewing! ****J Seriously means a lot that you are liking this, even if your not I wouldn't mind some bad feedback to improve on :) To all of you who are reading and not reviewing I hope your liking it to! :D So I decided that I would reveal the whole Chris situation in this chapter, its slightly confusing because its from 3 different points of view so I am sorry if your confused I've tried to make it as clear as possible! Hope you enjoy :) **

**BECKY AND LILYS POV! **

"Becky you ready to go?"

"Yes Lily, lets get this thing over with seriously!"

_**Few minutes later, Lily and Rebecca pull upside Nathan's house. They see that Brookes car is outside. **_

"Who's car is that Becky?"

"Its my Aunt Brooke I think." _**Haley got out of the car. **_"Or not, that's the bio mother!"

"What's she doing here then?"

"I don't know but she better not make this a regular thing because I don't want her back in my life!"

"What the hell is she holding?"

"I don't know, might be the next Harry Potter novel you never know she might be a secretly J.!"

"Maybe, wonder what she is doing though?"

"Probably trying to snake back into my Dad's life. Or maybe the paper is reason why she is such a bitch?"

"Wow your Dad looks slightly wasted"

"He looks like a fricking tramp. He does not look happy to see her at all!"

"Do you think he will let her in?"

"He just did Great nice on Dad. He should have told her to fuck off I would!"

"Maybe this gives him the chance to find all the answers to them unanswered questions that he has over those 17 years?"

"Maybe but I just don't want her to upset him anymore than he already is. She might make things worst!"

"I'm sure she wont, you never know she might make things better?"

"Doubt it, she will make things worst. I don't want my Dad to end up in hospital from alcohol poisoning because he has drank too much. If she goes in there and starts up stirring all this shit then it is going to make him drink even more than he is now!"

"Don't worry about it Becky, lets just wait and see what she is looking like when she walks out. Then you can go in and talk to your Dad you can ask him what she said to him!"

"Okay but if she upsets him, I'm gunna kill her fucking fat arse!"

"Alright, I'll help you with that"

_**We waited for about 10 minutes before Haley appeared at the door again. **_

"There she is!"

"Lily, does she look like she's crying?" _**Haley ran to Brooke's car with tears streaming down her face. **_

"Looks like it Becky! Wonder why?"

"No idea, maybe Dad finally told her to fuck off?"

"Maybe, do you wanna see?"

"Yeah lets go see if my Dad is okay. Urm Lily? Is it okay if I go talk to him on my own for a bit. It will only be like 10 minutes I'll come and get you if everything goes okay?"

"Becky that's completely fine, I was expecting that anyway don't worry!"

"Thanks Liles!" Rebeccca didn't know what to expect, her father has been so depressed and drunk she didn't even know if he was sober. _**I got out of the car and went into the house. **_"DAD? DAD YOU IN HERE?"

"Living room!" _**I walked into the living room. He was sat on the sofa in front of the TV. I have never seen him like this, he looked like the living dead. His face was completely white, his eyes bloodshot and puffy, his hair was all messy. **_

"Dad are you okay?"

"Rebecca what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your Mother?"

"I came to see you Dad. How are you?"

"What does it look like? I'm drunk all the time, I've lost yet another wife and my daughter hates me no offence Becky but no I am a complete mess!"

"I don't hate you Dad, I am worried about you everyone is. You need to lay off the drink, otherwise you are going to make yourself ill"

"Why what's the point? I have nothing left anymore you left me Rebecca"

"Dad please don't be like that! What did Haley want? Me and Lily saw her come here? What did she say to you?"

"So you and Lily are spying on me then? Where is Lily, behind the wall?"

"She is in the car. No we wasn't spying I came to see you and she was already here. What was all that paper?"

"I don't know Lily okay, I don't know! Just please go back to your Mother you don't live here anymore remember" _**I can't believe that he said that to me. I don't understand what is going on with him. I know I just walked out but that is not the point. **_

"Fine Dad. I will go" _**I know he is hurting, but seriously! I walked out the house tears came streaming down my face, when I got in the car Lily looked very worried. **_

"Becky what's wrong? Is your Dad okay?"

"He hates me Lily. He basically told me to piss off, he hates me completely I never should have left him!"

* * *

><p><strong>HALEY'S POV!<strong>

"Come on Haley just get the hell on with it. Its not like he is going to kill you, well okay maybe he might but there is a high chance that he is not going to kill you. He might want to talk to you! Just get on with it!" _**I quickly checked my appearance I couldn't be bothered with make up, I mean Nathan has seen me worst so it doesn't really matter if I doll myself up. I got out of the car and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. No-one came at first so I tried again. **_

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" _**He sounded angry, well done Haley great one. You've made him mad now. He swung the door open. He didn't look like the real Nathan. His what where bright blue eyes looked sadden and darkened. His eyes where all puffy and blood shot, his hair was messed up completely not as need as usual. **_

"Haley?"

"Hi Nathan, look I need to talk to you, it will only be for a minute I just need to tell you something. Please can I come in?"

"Yeah okay" _**He opened the door more and I walked in. The house was nice really nice. It was massive a complete mess though, empty takeaway boxes and beer bottles everywhere. **_"Wow you have a nice house Nathan!"

"Yeah whatever, look Haley what did you want exactly?" _**Nathan had changed he wasn't the man I met in high school. He was saddened and depressed, I have never seen the hurt in his eyes like this. Nathan Scott was different. **_

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry okay"

"A little late for that don't you think. 17 years too late in fact Haley!"

"Please don't be like that Nathan. Something happened that day, I didn't want to go but I had to okay. I just wanted to give you this" _**I handed him the contract and the letter which was attached to the front of it. **_"Just please read the letter and see what I have to say. I didn't want to say it face to face because I know you aren't exactly in the best of places at the moment. I thought if I came round here and starting saying this it would make things worst, so I decided to write it down. That way you can decide to either read it or burn it. But whatever you do I need you to burn it after please, it explains it in the letter but please just burn it after"

"Haley what are you on about?"

"Just read the letter Nathan please. And look after yourself your daughter needs you too be okay, you need to stop the drinking Nathan its not the answer" _**After saying that I could see his eyes darken more. I couldn't bare to see him like this anymore, not without being able to hold him and tell him that everything is going to be okay. It is killing me inside, as I shut the door behind me tears formed in my eyes, I tried to stop them but I couldn't. A picture of his hurt filled eyes lingered in my mind. I could budge it, I think I made a mistake taking him that. What if it makes things completely worst and he ends up getting alcohol poisoning or something! He is going to hate me ever more now! **_

Normal P.O.V (:

After Lily left Nathan's house, Nathan sat on the coach with the contract and letter in his hand debating whether to read it or not. He decided it that he would. He opened the envelope and starting reading the letter….

_Dear Nathan, _

_If your reading this I am glad that you decided to. Look I am really sorry that it has taken 17 years for me to explain this to you. There is a reason that I left all those years ago. I mean its me Nathan, could you really believe that I would leave you the love of my life and our daughter just for some stupid tour and music carer. I left all those years ago because Chris tricked and blackmailed me. He said to me that he would kill you if I didn't go on tour with him for a year and a half or if I told you the real reason that I went. He even showed me the loaded gun and said that all he had to do was pull the trigger, which is why I didn't tell you I was trying to protect you and Rebecca. I was so scared, he gave me this really long contract and said I had to sign it and it meant I would go on tour for a year and a half and no long. I didn't read the contract cause it was so long and I just wanted to protect Rebecca. Anyway turns out that he tricked me and the contract was for 19 years. I hated it on tour Nathan, I went through depression and everything. I didn't want to tell you Nathan because I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I tried so hard to get out of the contract, I hired lawyers and everything but I just couldn't get out of it! I just wanted to come back to you, to be in your arms again, tell you that I love you and to raise our daughter together. But I couldn't because of this stupid contract! I am so sorry that I was so stupid to sign the dam thing, I wish I had told you and we might have been able to sort things out or I don't know you could have come with me or something. It was all my fault if I could go back I would do things completely differently. Believe me I wish I could! _

_Anyway me and Brooke hired the best lawyer in the state, and even he couldn't do anything about the contract. So we took a visit to go and see Chris, we tried talking him into letting the contract go. But he said some things about you and Rebecca that I didn't like and I got mad, I kind of ended up punching him to the floor and kicking him. I grabbed the contract and we legged it, we then burned it. The copy that you have is my copy from my agent. Even if you need to show this to Becky, or someone please for my sake Nathan can you either give it back to me or burn it yourself. I can't have this contract around anymore, because Chris is going to come looking for it, if he finds it then I will have to go back to him. I really don't want to do that Nate, I don't want to go back on that tour bus. I hated it was the worst time of my life I don't think I can do it again. I was grateful that I nearly died, I mean how weird is that! Grateful that I crashed in the bus! Now that I am out of this contract I am staying Nathan, I want to stay in Tree Hill. Get my own place and a stable job, if that is okay with you. If it is going to cause trouble between you and your family I can go live in New York. I don't want Rebecca to get the wrong idea, I am not trying to snake into your and hers lives again, I hurt you and I understand that. Therefore if you and her don't want anything to do with me then I am going to respect that and say out of your way. _

_I know this is self-fish to say this but I need to. I have been lying to myself and Brooke, I said that I didn't love you anymore. But that is the biggest lie I have ever told. Of course I still love you Nathan, with all my heart you hold the key to it Nathan and you always will. I love you so much, but I understand that you don't love me back because you have moved on I just wanted to get it off my chest. Always and Forever Nathan. _

_Haley xoxoxoxoxoxox _

"Oh my god" _**Tears fell from Nathans eyes as he was reading the words from his ex-wife. He couldn't believe all she had been through and he wasn't there for her. He couldn't believe what Chris had done to her! He just wanted to go round there and kill Chris Keller for what he had done! **_

"Haley how did it go?"

"Not so good. He looked terrible Brooke, I've never seen him like that before!"

"I have seen him worst." _**Lucas said as he walked into the room to sit next to Brooke. **_

"What do you mean Lucas?" _**Haley looked confused what could he possibly mean?**_

"Well when you left Haley he was twenty times worst than this. This is just his light compared to 17 years ago believe me!"

"Ohh right, I know I hurt him Luke. He might not ever forgive me for that but I have to say I am glad that I gave him the contract just to prove that I didn't leave him for the reasons that he thinks. But I am worried that it will make things completely worst, I am worried he will hate me more?"

"Don't worry about it Haley. I know my brother, he will be glad that you have told him. He might even start to forgive you, you just need to make sure that you give him time!"

"I will Lucas I promise, I am just really worried about him right now." _**Lucas's phone rang he looked down at saw the caller ID..Nathan.. He got up walked out the room and answered it. **_

"Hey Nathan, what's up?"

"_Lucas I need to talk to you. Can you come over?" _

"Sure Man I'll be there as fast as I can!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**So heres the next chapter :) Thanks for all you reviews! :) Means a lot :D Hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxxx **

"What's wrong Nathan? What is that the next Harry Potter novel?"

"No its not. Haley didn't leave the because she hated me Lucas! She left because Chris blackmailed her into signing a contract! Look at this letter she gave me!"

"I know Nathan she sort of told me she, just mentioned something about Chris and a piece of paper!"

"You knew and you didn't tell me? Lucas I am your brother for fuck sake!"

"I just said all I know was a piece of paper and Chris she never actually explained so I didn't know that I needed to tell you anything! Lets have a look" _**Lucas read the letter and then flicked through the contract. **_"Wow. I never knew."

"Me neither Lucas, I've treated her like shit since she came back and she went away to protect me and Rebecca I have been so stupid!"

"Nathan you weren't to know"

"Do you think I should talk to Rebecca?"

"Yes you need to show her this, and tell her what really happened. Maybe it will change her opinion on Haley. But Nathan she's really worried that she has made things worst"

"Well tell her she has made things better for me and I am sure that Rebecca is going to say the same. I just need to talk to my daughter see what she wants to do after she knows what actually happened"

"Okay I will tell her but you need to talk to her as well"

"I will Lucas, I just need to talk to Rebecca first"

_**Nathan tried ringing Rebecca but she wouldn't pick up. So he grabbed the contract and letter and went to her and Peyton's she wasn't there. He was starting to get worried because of the things that he had said to her. He went to his Mom's café to see if she was there….**_

"Mom!"

"Nathan honey, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you holding up?"

"Mom have you seen Rebecca I really need to talk to her?"

"I think her and Lily went to the river court, she was really upset earlier Nathan?"

"I know, I said something I shouldn't have but I need to talk to her about Haley!" _**Nathan walked out the café, just has he did Karen tried shouting at him. **_

"WHAT ABOUT HALEY?" _**He didn't respond and kept on walking, he drove straight to the river court where Lily and Rebecca where sat on the bleachers talking. Nathan walked over to them. **_

"Hey Becky can I talk to you?"

"Urm yeah sure..Lily I'll come by the café later."

"Alright Becky, call me if you need a lift or anything. Seeya later, by big brother!"

"Bye Lily" _**Lily looked worried at Rebecca, and then got in her car and drove away. Nathan and Rebecca sat in silence. **_

"Look Becky, I am sorry about earlier okay. I didn't mean what I said I am so sorry, I have been going through a lot. I need to step up and be a proper understanding father to you."

"Its fine Dad. She gave it to you then?" _**Rebecca pointed at the mountin of paper next to where Nathan was sat. **_

"Yeah she did. Look about it.."

"What is it Dad, reasons why she is such a bitch?"

"You might wanna take that back Becky. You need to read the letter squirt, she explains the reasons why she left and I think it is going to make you change your mind about how you feel about her. Because I know it certainly has changed my opinion"

"What do you mean?"

"Just read it Becky" _**Nathan watched his daughter as she read the letter from Haley. She had tears in her eyes all the way through it. **_

"So she did it all for you and me, to protect us?"

"Sounds like it, how do you feel about that?"

"Better I guess I don't really know Dad, it's a lot to take in really!"

"I know but I will support you whatever you want to do!"

"Thanks Dad, I love you!"

"Love you too squirt. Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"How about a game of one on one?"

"I have taught you well daughter!"

* * *

><p>"Lucas? Is he okay?"<p>

"He is fine Haley. He said to tell you that this has not made things worst, you have made things better"

"Ok thank you, so he read it all then?"

"Yeah, he's going to talk to Rebecca and show her I think"

"Oh right."

"Stop worrying Tutor Girl! Nathan thinks it's a good thing and Rebecca will think the same. So stop worrying!" _**Brooke was trying to be supportive but knew that Haley was over analysing things. Nathan just needed to see that he still loved Haley and she hoped it would not be long until he realised this. **_

"Alright, I'll stop worrying! Hey Brooke fancy coming apartment shopping with me?"

"Haley! You have a tour for 17 years, and you wanna buy a apartment, how about a mansion for all of us to live in!"

"I don't need a house just for me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later, Haley and Brooke found a 2 bed apartment for Haley which is not far away from Brooke and Lucas's house. She moved in yesterday and is now settling in. Haley hasn't heard from Nathan which is worrying her. <strong>_

"Brooke! I've got a job!"

"_What? You haven't had any interviews yet though?" (on the phone (: ) _

"I know. But I went to Principle Turner today to yano say hi and mention that I was looking for a teaching job. Anyway he said to me that one of the Literature teachers just quit this morning. So he like interviewed me there and then, well kind of he just asked me a few things. Then he said I've got the job"

"_Well that was easy then! Well done Tutor girl, we have to celebrate. I'll bring the Ben and Jerries you get some films ready!" _

"Sounds good"

_**Karen, Keith and Lily are all having dinner at Nathan's. **_

"I always knew there would have been another reason"

"I know Mom, I should have listened to you sorry!"

"So what happens next? What does Rebecca think?" _**Karen was clearly worried about her grand-daughter's feelings at the moment she was going through a lot. **_

"She is confused, she doesn't know how to handle the situation I don't think. I am worried about her Mom. Lils has she said anything to you?"

"She has said a little bit. She is confused on what to do, I know she is thinking about talking to Haley I think but she doesn't know if it is going to upset you Big Bro"

"Maybe you should talk to her Son, that or send her to her favourite Granddad, I can sort her out"

"I will ring her later. See if she is okay, I'm just glad that me and her are on talking terms at the moment"

"I don't understand why she is still living with Peyton? If I was her I would have stayed with Nathan he's so much better. Peyton's a bitch!" _**Lily said receiving a evil glare from her mother. **_

"She was always closer to Peyton, I can understand why she wants to stay with her. I just wish I could see her more but I guess its what she wants and I cant change her opinion. I think she blames me for the whole situation and why Haley left."

* * *

><p>"Mom, I need to talk to you"<p>

"Sure baby what's wrong?"

"I wanna move back in with Dad. We just found out the real reason why Haley left and I think me and him need to sort some things out"

"Ah she finally told you. I bet it was Brooke who told him and not actually Haley"

"She told him, she showed him the contract. Wait you already knew?"

"Yeah Brooke told me ages ago.!"

"And you didn't tell us, I cant believe you! You have had so many chances to tell me that my mother left because she was protecting me! You let me believe that she was a complete bitch I seriously can't believe you didn't tell us!" _**Rebecca quickly packed up her stuff and stormed out the apartment leaving a very pissed off Peyton. She picked up her phone and dialled a number that was rather unexpected. **_

"Chris its me, you need to come to Tree Hill now. She has the contract here"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks for all your reveiws :) I will be introducing Ryan very soon and he will be in alot soon. Also there will be more Brucas, maybe including a wedding hint hint :) Which will have a major twist and a lot of drama as usual :) Thanks to StopDreaming, Libby, Dianehermans, GottaluvNaley and Naley12 who all reviewed :D xx Hope you enjoy the chapter, its my longest one yet :) x **

"Dad? Are you home?"

"IN THE KITCHEN!" _**Rebecca's put her bags by the door and went to the kitchen to talk to her father. **_

"I was just going to ring you, can you read my mind or something?" _**Nathan noticed that his daughter had red puffy eyes, she had clearly been crying which caused him to be worried. **_"Becky what's wrong?"

"Can I come live with you please? I don't wanna live with her anymore. She lied to us Dad! I am fed up of always being the one that is lied to! I can't take this anymore" _**Seeing his daughter break down in front of him broke Nathan's heart. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry into him. **_

"Of course you can Becky you didn't even need to ask me baby. What did she do to you?"

"She knew about Haley's real reason all this time! She knew and she didn't tell us Dad, she watched you break down so many times because of Haley leaving, and she didn't tell us"

"Well I don't care about her anymore. I was rather glad to hear it from Haley herself anyway it was better that way even if I did have to wait 17 years 8 months and 4 days" _**Rebecca chuckled at the fact her father had counted how long Haley had been gone right down to the days. He obviously still loved her and she was okay with that maybe this could be the chance she has been waiting for. Chance to get to know her biological mother? She stepped out of Nathan's arms. **_

"You've been counting?"

"No….I mean I may have thought about it a few times its not like I have it marked on a calendar or anything?"

"You so have! Dad you don't fool me, where's the calendar?"

"In the back of my wardrobe…I mean I don't have one!"

"Sly Dad…I'm so going to look at this!" _**Rebecca ran off… **_

"So first day tomorrow tutor girl? Or should I say Teacher girl?"

"So my new name is Teacher Girl, you know I liked Tutor Girl better!"

"Well you don't get a say James, I do its my nickname for you therefore I am going to call you Teacher Girl! So you nervous?"

"Urmm yes! I know that its been my dream to teach but know I have to actually do it, its kind of scary!"

"Well Lucas will be there if you need him, and if any of your students that are on the basketball team give u grief just tell him"

"Yeah I will I am just nervous about whether they will like me or not"

"Haley you're a rock star! Of course they are going to like you, it wouldn't surprise me if they asked for your autograph!"

"Oh don't be so silly they will not! I am not that famous, I was just a duet girl Brooke!"

_**The next day Rebecca is called into the principles office first thing in the morning….**_

"Principle Turner you wanted to see me?" _**She was very nervous, she never got called to his office. **_

"Yeah sorry Rebecca your not in trouble. I was wondering as one of our smartest students if you aren't busy this morning you could show the new English teacher around a bit?"

"No I'm not tutoring this morning. Course I can, what room are they in?"

"She shouldn't need too much help, she is an ex student. Oh she's in Mrs Coates's old room"

"Alright I will go there right now" _**Rebecca walked down the silent halls of Tree Hill high, feeling nervous about showing the new teacher around. Shouldn't be too hard right? When she got to the classroom, she opened the door and completely froze. There sat at the desk, was her biological mother, Haley James. **_

"Hey. Can I help you?"

"Urmm…hi…"

"You alright you look like you have just seen a ghoast?"

"yeah I gotta go bye…." _**Becky ran out of the classroom with tears streaming down her face she ran until she reached the river court. When there she sat on the bleachers and cried some more. **_

"LILY?"

"Yes Principle Turner?"

"Have you seen Rebecca this morning?"

"No sir, not since she went this morning to your office."

"Okay, Miss James said she ran out of the classroom I was just wondering whether you knew anything about it?"

"Miss James, who is Miss James?"

"The new English teacher. Haley James, I asked Rebecca to show her around the school this morning"

"Haley James? Oh my god! That's why she went sir. Miss James is Becky's long lost mother, she hasn't see her in 17 years"

"Ohh, well I need you to go and find her. I will assign someone else to go and show Miss James around the complex"

_**Lily had an idea of exactly where Rebecca would be. She went to the river court which is where she usally goes when she is upset, however she was not there. Lily also decided she would check her mother's café.**_

"Lily why aren't you in school young lady?"

"Mom, has Rebecca been here?"

"Rebecca no, she's at school like you should be!"

"No she isn't, she ran out this morning. Principle turner told her to go and help the new English teacher, show her around the school and stuff. Turns out the new English teacher is called Miss James!"

"Miss James? As in Haley James?"

"Yep, the one and only. Now I can't find Rebecca I'm really worried about her Mom. Where could she be?"

"Okay right, just keep ringing her, I will try as well. Make sure that you look the whole way round Tree Hill. You need to make sure that you call your brother, he will want to know. Maybe he can help with the search"

"But Nathan will be at work. He'll have basketball practice, Lucas said that they always do"

"He needs to know Lils. Ring him and tell him please, I will keep trying Becky. If you find her ring me and tell me that she is safe"

_**Lily left the café and decided that she would go and check Nathan and Rebecca's house. On the way there she decided that she was going to call Nathan. **_

"Hey Lils, bad time to call we are in the middle of practice what's up?"

"Nate its Rebecca, she has gone missing!"

"What? What do you mean gone missing? Where is she?"

"I don't know. Principle turner asked her to show the new teacher around, turns out the new teacher is Haley. Anyway she ran off, and now I cant find her" _**Lily started crying. **_"I am worried Nathan"

"Okay calm down. Where are you?"

"Your house"

"Right stay there, I am on my way now. Keep ringing her see if she will answer. Have you been to the river court, shall I go there on my way?"

"No I have been there."

"Okay I am on my way, there is a spare key on the top of the front door"

"Okay bye Nathan" _**Lily hung up the phone, she managed to get the key off the top of the door and let herself in. she decided that she would look around the house in case Rebecca had gone there she hadn't. It took 15 minutes before Nathan ran through the door, he looked very worried for his lost daughter and just wanted to know if she was okay. **_"Have you found her yet?"

"No she hasn't been back here yet, what do we do?" _**Lily was very worried for her best friend/cousin she knows how she feels about Haley. **_

"We are not going to panic. She's 17 she'll be fine we just need to find her quickly"

"Ok not panicking. How about you take one half tree hill and I take the other?"

"Ok but how are you going to get around?"

"Nathan I drive a car, have been since I was 16. I know your worried but jeez!"

"Sorry just worried"

_**Nathan searched frantically, he went to all the spots that he took her as a child. He also went to the river court and the beach she was nowhere to be found. He was getting very worried about her now she doesn't usually do something like this. Meanwhile Lily was looking everywhere she decided to go to Clothes over Bro's. **_

"Brooke has Becky been here?"

"No why? Are you skipping school?"

"No long story basically she ran away and we can't find her"

"I've got an idea where she will be. Can u watch the store with Millie, I will be back in a bit. I will text you when I have found her!" _**Brooke knew exactly where her god-daughter would be if Lily can't find her then she must be there. **_

"Hey Becky" _**Brooke had never seen her like this. She had bright red puffy eyes and was still crying her eyes out. **_

"How did you find me?"

"Becky this is our spot, I knew you would be under the bridge as soon as Lily said she couldn't find you!" _**Brooke sat down next to Rebecca who put her head on Brookes shoulder. **_"What's wrong Becky?"

"Turner asked me to show round the new English teacher, little did I know until I walked into her room that it was none other than Haley James!"

"I'm sorry Becky, I'm sure she didn't want you to find out like that"

"I don't know what to do Brooke" _**Rebecca cried harder into Brooke shoulder. **_

"Hey Becky don't cry. You know the truth about why she left, does that not change anything?"

"I don't know, I am so confused Brooke. I just don't know anymore."

"Well all I know is that Haley had no choice but to leave that day, she wants to stay here because its her home. And even though she wont admit it she wants her family back, she keeps saying that if you don't want to know her she's okay with that but she is not. I can tell"

"I don't know whether I want to know her. I mean I know why she left and everything but why didn't she tell Dad the real reason, he would have stuck by her! He wouldn't have sent for the divorce if he knew the real reason!"

"I think she was afraid that Chris might hurt you. Becky, I know Haley she would have done anything she could to protect you and your Dad I promise you."

"I dunno, I just am so confused at the moment. I just need time to think"

"Becky Hunny, if you tell her to Haley will stay away. As much as it will hurt her she will all you have to do is say so."

"But what if I let her in and she just clears off again?"

"I can guarantee that she would not do that, she promised to stay and she will if you don't feel comfortable with her as your English teacher, then you can change classes, she will not be offended"

"I don't know Brooke."

"You know this used to be me and your Mom's spot too?"

"Really?"

"Yep, every time something was troubling her I used to find her here before she went on tour. As little girls we used to come her. The first time she came here was when her Dad died at the age of 10. She ran off, me and her Mom looked for her for hours until we found her sat here"

"My Grandad died?"

"Yeah when your Mom was 10, he was in a car accident. Died on impact"

"What about my Grandma?"

"She died 3 years ago of cancer. Remember that weekend where me and Lucas, Karen, Keith went away skiing. Well we didn't go skiing we went to Lydia's funeral"

"Wow. I wish I could have known her."

"She felt that same hunny. I know Haley still blaims herself for you not knowing her, it kills her inside"

"Lily?" _**A very worried Nathan walked into the café. **_

"Hey Nate. She's still with Brooke, don't know where but she is safe."

"Nathan, she's okay hunny you can breathe now"

"I know Mom I'm just worried. Why did Haley do that! How could she!"

"She could have known Nathan, Haley wouldn't do that and you know it!"

"I don't know anymore Mom. Lily are you sure she is safe?"

"Yes Brooke texted me. Stop worrying Big Bto, she'll be fine"

"You know I never told her about Jimmy and Lydia. In explaining me and Haley and everything, she never asked about her Grandparents and I never told her! How back is that, if I had told Becky about Haley earlier then she would have known Lydia, she could have gone to her funeral had a chance to say goodbye"

"Nathan don't blaim yourself. What happened unfortunately happen. We cant turn back time and stop Haley from leaving town Nate"

"Mom she didn't leave for the reasons you think"

"What do you mean Nathan?" _**He explained to his mother and younger sister exactly what happened. **_

"I knew Haley wouldn't have left for a good reason. Nathan this is a good thing right?"

"Yeah it's a great thing, put my mind at rest and answered a lot of my questions."

"How did Becky take it?"

"Well I think, it made her slightly happier about Haley. Not sure if its enough for Haley to be let back into our lives"

"Is it enough for you to let Haley back in though?"

"Hey Couch"

"Haley, aren't you supposed to be in the teachers louge at lunch?"

"Yeah, but they all treat me like I'm their student still. And plus I wanted to come and see my best friend!"

"Haha, so how's your day going?"

"I think I saw Rebecca this morning"

"Really where?"

"In my classroom, Turner assigned a student to show me round not that I needed it. Anyway she walked in, looked at me and ran off again."

"That's why Nathan ran off this morning after Lily had called him. It makes sense now."

"I didn't mean to upset her. I didn't realise Turner wuld send her! If its upsetting and too hard I'll find another job I just want her to be happy"

"You should talk to Nathan, tell him that this isn't some sad attempt to get back into their lives"

"Its not I promise, if they don't want me in their lives them I am okay with that"

"Haley I'm your best friend, I can tell when your lying. I know you wouldn't be okay with it"

"Yeah but I'll have to be, I just want her to be happy. Well I better get going to class. Bye Luke"

"Seeya Haley. And don't be afraid just talk to Nathan explain it all to him, he will understand"

"Becky are you home?"

"Yeah dad in the living room!" _**Nathan went to sit next to his daughter. **_

"I've been worried about you, why didn't you call?"

"I just needed time to think, Sorry Dad"

"Its okay squirt just please call next time. Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, Aunt Brooke helped a lot. Its just weird that she is my teacher"

"If I didn't know myself otherwise I would have warned you. But Becky I don't think that Haley would do it to upset you, she's not like that"

"That's what Brooke said, but that doesn't change what she did. I know she had no Choice and everything but she still should have told you!"

"I know but she had her reasons Becky"

"I'm sure she did but they don't matter. I'm going to bed for a bit" _**Before he could stop her Rebecca was gone. There was a knock at the door so Nathan went to answer it. When he opened it, he was slightly shocked to see who it was.**_

"Hey Nathan"

"Haley…"

"Look I know your probably mad but I need to talk to you please"

"Urm yeah.." _**Nathan led her to the living room where they sat down. **_"Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks, this wont take that long"

_**There was a awkward silence before Nathan decided to speak up..**_"So what's up?"

"Look I just wanted to say that I know it looks bad me becoming a teacher at the school. But I promise you that I didn't know Turner would send Rebecca, I check and she's in one of my AP English classes. If she is not comfortable with that I can find another job.

"Haley you don't have to do that"

"Yes I do, I want her to be happy. I don't want you or her to think I am trying to snake back into your lives because I'm not. If you don't want me to be in your life all you have to do is say so Nathan. I am so sorry about our past, I should have told you about Chris before I went, I just wanted to protect you and Rebecca. I needed to make sure that he didn't hurt you"

"Haley its not your fault you don't need to blaim yourself" _**Nathan put his hand on Haley's and laced their fingers together. Neither of them could breathe it was the closest they had come to each other in 17 years. Haley was wondering whether Nathan knew what he was doing but he did he just wanted to make sure that she was okay and didn't blaim herself for the situation that they are in now.**_

"It is my fault Nathan, if I hadn't of got involved with Chris then we could still be happily married and have had more kids. Nathan we would be happy right now I should have just listened to you about Chris. Please let me blame myself because it is my fault, if I had listened to you Rebecca would have got to of known her grandma, I know my Mom always felt disappointed because I walked away and never came back"

"Haley do not blame yourself, it is not your fault. If you want someone to blame then take it out on Chris that bastered was the reason that you went away it had nothing to do with you. I promise you the roots are still there Hales but we just need time okay. I will talk to Rebecca and tell her that you wont be offended if she changes classes but you are not giving up your job. It has always been your dream to be a teacher, I don't want you to give up on that just because of me. You should get chance to follow your dream hales"

"My dream doesn't matter if it hurts you and Rebecca"

"Haley, I will talk to her about it okay, but you shouldn't give up teaching I know you are going to be amazing at it I always saw you being a teacher even when you was my tutor I knew one day you would teach"

"Thanks Nathan, I guess I better go but please talk to Rebecca, can you call me or something to tell me what she thinks about it"

"Sure I will by Hales"

_**Haley went, what both of them didn't notice was that a pair of ears and blue eyes was listening and watching the whole conversation between her parents. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, thanks for all your reviews again :) I am going to be adding more Brucas and Ryan as you will see in this chapter. There are a lot of time jumps because i am building up to the important advent mentioned in this chapter. Okay stopping now because i am going to give it away! :) Well I hope you enjoy it :D This is the longest chapter ive ever written i think haha :) xxx **

**Chapter 15**

**Haley just got back from Nathan's when her phone rang. **

"_Hey Tutorgirl. So I kind of need you to come round like now please"_

"Brooke whats going on, I literally just got in from Nathans"

"_I just need to talk to you, can you come round. Wait what was you doing at Nathans?" _

"I will tell you in a bit. Can't you come over here please Brooke I literally just sat down"

"_FINE the things I do for you tutor girl. Love ya see you in a minute"_

"Laters Tigger love you too."

* * *

><p>"We just need to find the right time Chris, as soon as we do then we can get them. Both of them"<p>

"Well when will be the right time, its already been a week that I've been here and we haven't gotten anywhere with out plan. We need to hurray up or there will be no point of carrying out at all!"

"I know but when the time is right we can. I just need to think of a way that we can do this, we need to make sure that both of them are going to be there at the same time really"

"Preferably with the girl as well, we want her to witness this too"

"I don't really want her to be there, she has been through enough she doesn't need this as well. I think she has realised that Haley is a superficial bitch to be honest with you, I am surprised that she moved back in with Nathan"

"We need to do this soon."

"I know Chris but it is going to be hard to find a situation where both of them are going to be there."

* * *

><p>"TUTOR GIRL!"<p>

"In the kitchen Brooke!" _**Brooke walked into Haley's kitchen, making sure that she was hiding her right hand. Haley was busy cooking herself mac and cheese for dinner. **_"What's up Brooke, what did u wanna talk about?"

"Urm I just wanted to show you this." _**Brooke took her right hand out of her pocket revealing a massive engagment ring. Haley turned round and her face lit up. **_

"GOD! YOUR ENGAGED!" _**Both girls started screaming and jumping up and down. **_

"I TOTALLY AM!"

"Brooke this is amazing! How did it happen?"

"Welll….."

(Flashback)

"_Hey Babe, how's your day been?"__** Lucas was sat on the couch when Brooke walked in to join him. **_

"_It was okay, tiring Becky seems to be okay now though. Little shocked that Haley is now teaching at her school. But I think she is okay. Have you heard from Haley?"_

"_Yeah she came and saw me at lunch. You know she said she would give up her job if Becky wants her too" _

"_That is so Haley. Has she spoken to Nathan recently?"_

"_No I don't think so" _

"_Urgh. I wish Naley would just work things out, they are so meant for each other its unbelievable I just don't know why they don't see it!" _

"_I don't know Brooke." _

"_I just want them to be okay, I mean in high school I used to be jealous of what they had. They was so in love, married and pregnant now look at them it just worries me that they can't see what they have. I know that they still love each other Nathan just needs to let Haley back in and Haley would be all his again. I know love is hard sometimes, but when two people are so meant for each other its just amazing. I know we had Ryan and everything but we were no way like Naley in anyway yes we loved each other but things where rough espically after you proposed to me and I said no. But I promise you luke I was just scared back then I didn't know what I wanted with my life, I'd just had a kid at the age of 16." _

"_Marry me?" _

"_What?" _

"_Marry me Brooke Davies, I want to be your husband, I want the letters that get delivered to have Dear Mr and Mrs Lucas Scott on them. Please be my wife! I know you said no the last time but we have grown up now, Ryan is 19 please Brooke I love you so much" _

"_Yes Lucas Scott I will marry you!" __**Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and kissed her. When air became an issue, he ran off into the bedroom getting the small red velvet box out of his sock draw. He took it to Brooke, showing her the ring she gasped. He then slid the ring onto her finger and the resumed their making out session. **_

"Awh bless him. Gosh Brooke your gunna be Mrs Brooke Penelope Scott. How does it feel to be engaged!" _**By now Haley had finished cooking they where now sat on the couch, while Haley ate her Mac 'n' Cheese.**_

"Amazing, I love him so much tutor girl I have never been happier"

"So did you talk about a date yet?"

"Kinda but we know that we want to get married as soon as possible!"

"Brooke a wedding takes a lot of planning, you need to leave at least 3 months Hun"

"I know but I am going to have the best maid of honour ever who is known for her organisational skills"

"Peyton is not that organised, well she wasn't in high school she might have changed now"

"I am not talking about Peyton. I am talking about you"

"What Brooke you want me to be your maid of honour?"

"WHO ELSE TUTOR GIRL!"

_**Haley had tears in her eyes, she felt over whelmed that Brooke would want her as her maid of honour. She always thought it would be Peyton. She put her bowl down and hugged Brooke. **_"Brooke I am honoured thank you. I always thought it would be Peyton"

"I am not that close with Peyton anymore not since she interfered with Naley"

"Brooke I love you but Naley is no longer, we haven't been Naley in 17 years"

"Haley you and Nathan will always be Naley. You two are meant to be together you just both need to see that and hopefully it wont be that long before you do. Speaking of you and Nathan, why was you round his house earlier anyway?"

_**Haley explained all that happened when she was at Nathan's. Well everything minus the hand holding she thought Brooke would look too deeply into it, and think there was something going on so she left it out. **_

"Just give them time Haley, they will come round soon I promise. Becky is a stubborn as you"

"Yeah so anyway when are you planning on having the Brucas wedding?"

"In 3 weeks"

"3 WEEKS! BROOKE! You cant plan a wedding in 3 weeks!"

"Yeah I can, most of it I've had planned for months since me and Lucas got serious. I know exactly what I want and when. I am a famous and rich tutor girl, I can get this wedding planned in 3 weeks I'll just hire people! It will be fine. I'm making the bridesmaid dresses and I already have my dress planned its going to be fabulous"

"I would expect nothing less Brookie. But you do realise that you are completely mental trying to get this all done in 3 weeks?"

"Yep, but tutor girl its me! Honestly I just want to be Lucas's wife, I wanna be Mrs Lucas Scott as soon as possible"

"So who are the bridesmaids then tigger?"

"Well there is you, lily and urm…becky? Is that okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be as long as she is okay with me being there then its totally fine by me! What about Peyton?"

"Urm we don't really talk anymore to be honest with you. After the way she treated my god-daughter I don't really want to be aquatinted with her, she's invited but she's just not in the wedding"

"Oh come on Brooke, a million years of friendship you and Peyton have had you cant just throw it away by the snap of your fingers!"

"She's changed too much Haley, I don't know her anymore. She treated Nathan like crap, she forced him to lie to Becky. Then she forced Becky to move in with her after they broke up because she made Nathan look like the bad guy when he wasn't! Plus she hasn't called me since her and Nathan broke up I don't know what's go into her. The last time we spoke I told her that her and Nathan weren't meant to be"

"Don't worry about it Brookie, maybe she will come around when she hears about the wedding."

"Yeah well, so how was your first day at work teacher girl?"

"Yano I prefer tutor girl. It was certainly eventful to say the least. Have you spoken to Rebecca?"

"Yeah I was the one that found her. She just needs time Haley I think it was a shock to her for you to be there"

"I know I didn't mean for her to find out like that. I didn't think I would even see her late alone her be showing me round and being in one of my classes!"

"She is going to kill me for telling you this but she is just confused at the moment Haley. She didn't know what to make of the contract thing I just think she is confused. You gotta give her time, don't be too in her face"

"I know I understand that, I actually told Nathan that if she wanted to move classes I wouldn't be offended"

"Just give it time Tutor Girl everything will be okay"

"I know Brookie, its just hard!"

* * *

><p>"Lily? I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I should have thought about the situation I completely forgot about what happened in your family. I am sorry about that"<p>

"Its fine Principle Turner. Don't worry about it"

"Do you need me to transfer you into a different class, I noticed that Miss James is your AP English teacher?"

"No its fine I can handle it, its only3 times a week"

"Well done, that's very mature of you Becky"

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haley was getting ready for her AP English class, she was nervous because she didn't know whether Rebecca was going to be there….<strong>_

"Papers, okay calm it Haley….everything this going to be okay!"

"Who are you talking to Miss James?" _A medium height boy with blonde hair stood in the door way. _

"No one just myself, come in Jake!" _**All the students started pouring in still no sign of Rebecca, Haley was beginning to think that maybe she had transferred to a different class. Just then Rebecca and Lily walked in the door, Haley froze. **_

_Oh my god, I didn't think she would be here. Okay breathe Haley just act professional, she is just any other student. Stop starring at her and tidy your desk. _

_23 23 23 23 _

"Why does she keep looking at me? Now she's tidying her tidy desk" _**Rebecca whispered to Lily.**_

"I don't know maybe she's nervous that its going to be awkward city!"

"Maybe. I don't want it to be, I just wanna get on with the class"

"Okay students, good morning. Today we are gunna be looking at the novel again, then I want you to write a chapter report, if you don't finish it by the end of class it will be homework" _**All the kids groaned..**_

"Yes yes I know lets all hate Miss James for giving us homework but it will teach you to work quicker wont it!" _**Throughout the class Haley kept looking at Rebecca. She couldn't believe that her daughter had turned out to be such a beautiful young adult. Haley couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like watching Rebecca grow up, heard her first words...what where her first words? Seen her walk for the first time, taken her to school for the first time, seen her first boyfriend and her first report card. This saddened Haley not being able to see all of these things, she hoped things would change and Haley would be able to be in Rebecca's life from now on, but she understood that it may not happen no matter how much it hurts her she may never get a chance to get to know her daughter. Haley was completely zoned out that she didn't hear the bell ringing to signal the end of class. All the students got up and started exiting. **_

"Alright thanks guys, see you tomorrow" _**Rebecca walked pasted Haley she wasn't expecting a reaction from Rebecca. Infact she was expecting an evil look but to her surprise Rebecca smiled at her. Maybe things where looking up, it was only a small smile but it was certainly a start.**_

**A week later things had been going okay for Haley. Rebecca hadn't spoken to her yet, but she did give her a smile every time that she walked in and out of the classroom it made Haley's day just to see the smile on her daughters face. The Brucas wedding was in full swing of being planned, everyone is very excited. Brooke is currently making Haley's bridesmaid dress. Rebecca has not been asked to be bridesmaid yet, because Brooke is being a chicken. Haley is currently on the phone to Brooke..**

"_So how are the wedding plans going?" _

"Alright so far, I currently have no bridemaids though!"

"_Why did Rebecca refuse? Is it because I am maid of honour? Because if its too werid for her I don't even have to go!" _

"Haley you are going, you're one of the main people! She didn't refuse, because I havn't given her chance to refuse yet!"

"_What do you mean? Brooke you are confusing me!" _

"I kind of sort of haven't asked her or lily yet!"

"_BROOKE! ITS TWO WEEKS UNTIL THE WEDDING! AND YOU HAVENT ASKED THEM YET! YOU NEED TO DO THAT RIGHT NOW!" _

"Your bossy!"

"_Yep and that's why you love me! Brooke please go and do it now, if she refuses I wont be in the wedding I don't want to make things weird for her."_

"She isn't going to refuse Haley and if she does I will kill her!"

"_Okay well go then Brookie. Love u!" _

23 23 23 23

"BECKY!"

"KITCHEN AUNT BROOKE!" _**Brooke walked into the kitchen, Rebecca was sat at the counter doing her homework and drinking coffee. **_"What's up?"

"I need to ask you something dear niece!"

"What have I done now?"

"Nothing I was kinda wondering whether you could do me a favour?"

"Depends what it is.."

"Well I need you to walk down the isle in a pretty dress!"

"You want me to get married to who I am 17 years old Brooke, I don't wanna get married!"

"Rebecca calm it I want you to be my bridesmaid you idiot!"

"Really? Are you being serious?"

"Yeah who else would you I want!" _**Rebecca got up and hugged Brooke, before sitting back down and resuming drinking her coffee.**_

"So who's your maid of honour?"

"Urmm..you might not like this. But Haley?"

"Oh right I was kinda expecting my m…urm Peyton?"

"Yeah me and Peyton aren't really talking at the moment and I've always been closer to Haley until she left. Are you okay with this I mean her being there?"

"Yeah its fine, I've got used to her being around now. I mean she is my teacher kinda had to get used to it quickly and anyway she seems nice"

"Thanks Becky! Warming up to Haley are you?"

"Have you told my Dad that Haley is maid of honour?"

"No why?"

"Because he is Uncle Lucas's best man!"

"Oh shit yeah Lucas did mention that. I better go and talk to him I guess, otherwise he might hate me for not mentioning it earlier!"

"Yeah he's out in the pool I think"

* * *

><p>"Hey Nate" <em><strong>Nathan was swimming in the pool…<strong>_"Brooke what are you doing in my house now?"

"I just asked your daughter if she could be one of my bridesmaids"

"Awesome what did she say?"

"Are you kidding the chance to walk down the isle in a specially made dress then party till the morning! Of course she said yes. However I have a slight problem with the wedding!"

"Oh right what's that has Lucas realised that you are going to be bridezilla and has dumped you!"

"NO! Well the thing is its traditional that the best man meaning you has to walk the maid of honour down the isle at the end of the wedding!"

"Yes Brooke I am aware of that, I know that I have to walk Peyton down the isle."

"Peyton what you don't have to walk Peyton down she's not my maid of honour. That's the problem."

"What why isn't Peyton your maid of honour?"

"Because we aren't really friends anymore, I mean me are friends but things have changed now"

"So the problem is that I have to walk air down the isle at the end?"

"No jeez Nate give me chance to explain, Peyton is not my maid of honour Haley is"

_**Nathan's face dropped at the mention of Haley. He was now even nervous about the wedding he hadn't seen Haley since she came round and showed her the contract. He hadn't even called her to say things where okay between the two. **_

"Oh."

"Look Nate please can you just be civil with her all you have to do is walk down the isle with her for 2 minutes top. I'm going to talk to her and tell her the same, she's worried about things enough as it is with Becky being a bridesmaid please don't make things worst she's been through enough!"

"I am not going to make things worst Brooke. That letter changed my view a lot actually"

"Well why haven't you told her that then, she is worried about the situation Nathan. Its completely messed up you need to talk to her and sort things out!"

"Yes I know that Brooke, I am just scared okay I don't know what I am supposed to do or how to feel about this situation I need to think things over"

"You've been thinking over for 2 weeks now. My wedding is in 2 weeks and I need you and Haley to be at least be civil"

"Alright Brooke we will be, can u just please go and talk to her find out if she is okay with all of this."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Brooke and Haley are on the phone...<span>**

"So I told Rebecca she seems okay with it she was more worried about Nathan"

"_Why is she worried about Nathan?"_

"Because Nathan is Lucas's best man"

"_Oh right" _

"Look Tutor girl I spoke to Nathan he is okay with the situation. In fact I think he is happy that its you, he was expecting Peyton that would have been more awkward!"

"_Oh right, well as long as they are okay with everything then I am too Brookie, this is your day I don't want things ruined for you. Things are going to be okay for you, I will be civil with Nathan I don't want it to be awkward at all." _

"Haley you are not going to ruin it, you and Nathan need to sit down and talk about things anyway. A Naley reunion at Brucas's wedding! Awesome!"

"_Brooke me and Nathan are not going to get back together. He moved on, therefore nothing is going to happen between us again."_

"Of course there is you are Naley your meant to be together. You both still love each other your just too stubborn to see it!"

"_He doesn't love me Brooke. He moved on, he married Peyton and she raised Rebecca as her own I don't want to come between their family" _

"Tutor girl you are so frustrating! Peyton was a rebound, you don't fall in love with rebounds, your heart tricks you into it! He loves you, and for the record Haley none of that was Brooke I don't love him anymore I've moved on!"

"_Alright I love him okay! I am still in love with him, but I can't do anything about that because he doesn't feel the same way. If he did I would be back in his arms before you can say Harry Potter but its not like that anymore! I even told him in that note and has he responded no!" _

"Yes I knew it! Now all I have to do is get it out of him and then you two can be together again! And by the way, he didn't come and talk to you about that note because he is scared, that must be what scared him. Hearing the feelings you have for him and realising that he feels the exact same!"

"_I think he didn't want to come and talk to me because he doesn't want to be the one to tell me that there is no chance with him anymore. He is scared to see how broken I am going to look when he tells me, I know what Nathan is like" _

"You are so frustrating! Changing the subject, I need you to come and look at your dress tomorrow"

"_Alright I will come after work" _

"How is that going by the way? Have you spoken to Becky yet?"

"_Alright I guess, no she hasn't spoken to me and I haven't spoken to her. But she does smile at me when she comes in and out the classroom it's a start I guess!"_

"Yeah it's a start, she is starting to come round trust me! You wont have to wait long anymore Haley promise you! Gotta go Lucas is home love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Few days later, the Brucas wedding plans are nearly complete, Brooke has finished Haley's dress, brought her own, half way through Rebecca's dress and just started Lily's dress. Lucas and Nathan have also brought their suits. However the food menu, venue for the after party and the table order still need to be sorted out. Haley and Rebecca still haven't spoken….<strong>

"Okay Class that's enough for today, its last period so I'll let you go a little early. You did great today guys"

_**All the students started to exit the classroom when it was just Lily and Rebecca left **_

"Hey lils wait outside for me will you" _**Rebecca whispered to Lily. Lily left the classroom and Rebecca walked up to Haley's desk and stopped. **_"Miss James can I talk to you please?"

_**Haley couldn't believe it Rebecca wanted to talk to her! She froze for a minute wondering what happened when she was brought out of her trance. **_

"Urmm…yeah sure what's up?"

"Look I know this is weird and very awkward. But I just wanted to say that I am cool about the whole wedding thing so don't worry about it. I am also okay with you being my teacher, and I just wanted to say thank you for showing me and my Dad the real reason why you left it defiantly helped us" _**Tears pierced Haley's eyes, she couldn't believe that Rebecca was saying these things to her. She quickly wiped them away so Rebecca couldn't see them. Rebecca walked out, Haley could not believe what had just happened. She thought she was dreaming, she immediately picked her stuff up and ran to the boys locker room to find Lucas. **_

"LUKEE!"

"What's up Haley? What's wrong?"

"She spoke to me Lucas! She spoke to me!"

"Who spoke to you, I am confused!"

"Rebecca!"

"Oh thats great Haley that really is!" _**Lucas stood up and hugged Haley who immediately started crying.**_ "Haley don't cry this is a good thing right?"

"Yeah this is a great thing Luke that is why I am crying. Happy tears!"

"Oh okay good, so what did she say?"

"That she was cool about the wedding, her having me as a teacher and also thank you for showing them the real reason why I left then she walked out. it's a good start right?"

"Haley it's a great start. At we know that she is okay about the wedding I know you where really worried about it"

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home!" <em><strong>Lucas was currently in the kitchen cooking dinner for him and Brooke when he heard a key turning in the lock and the door opening. <strong>_

"Hey Baby!" _**Lucas walked over to his fiancé and kissed her. **_"How's your day been?" _**he progressed to cooking while Brooke sat at the counter. **_

"It was okay, Quinten is still acting his annoying controlling self. Did you know that Rebecca spoke to Haley today!"

"Really! What did she say?"

"Urmmm I think Haley said that she said she was okay about the wedding and her being a teacher! Oh and thank you for the contract thing."

"Oh good, I am glad that she has told Haley she is okay about the wedding I know she was really worried about it. I know Haley did leave and all of that, but it wasn't her fault she was threatened. I know she could have kept in touch but she decided she wouldn't because he still might of hurt Nathan or Rebecca. And those two need to see that, then maybe Nate will admit to still loving her!"

"Maybe. I just hope its not awkward at the wedding. Nathan and Haley are best man and maid of honour"

"I know, hence why I picked Haley to be my maid of honour. Well that's one of the reasons. It will bring them closer, all part of my plan Mr Scott. I would do an evil laugh but I fail at them"

"I like the way you think, soon to be wife. What else do you have planned?"

"Well…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hey my lovley readers thanks so much for your awesome reviews! They generally make my day when I read them, and thanks to all those reading and not reviewing :) So heres the chapter before the big Brucas wedding! Btw stag and hen party, is the same as bachelor and bachelorette parties. Stag and hen is just the english way of saying it :) So i hope you enjoy, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written :L :) xxx **

* * *

><p>"So when's my favourite nephew coming to down then Tigger?" <em><strong>Brooke and Haley were currently in Brookes store, Haley was having a her final dress fitting. <strong>_

"He lands tomorrow at noon. I can't wait I've missed him so much!"

"Yeah I know how you feel Tigger. I can't wait to see him though, see how much he looks like Lucas and has grown!"

"How do you know he looks like Lucas?"

"Because he is a man, I would be very scared if he was a Brooke Davies clone!"

"Good point. Anyway Lucas mentioned that Becky spoke to you the other day?"

"Yeah she did, she said that she was cool about the wedding which has made me slightly happier and the whole teacher situation will be less awkward I hope"

"Yeah that's great news Hales, seriously I am happy for you"

"I know it was like for 2 seconds that she spoke to me but it made me feel so much better. Defiantly a massive weight lifted off my shoulders. Hopefully your wedding wont be as awkward as it was going to be! The only awkward thing is me and Nathan now. "

"I've spoken to him he was fine about it! Anyway its tradition tutor girl. The maid of honour and best man walk down the isle together come on Haley you know I am a sucker for tradition please?"

"I hate you sometimes Brooke Davies, but as long as its okay with Nathan then its okay with me, its not that long just make sure you walk fast and have a short song that I have to dance to"

"Okay thanks Hales. I did talk to him about it but maybe you should as well? Just to make sure its not going to be awkward?"

"Urgh your going to be the death of me Brooke Penelope Davies, I don't even have his number Brooke how am I supposed to ask him?"

"He works at the school Haley he is assistant coach for Lucas you can go visit him and ask him! He should be there tomorrow!"

"I hate you so much right now, its going to be very awkward he hates me enough let alone if I have to go and ask him to walk me down the isle!"

"Chill tutor girl, its not like you're asking him to marry you again! Your only carrying out your duties as maid of honour!"

"Alright okay I will go, but Brooke if he hates me even more I am holding you personally responsible for my depressant behaviour at your wedding"

"I think I can live with that!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haley could kill Brooke right now, she could not believe that she had done this to her. Yeah she knew that there was a tradition that the maid of honour and the best man dance and walk down the isle together but she figured that Ryan would be Lucas's best man not Nathan. She was nervous about going to see him they hadn't spoken since the day they had talked about Haley's teaching job. As she walked through the halls of the school towards the boys locker room the butterflies kept getting bigger and bigger the closer she got. Once she got to the door of his office she knocked softly and heard him call for her to enter. When she walked in he was sat at his desk looking over some papers. He looked up at her surprised…<strong>_

"Haley?" _**Nathan looked very surprised to see her since they hadn't spoken in ages. **_

"Hi. Look I know this is slightly awkward but I need to check something with you"

"Urm okay, what's up?"

"I know Brooke has already told you and you said that it was okay. But I just wanted to double check that you are okay with me being Brookes maid of honour and walking down the isle and dancing together. I mean if you think its going to be too awkward I can ask Brooke to make Rebecca her maid of honour. I really don't mind, its not that much trouble. I know we haven't really spoken since I have been back. But I just want me make sure that Brooke and Lucas have a good day they deserve it after all of this time. I really want you to be okay with this because if your not then I wont be it…

"Hales!"

"I wont I can tell Brooke that its going to be too awkward, so she could make Rebecca her maid of honour"

"Haley!" _**Haley didn't hear Nathan because she was too busy waffling on…**_

"I mean I know things are awkward.."

"HALEY!" _**Nathan shouted this time in order to try and get her attention. **_

"Yeah?"

"Your rambling again Hales. Its fine please be Brookes maid of honour she will be devastated if you aren't. Espically 3 days before the wedding, infact I think she'd kill you. So please just do it, I am fine about the situation honestly. I don't want things to be awkward between us, I mean its Brooke and Lucas's day. We should keep our family drama to a minimum for the day!"

"Only if your sure Nathan, I don't want you to feel uncomrtable or Rebecca."

"Haley stop. You worry too much, its fine honestly hey it might be fun!"

"Okay thanks Nathan, anyway I have a class better go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brooke was now waiting for Ryan at the airport, she was bored so decided to call Haley and see how things went with Nathan...<strong>_

"So what did he say?"

"_Hi to you too! He said that he was fine about it."_

"See I told you! So everything is good in Naley Land?"

"_Everything is far from good and there is no Naley Brooke, I've already told you this millions of times" _

"Whatever you say teacher girl!"

"_Anyway its 3 days before your wedding isn't there millions of bride to be things you should be doing? Or even picking your son up from the airport?"_

"For your information I am waiting for Ryan to come, I am at the airport now! I wouldn't forget my own son!"

"_That's debatable Brookie!"_

"Hey! That's not true"

"_Okay Brooke now put the phone down and go get your son. Tell him I say hi!" _

"Yes Mom!" _**Brooke hung up the phone, she had been waiting for an hour for Ryan to arrive. His flight was delayed for some reason, which she didn't know. She couldn't wait to see him, it had been ages. Yeah they speak on the phone often but she hadn't actually seen her son for ages, due to him being at college. He was a bright kid, he got a full basketball scholarship to Duke. **_

"Hello Mom!" _**She turned round to see him stood there with a big grin. He was now taller than her, he his Fathers blonde hair but defiantly his mothers eyes. **_

"Ryan Nathan Scott come here!" _**She enveloped him into a massive hug.**_

"Okay Mom I kind of need to breathe here!" _**Brooke took a step back then they started walking to baggage claim to pick up his stuff. **_

"Sorry. So how have you been? Any girlfriend yet?"

"No Mom, no girl yet sorry. How are you and Dad doing?"

"Alright. Your Dad is very focused on the team now I think they are doing well I don't really know to be honest, you know I'm not very good at the whole basketball thing!"

"Mom your so basketball challenged! What about Aunty Haley and Uncle Nathan any gossip there?"

"I've brought you up well my dear son! Well I sent Haley to talk to Nathan today, nothing happened so I am having to result to plan B I think!"

"Always meadelling arnt you Mom!" _**Ryan laughed, he knew that his mother would have something planned to get his aunt and uncle back together. She always did have a plan to do something. **_

"Well someone's got to help them see sense!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brooke Lucas and Ryan are all sat around the dinner table eating and catching up <strong>_

"So Mom Aunt Haley said that nothing happened at all?"

"Yep so like I said I am going with plan B"

"What are you two talking about?" _**Lucas never understood what Brooke and Ryan where talking about. He swore that they talk in code language most of the time just to confuse him. **_

"The Naley reunion babe, we are going with plan B!"

"Yeah I know your going with plan B, but what is it? Infact what was plan A?"

"Dad, plan A is not important anymore plan B is!"

"You seriously are your Mothers child Ryan!" _**Ryan certainly was a man version of Brooke and Lucas knew it. **_

"I know right! I'm proud of him, so Ry plan B will be put into action Friday night giving us tomorrow to sort it all out, I'll get Millie to open the store to I can take the day off!"

"Seriously what is plan B, I'm starting to get worried now!" _**Lucas was seriously confused, he had no idea what Brooke and his son where talking about. Which was starting to frustrate him he hates it when they don't tell him things. **_

"Our stag and hen nights might accidently be on the same night….at the same place…and at the same time my dear husband to be!"

"But why that would mean that they would be joined together?"

"Because Dad then Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan will have to talk! Duh!"

"They are not going to fall for that. I saw it on a TV show once and it didn't work! So whos to say it will work in real life?"

"Luke be positive. We all know that they still love each other, they are meant to be its inevitable!"

"You and your medling Brooke Davies. Fine I'll go with it but its not going to work!"

"Don't underestimate plan B Dad"

"You 2 are crazy. You do realise Skills is going to go mad at you because he's organising my stag party?"

"I'll handle Skills I can be very pursatvie when I want to be, but you already know that don't you baby!"

"Okay ew. I do not need to know any information about my parents sex lives thank you!"

* * *

><p>"Brooke Davies how you doing baby girl?"<p>

"I'm doing good. I need a favour from you"

"Anything for you !"

"I need mine and Lucas's stag and hen nights to be at the same place and time"

"Brooke I have a whole night planned already!"

"I know I'll find a way to repay you, but please Skills!"

"Is there any particular reason for this?"

"To get Naley talking if they don't talk I'm going to kill them!"

"Alright fine. But I wanna organise this joint party shiz"

"Deal, its tomorrow 7pm at ours. Thanks skills you're the best"

"Anything for you Brooke Davies!"

* * *

><p>Brooke, Skills and Ryan had spent all yesterday planning for the party. They had loads of different things planned and loads of alcholo of course. Skills had told Nathan the time and place but no informed him of the real plan. Brooke had told Haley that she was having a small part with the girls then going out clubbing without Lily and Rebecca because they are not old enough. Neither Nathan or Haley where awre of the real plans. However neither was Rebecca which worried Brooke therefore she went to talk to her whole Lucas, Skills and Ryan set the party up.<p>

"Hello my faviourite neiece"

"Hey Aunt Brooke, shouldn't you be ready?"

"Yeah well I wanted to talk to you before the party!"

"Alright, whats up?"

"I wanna ask you something, but you cant get mad okay?"

"Okay your scaring me now, whats wrong?"

"Would you hate me if I tried to get your parents back together?"

"You want to get my Dad and Peyton back together? Why?" _**Rebecca was confused she thought that Brooke was rooting for Nathan and Haley to be together not Nathan and Peyton. Frankly she didn't want her Dad to get back with Peyton because she wasn't on the best of terms with her at the moment. She screwed over their family, I mean yeah she had been there while Haley was away and had brought her up as her own. But she didn't tell Nathan the real reason when she knew, even though she saw that Nathan was hurting. It just didn't make sense that Brooke wanted Peyton back in Rebecca's life.**_

"God no! I mean Haley. Look Becky, I know they still love each other. Haley left because of Chris not because she stopped loving Nathan or didn't want you"

"I know they still love each other I heard them talking to the other day, they seemed so I dunno just like they fitted together if you get what I mean. Also he's got a box of her things, and he still wears his wedding ring on a chain around his neck. I used to hear him and Peyton fighting about the fact he used to wear the ring around his neck, I just never heard the story behind where the ring came from."

"Wow. So you wouldn't mind?"

"As long as my Dad is happy then so am I"

"Becky if you feel uncomfortable with it I wont try anything"

"Its totally cool Aunt Brooke honestly. They are going to get together in the end anyway. So what you got planned?"

"Joint stag and hen nights, so they have to talk. Then there is the wedding they should talk then, if not I will kill them"

"Awh I was looking forward to our girls night but okay cool"

"Good thanks Becky. Please give Haley a chance I know she feels terrible for missing you growing up. I also know that she wouldn't get back with Nathan unless your okay with it. So please think about that before u say no to their relationship in the future."

"Okay thanks for asking me first Aunt Brooke"

"Its fine they will do the same if anything happens promise!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The party was all set up and guests where already arriving. All already aware of the plan to try and get Nathan and Haley talking. Neither Nathan or Haley have arrived yet which is worrying Brooke. <strong>_

"Babe calm down, they will be here. Just try and have fun please!"

"But what if someone told them, they wont come and will be very pissed at me! Haley might refuse to be my maid of honour"

"Brooke she's going to be pissed anyway. No one has told them promise you look there's Nathan now!" _**Nathan walked into the Brucas household looking very confused. He immediately walked over to where Brooke and Lucas were stood. **_

"What's going on?"

"Oh hey Nate, bye Nate" _**Lucas ran off in the opposite direction leaving just Brooke and Nathan. **_

"Traitor! Hey Nathan what's up?"

"Brooke whats going on, why are you here? I thought a stag part was men only?"

"Usually it is but we decide to join them together its just easier. Didn't Lucas tell you?"

"No he left that small detail out! What are you up to Brooke?"

"I'm not up to anything, I just thought it was better this way. Otherwise we would have to go clubbing which meant that Rebecca and Lily couldn't come!"

"You make a good point but I still think your up to something!" _**Brooke walked away quickly, Nathan knew that she was up to something but just couldn't think what. He then saw Rebecca walk in so he decided to go and see if she knew what Brooke was doing. **_

"What's up Dad you look pissed?"

"Don't swear. Your Aunt Brooke is plotting something, I know it. I mean why else would she join these parties together?"

"So she didn't have to go clubbing without me and Lily?"

"Yeah that's what she said but its Brooke, she would usually go very very OTT. Haley wouldn't have organised just this…wait…a minute, Haley! That's it!"

"What are you talking about Dad? Your waffling"

"Haley!"

"What about her?"

"Brooke put this together to get Haley and me to talk! Oh she's a sly on!"

"Dad your talking crazy, have you been drinking?"

"No I have not been drinking yet…"

"Whatever you say Dad!"

"Theres Haley now." _**Haley walked in, she was wearing a strapless red dress which stopped at her knee. It fitted her perfectly. She had red strappy high heels to match and was holding a red clutch bad. Nathans heart skipped a bit when she walked in the room, she looked breathtaking. Haley was looking very confused, she spotted Brooke and walked over to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the kitchen looking rather annoyed. **_

* * *

><p>"Ok ouch Haley! What are you doing?"<p>

"Why is everyone here, Brooke whats going on?"

"we decided to join the parties together, last minute decision by the way you look fabulous"

"Then why didn't you tell me? And thank you"

"Because me Skills and Ryan where busy planning and sorting things out!"

"What are you planning Brooke Davies?" _**Haley knew Brooke very well, she knew that Brooke was plotting something. **_

"Nothing what is it with people doubting me today? Nathan said the same!"

"Nathan said…wait Nathan is here?"

"Well yeah he is Lukes best man, Haley we've dicussed this!"

"Yeah I am aware of that! I just thought he might of refused to come if he knew that I was here"

"Why would he do that, I've told you that he loves you"

"Stop it Brooke, I love you for trying but its not going to work. Me and Nathan are not going to get back together"

"Haley I'm sorry I just want to see you both happy"

"I know but things arent going to be like they were before. Speaking of Ryan where is he?"

"Right behind you Aunt Haley!" _**Haley turned around to see a very tall Ryan stood in front of her. **_

"Woah Ryan you got tall, your making me look short here!"

"Anyone can make you look short!"

"Hey! Now come on give your faviourite Godmother a hug!" _**Ryan gave Haley a big hug…**_

"Things just go interesting…" _**Brooke said whilst point at the person who just walked into the room. Ryan and Haley both pulled apart and turned round to see what Brooke was on about. There was Peyton, stood talking to Tim Smith. **_

"Oh great" _**Haley said sarcastically. She thought things were bad enough at this party let alone Peyton now being there. It was going to cause some more awkward tension between everyone. Things definatly just got worst. **_"I forgot about her."

"To be honest Haley, I didn't think she'd turn up. She hasn't spoken to me since Rebecca moved back in with Nathan!"

_**Brooke and Peyton were not very close compared to Brooke and Haley. In high school it was Brooke and Haley against the world, Peyton was their friend but not a very close friend. Peyton and Brooke started talking more after Haley left and Peyton got with Nathan but they never where very close. Peyton always knew that Brooke preferred Haley and will take her side which is why Peyton never called Brooke after Haley came back. **_

"Maybe someone should warn Nathan and Rebecca!" _**Brooke was worried about them after all they have been through they didn't need Peyton stirring things up. **_

"Brooke, Nathan already saw her, he was stood over by Tim before he stormed off just as she came in"

"Oh, Ryan will you go find him I don't think its safe to send Haley"

"Alright mom, cya later Aunt Haley" _**Ryan walked off to find his uncle. He had always been close to Nathan when he was growing up and looked up to him a lot. **_

"I better go greet the witch. Sorry Haley, see you later" _**Brooke walked off leaving Haley stood on her own. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ryan found Nathan sat on Brooke and Lucas's balcony upstairs. <strong>_"Hey Uncle Nathan!"

"Ryan! What did I say less of the uncle dude. Hows it going?"

"Alright you?"

"Too much drama to explain Ry."

"Its alright my mom has been filling me in!"

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"So awkward with you, Peyton, Rebecca and Haley all here huh?"

"Its okay with Haley I can handle that, we talked the other day. Its just Peyton we havent spoken since she walked out, she just mailed the divorce papers to me and I had to mail them back"

"Oh so things are okay with you and Haley then?"

"I wouldn't say okay. We've spoken a few times apart from that nothing. I'm walking her down the isle tomorrow and my first dance is supposed to be with her"

"Yeah Mom said that Haley is really nervous about it"

"Me too. Ryan what was the real reason for this joint thing?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Yes you do, please Ryan!"

"Okay but don't tell my Mom that I told you. She set up the party to try and get you and Haley to talk and maybe sort things out"

"I knew it, thanks Ryan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haley was sat outside by the edge of the pool. She had her feet in the water, with her shoes beside her and a glass of wine in her hand. She heard footsteps coming up behind her she turned round and saw her daughter standing there. <strong>_

"Hi" _**Rebecca said it shyly and barely louder than a whisper.**_

"Hey" _**Haley was very shocked that Rebecca was talking to her. **_

"Can I sit down please?"

"Of course you can!" _**Rebecca took her shoes off and sat next to Haley. **_

"So awkward party, did you know that Peyton is here?"

"Yeah how you doing with that?"

"Okay I guess, I cant find my Dad though which is worrying"

"He's with Ryan, well Ryan went to go and find him"

"Oh okay thanks Haley" _**Haley was slightly disappointed that Rebecca didn't call her mom. But she wasn't surprised because they didn't really know each other. **_

* * *

><p>"Hey Peyton, thanks for coming!"<p>

"Thought it was easier"

"Fair enough, look Brooke I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"Yeah sure ask away!"

"I know its really short notice but can I bring a date tomorrow please?"

"Yeah of course you can, we have a spare place setting anyway because someone couldn't come, I'll just add that to your table!"

"Okay thanks Brooke, I'll see you tomorrow" _**Peyton walked off and got her phone out straight away she made sure that she sent a text… **_

_Hey asked her, its on xx _


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay not going to yabber too much! Thanks for all my reviews on the previous chapter! Sorry that I have been so long uploading! Im going to let you get on with reading now, this is my longest chapter I have ever written! This chapter is dedicated to dianehermans who has been asking for more Brucas for ages __J__ I hope you enjoy! __J_

**Chapter 17 **

_**Brooke and Lucas's party had gone well. Peyton kept quiet and didn't stirr up any trouble. Nathan and Haley didn't talk because Nathan spent most of his time talking to Ryan and Lucas. Which annoyed Brooke because her plan failed. Haley and Rebecca both went their separate ways after their conversation, but Haley was happy that they had spoken at all. Brooke stayed at Haley's because she was a sucker for tradition, so Lucas had a night with just him and Ryan in the house, which was very quiet. **_

_**Brooke had woken up with a slight hangover but that didn't matter because she was getting married today. She had been up since 6.30 much to Haley's annoyance running around the apartment very excited. They had both met Lily and Rebecca at the hair salon where they all had their nails and hair done. Haley and Rebecca hadn't spoken however things weren't awkward between them it was a comfortable silence. Lily and Haley had been talking and bonding, Lily always heard about Haley but had never met her well unless you count when she was first born before Haley had left. After having their nails and hair done, the girls headed over to the hotel to go get ready. **_

"So you nervous tigger?" _**Haley was fixing the back of Brookes dress, she Lily and Rebecca where already dressed and ready.**_

"Have to admit yeah a little. I mean it's a big deal!"

"Brookie you are already practically married anyway! Your just showing your love to everyone?"

"Yeah true thanks Haley!"

"You'll be fine aunt Brooke, just block the rest of us out!"

"Thanks Becky!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas, Nathan, Ryan and Keith have had a less relaxing day. They had all met al the hotel way later than the girls. They where all ready just lounging around watching a basketball game on TV. <strong>_

"So Luke you nervous?"

"A little. I just hope she'll turn up, how about you? Walking Haley down the isle and everything?"

"So nervous man. Do I talk to her or what?"

"Nathan calm down just do what you feel right!" _**Keith had always been like a father to Nathan since he emancipated himself from his real parents. Which is also part of the reason why Lucas and Nathan had become so close.**_

"But I don't know what feels right Keith!"

"I meant when your there in the moment, you will know what to do when the situation occurs trust me!"

"Chill Uncle Nathan, everything is cool man. You arent going to die, well unless Aunt Haley has a gun in her pocket and shoots you when your dancing. But that's highly unlikely, so your good!" _**Nathan had to hand it to him, his nephew had a sense of humour. **_

"Gee thanks Ryan, at least you have a sense of humour. I just hope that your not right about the whole gun thing!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nathan, Lucas, Keith and Ryan where all stood at the alter waiting for the wedding to start. They where all dressed in black tuxedos and gold waist coats. Lucas was starting to get nervous, for the past 19 years he had dreamt about this moment, the moment where he stood ready to marry the woman that he has loved ever since he saw her. And that moment was finally here. The music started, and shortly after Lily and Rebecca walked down the isle. They where both dressed in the same, it was a simple design. A subtle gold dress that came just below the knee. It was strapless, which went slightly in at the waist and flowed outwards. With golden strappy heels to match. Brooke had also given them both matching gold heart necklaces as a thank you gift. Rebecca's hair was simple, curls that was slightly curled and hung over her shoulders. Lily's hair was half and half, the bottom half was curled. Nathan watched his daughter as she walked up the isle, she definatly had her mothers looks, and hair but she inherited her fathers piercing blue eyes. <strong>_

_**Just as the girls got to the top of the isle, Haley started her descent down the isle herself. Nathans heart literally skipped at beat, he thought that she looked breathtaking. Her dress was slightly different to Rebecca and Lily's. It was a subtle gold colour, it had small straps on which laced up all down her back, it came slightly in at the waist and flowed just at her knee. (Imagine the one she wore in 7x01, but in light gold and a silk material). She wore strappy gold heels and had her hair loose over her shoulders, and slightly curled. Looking at her walking down the isle caused Nathan to flashback over their lives together before she left. The first time that he'd laid eyes on her, their first tutoring session. Their wedding on the beach, when she told him that she was pregnant, when Rebecca was born and then when she walked away from him. All of these memories where flowing through his mind. Haley knew that Nathan was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her. As she got to the top of the isle she gave him a small smile before she went to stand next to Rebecca and Lily. **_

_**Brooke started walking down the isle, with her father on her right. They linked arms together and started walking slowly. Her dress was beautiful, Lucas couldn't breathe. He knew that Brooke was beautiful but he had never seen her look so amazing. It was pure white and strapless, it had a empire line which was covered in jewels. It then clung to all of her curves with more material coming off it. (Brookes wedding dress in season 8!) she had her hair in a simple bun, with her vale coming out the middle of it. And a simple pearl hair band around her head. As they got to the top of the isle, her father kissed her cheek told her that he loved her and went to sit down. Brooke turned to Lucas so they where face to face, she already had tears in her eyes. Lucas took both of her hands in his and smiled at her before they both turned their heads to the minister. **_

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Holy Matrimony between Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Penelope Davies. After 19 years it looks like they are finally ready to commit to each other. They have both chose to do their own vows, so Lucas lets start with you"

"Brooke Davies, I cant believe that we are finally here after all these years. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and from the first moment I met you I knew that one day we would be here getting married. I am so in love with you and I know that I will be until the end of time. You truly are the best thing that has ever happened to be Brooke. I promise that I am going to love you right up until the day I die and even past that. This I vow today" _**Lucas spoke looking right into Brookes eyes which where full with tears. **_

"Thank you Lucas, Brooke it is your turn" _**The minister said. **_

"Well Lucas Scott, what can I say. I thought for years that I had put you off after saying no the first time. I guess I was wrong, I love you with all my heart. You have given me such an amazing life so far, and such an amazing son. I could not imagine life without you anymore you are my rock. I cannot wait to start the rest of my life with you, I love you. This I vow today" _**Lucas noticed a tear run down the side of Brookes cheek as she said her vows which she quickly wiped away once she had finished. **_

"Love is the most powerful force in the world known to man. Today Lucas and Brooke have vowed to love each other forever. Therefore we move onto doing the rings" _**Lucas and Brooke both turned around where Haley and Nathan handed them the rings in which where to be place on each others fingers in a few moments. **_

"Lucas please place the ring on Brookes finger and repeat after me…I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness"

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness" _**Lucas started slowly sliding the ring onto Brookes finger as the minister continued. **_

"I commit my heart and soul to you"

"I commit my heart and soul to you" _**Lucas repeated. **_

"I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day"

"I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day" _**Lucas repeated as he finished putting the ring onto Brookes finger halfway through the sentence he just held her hand and looked into her eyes. **_

"Brooke, please place the ring on Lucas's finger and repeat after me…I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness"

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness" _**Brooke repeated as she started putting the ring onto Lucas's finger. **_

"I commit my heart and soul to you"

"I commit my heart and soul to you" _**Brooke repeated, finding it hard to get her words out because she was crying. **_

"I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day"

"I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day" _**Brooke repeated, Lucas squeezed her hand and she smiled at him when the minster started talking again. **_

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!"

"Finally!" _**Lucas learned in and cupped Brookes face with both of his hands. Their lips met and worked together, they were not aware of all the catcalls and cheering coming from their guests. This moment was just about them and they where in their own little world. **_

"Mom, Dad get a room please, everyone is watching you!" _**Ryan tried to get his parents attention, they had to come up for hair at some point. Both Lucas and Brooke pulled apart and laughed. The music the started again, and they turned to walk down the isle. This was the moment that both Nathan and Haley were dreading. They both walked to the middle of the isle and Nathan took her arm in his. Both of them felt a spark as their arms touched. Nathan couldn't breathe, he had missed Haley so much and she was actually there next to him, with her arm in his. **_

"You look beautiful Hales" _**He whispered into her ear. She felt herself blush slightly and turned her head towards him to whisper back. **_

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself!" _**He smiled back at her and they both fell into a comfortable silence, there was no awkwardness between them at all. The walk down the isle was quicker than they both expected, but both of them were very nervous around each other. Nathans words were ringing in Haley's ears, she couldn't believe that he actually noticed the way that she looked and complimented her. She thought that it was going to be very awkward but however it was not, which made her feel better about them dancing together later in the day. Everyone had their pictures taken outside the church and also in a make shift studio in the hotel, even Nathan and Haley had some pictures taken together. Brooke knew that it was a good idea, because they would regret it when they finally get back together. No one had seen Peyton yet, which Brooke thought was strange. Everyone was gathered in the function room for Brooke and Lucas to arrive and dance their first dance together. Mia was standing on the stage ready to annouce the couples arrival. **_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lucas and Brooke Scott" _**Mia announced, Lucas and Brooke made their way through the tent to the centre of the dance floor. The band started play and Mia sung her song which she wrote for the couple, forever and almost always. Lucas held out his hand for Brooke and held her close to him. **_

"Have you been taking lessons?" _**Brooke had noticed that Lucas hadn't come even close to standing on her toes, which was surprising because he cannot dance very well usually. **_

"Yeah, Haley has been helping me, hence all the bruises on her feet!"

"Awh Lucas your so sweet!"

"Anything for you Mrs Scott" _**Brookes smile got bigger, after hearing Lucas call her Mrs Scott she had been waiting to be called that since they had first got together 19 years ago.**_

"Mrs Scott I could get used to that" _**Brooke grabbed his jacket bringing him closer and kissing him. It was already half way through the song before Nathan plucked up the courage to ask Haley to dance. He walked over to her and held his hand out. **_

"Care to dance Hales?" _**Haley looked up at him surprised before taking his hand and standing up. **_

"Sure, well we cant mess with tradition now can we!" _**they walked over to the dance floor and stood slightly away from Brooke and Lucas. Nathan held out his hand for Haley which she took he then held her close. She put her head on his shoulder. Their bodies fitted perfectly together, it felt like they had never been apart. Nathans heart was racing because she was so close and Haley could feel that. **_

"Your heart is beating really fast"

"I know well that's what happens when your around Hales. Have I told you how amazing you look today!"

"You might have mentioned it" _**She couldn't believe what he had just said, was it true what Brooke said. Did he really still love her or was he just being nice in order to keep the peace between them. **_"Have you been taking dancing lessons?" _**She noticed that he hadn't stepped on her feet at all, which was very surprising. He was defiantly like Lucas, but worst usually, he had 2 left feet but not today.**_

"Urm kind of Brooke has been trying to teach me, she didn't want me ruining her wedding, so I was forced to learn. At her own risk though I think I killed her feet!"

"Well the lessons paid off defiantly, your dancing way better" _**As Mia finished the song, Lucas, Brooke, Haley and Nathan carried on dancing and other couples joined in around them. Mia started playing more of her music for everyone to dance to. Rebecca watched her parents, she had never seen her Dad look so happy they both had big smiles on their faces, Haley was still lent on his shoulder. Rebecca was currently dancing with Ryan. **_

"They look happy don't they" _**Rebecca looked up at Ryan. **_

"Who? My mum and Dad?" _**Ryan was puzzled to who she meant.**_

"No my Dad and Haley. I generally have never seen him so happy Ryan just look at them they look made for each other!"

"Well according to my mum they are made for each other. And yeah they do look happy"

"I don't think he ever looked that happy when he was with Peyton ever. I know that he still loves her Aunt Brooke said so"

"Yeah but would you want them to get back together?"

"I don't know to be honest. I guess so if it makes them happy" _**She didn't know what to feel about her parents potentially getting back together. She hadn't really thought about it because she didn't really think that it was going to happen, however it hit her as soon as she saw them start to dance. They really were made for each other, just like jelly and ice-cream.**_

_**After a few songs everyone sat down for their meal. The top table had Karen, Keith, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Victoria and Richard. After the meal it was time for Nathan and Haley's speeches. Nathan stood up… **_

"Well first off I would like to say congratulations to my big brother Lucas and his new wife Brooke. We've always been close, I'm glad that its official now. I'm not very good at this whole speech thing, so I am going to keep this short. To be honest none of us thought this day would come, I think Brooke may have scared him a bit from saying no the first time. Yet here we are, she's still put up with him and all his floors." _**Everyone laughed. **_"I don't know much but what I do know is that Brooke and Lucas love each other and they have worlds really hard for that love. I did my research and asked Lucas what he wanted out of his marriage. He said that he intended to love and nurture his marriage the same way he does with basketball. He says he's going in fully committed, plans to score every week, change ends at half time and play half the season away from home. Which is funny because if he does Brooke reckons it's a sure fire way of getting a serious groin injury" _**Laughter filled the room. Lucas stood up. **_"Thank you Nathan, I think I am going to stop you there!"

"Awh but I had loads more Little brother!" _**Nathan wailed like a 5 year old. **_

"And if its anything like that, then I think I might just die. Hales?"

_**Haley laughed, and stood up. Both Lucas and Nathan stood down, all the people in the room where still laughing so Haley waited for them to stop before she started her speech. **_

"Well that what an interesting speech. Well I known both of these amazing people all of my life. Every memory of my childhood involves at least one of them, I always knew that they would end up together. There was always so much chemistry between them from day one, I was inevitable that they would end up together. Those two have been through thick and thin, together. They gave their hearts to each other unconditionally and that's what the term true love really is. Two souls facing life's obstacles with unconditional love. And once u give your heart never walk away from that love because some day you will regret it. If I know something its that Brooke and Lucas are meant to be together until the day that they die" _**Nathan knew that Haley was talking about him in her speech and how she regretted going. He saw the sadness in her eyes when she was talking about unconditional love and regretting leaving it behind. **_"Anyway I don't have to wish you luck because I know that you're going to be just fine! So congratulations Mr and Mrs Scott" _**Everyone lifted their glasses and toasted to Brooke and Lucas. Everyone settled down into conversations, Brooke and Lucas decided that they wanted to dance again. Haley was sat watching them smiling. Nathan was talking to Karen and Keith at the other end of the table.**_

"Nate go ask her to dance for god sake!" _**Keith wanted to help Nathan out with Haley it was clear how he felt about her even to Keith! **_

"Who?"

"Haley you idiot! She's sat there on her own looking bored!" _**Nathan looked at Haley, she looked bored but happy at the same time. **_

"She looks content with herself. I don't wanna ruin her thoughts" _**Nathan was looking for any excuse not to go and ask Haley not because he didn't want to dance with her because he does. He was just nervous about asking her, getting a no from her. **_

"Nathan stop looking for excuses not to, because if you do that you are going to get no where in life! Just please suck it up and go and talk to her!" _**Karen knew that she was being slightly mean to Nathan but he needed someone there to push him on! He needed that guidance to help him talk to Haley and sort things out and Karen and Keith where willing to be those pushers. **_

"Fine! Thank you!" _**Nathan got up and walked over to Haley and held out his hand. **_

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" _**Haley looked up at him surprised she then put her hand in his and stood up.**_

"Yeah of course!" _**They both walked over to the dance floor and started dancing together like the perfect couple. It was just Brooke and Lucas on the dance floor apart from them.**_

"Well. Well. If it isn't the happy couple!" _**All four of them turned round to see Chris Keller stood at the edge of the dance floor. Nathan felt Haley tense up in his arm, he immediately stood in front of her but made sure that his arm was around her still it wasn't a very comfortable position but he didn't care, he wanted to protect her. **_

"Chris how the hell did you get in here?" _**Brooke said very confused. Just then Peyton appeared from behind him. **_

"You said I could bring a date Brookie. Maybe you should have asked who my date was next time?" _**Peyton had a very smug look on her face. The whole room went silent, everyone was looking at the 6 on the dance floor. Rebecca turned round to see what everyone was looking at and saw. She immediately felt worried for Haley wondering whether she would have to go back with Chris. She decided to take action and walked over to her Father and Mother standing right in front of Haley helping her father protect her. **_

"Awh look at that little Haley James has got her own pair of body guards!"

"Peyton don't do this! I know you are hurting but please don't ruin my wedding day!" _**Brooke said desperately she wasn't worried about the wedding she was more worried about her best friend who was now clinging to Nathan like her life depended on it. **_

"Ha! Your funny, I don't hurt! I never did! I cant believe that you didn't see it, I never loved Nathan or Rebecca!" _**Rebecca was getting more angry and Lucas noticed this, he decided that he was going to stand next to her in case she went for Peyton, Brooke followed him. **_

"Peyton what are you talking about?" _**Nathan was confused! **_

"Its called acting Nathan maybe you should try it sometime! You really believe that I loved you and your ugly ass daughter!"

"Why you bi…..!" _**Rebecca tried going for Peyton before Lucas stopped her. **_

"Becky she's not worth it! Just calm down and let her explain what the hell she is talking about!"

"You people are so stupid its unbelievable. Just give me Haley and then we will leave you alone" _**Chris put his hand out and took a step forward. **_

"You stay away from Haley Chris. She is not coming with you not this time! This time I am here to fight for her, so you better just leave!" _**Nathan held onto Haley tighter and made sure that she was still behind him. He was not going to let her go not this time. Slow clapping was heard from the back of the room, everyone looked and saw no other than Dan Scott, sarcastically clapping and walking towards them. **_

"So sweet protecting her arent you Nathan! Just give us the girl and you will all be fine!"

"Will someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on here! Why are you all here! Cant you just leave Haley and her family alone!" _**Brooke was getting very annoyed and worried. She didn't know what they were all doing and didn't want them to take Haley. **_

"Shut up whore!"

"Don't call her that Dan! What the hell are you doing here as well?" _**Lucas couldn't believe that not only were they all here but the way that Dan had spoken to Brooke! **_

"You lot really are stupid! Do I need to spell it out?" _**Chris shouted out them, moving closer. **_

"You cant of thought that Chris was behind this whole operation all by himself do you! Ha! No, I was the brains behind it! Haley ruined your basketball career by getting pregnant deliberately just so that you couldn't go to Duke and you'd stay with her! Cant you see that, I had to make her pay! So I came up with the plan of Chris working with her then making her sign a contract which meant that she had to work with Chris for 19 years before she could return home. By then you would hopefully be married and took basketball up. Hence why I needed Peyton, I paid her every month to stay married to you and I paid Chris to make sure that Haley's life was hell and she would never come back to ruin yours. I did it all for you Nathan!"

"You were the brains behind of this whole operation! You make mine and my daughters lives hell because we thought that Haley left because of me! Because she didn't love me! Are you kidding me?" _**Nathan was very angry he couldn't believe that his own father had done this! **_

"No I am not Nathan, don't you see it was all for you! With Haley out the way you would have had to give up the baby! So that you could focus on your basketball! When that didn't happen I decided that I was going to get Peyton involved so the baby at least someone to go to when you was at basketball practice!" _**Everyone of them where getting ore angry by the second, they knew that Dan was messed up but they didn't realise just how messed up that he actually was. Haley had heard enough, she was getting so wound up the more that Dan talked and told them that it was all for Nathan. She had, had enough she let go of Nathan and stormed pass him. She walked straight over to Dan and got right in his face. **_

"YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL FOR 17 YEARS. YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTERED AND I HATE YOUR GUTS!" _**She punched him straight in the face. She then turned round to Chris and punched him also. **_"That was for agreeing to this and contributing to make my life hell!" _**She also slapped Peyton around the face and said…**_ "And that was for being a lying scank bitch!"

_**Nathan kicked into action and pulled Haley back from the three of them, he didn't want her to get hurt against two guys and Peyton! **_

"Hales he is not even worth it!" _**Haley turned round into Nathans chest and started sobbing. He held her tight and looked worryingly at Lucas. Rebecca had enough she decided that no one was going to mess with her parents again. She walked over to Peyton and slapped her. **_

"I hate your guts! I cant believe that you would do that to me! And you, your no grandfather of mine leave me and my parents alone! I never want to see any of you ever again"

"Don't talk to me.."

"Dan just leave it, you've said what you needed to now please just go" _**Lucas said firmly he wanted Dan out he had ruined him and Brookes day. **_

"Not until that life ruiner" _**he points at Haley. **_"Goes back on tour with Chris. If she stays so do I!"

"She is not going with you Dan give up leave me and my family alone! For once just go away, I don't want to see you again Haley didn't ruin my life you did!" _**Nathan just wanted Dan to go, he wanted to talk to Haley and see if she was okay. She was still crying into his chest so he knew that she wasn't okay but he still needed to talk to her. **_

"She is coming with me. She is on a contract! She has to come"

_**Haley had enough. She turned round. **_"DAN JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I AM NOT COMING WITH YOU. THE CONTRACT DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE. YOU'VE MADE MY LIFE HELL SO MUCH AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. IF YOU WANT ME TO GO WITH YOU THEN YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO CATCH ME U BASTERED!" _**and with that Haley ran off crying. **_

"HALEY WAIT!" _**Nathan decided that he was going to go after her, she was a bloody fast runner. He got to the door and turned back towards the dance floor. **_

"Rebecca go home with Karen and Keith please! Love you squirt!" _**Then he ran off in the direction that Haley went hoping to catch her. He needed to tell her that he still loved her and wanted to be with her. **_

_Ooooo well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, was a lot of drama. Some might not have been releastic but I don't care its not real life. So I am going away for 3 weeks unfortunately on Sunday. I am halfway through the next chapter so I am going to try really hard to get it uploaded before I go. Anyway before I go just thought I would recommend some stories for you all to read… Sweet surrender by ashly815- The best Naley story ever! They always wanted to be more by Naley12 and also An Affair to Remember by OTHNaley123...All defo worth checking out. Anyway im gunna stop waffling! Please review and let me know what you thought. THANKYOU :D _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

_Hey! So thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! :) Ive been working hard to get this on before I go! This chapter is heavy on Naley and Rebecca! :) Hope you like it! :)_

_**Nathan had been looking for Haley around Tree Hill for an hour. She had legged it into the darkness so fast he couldn't find her. He was not going to give up on her not this time. He'd looked all over tree hill, even tried the school and her apartment but there was no luck. Then he remembered Haley telling him when they where in high school that her and Brooke go under a bridge sometimes to hang out they had been doing it since they were little. He didn't exactly know what bridge, there where many in Tree Hill, but he would look under them all to find her. He had a feeling that she would be there, purely because he couldn't think of anywhere else that she would be. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the wedding Lucas had told everyone that they should carry on like nothing had happened and sorry for the disruption. Everyone had continued to get on with it, several people where dancing. Mia had finished her set, and handed over to the DJ that Brooke had hired. Brooke, Lucas, Ryan, Rebecca, Lily, Karen and Keith where all sat on the top table talking about what had happened. <strong>_

"I cant believe that Dan was behind the whole thing, and that he would come and ruin your wedding day. I knew he was evil but I didn't think that he could do something so bad. I hope that Haley is okay, she has been through so much" _**Karen said concerned, she had always been close to Haley and was generally worried about her. **_

"I think she was just about over what had happened in her past and was ready to start again. This is the worst possible time for all of this to blow back up again. I am really worried about how she ran off like that, what if Nathan cant find her. He doesn't know about our spot that we used to go when we wanted to talk about things or where upset. She probably went there and he doesn't know and and…"

"Brooke babe calm down. Nathan is smart he will look all over to find her. You never know he might know about your and Haley's spot. You know that they told each other everything back in high school. Just leave him too it, if we haven't heard from him in an hour then I will go and ring him" _**Lucas could tell that his new wife was very worried about Haley. But he just needed her to calm down and trust Nathan. Lucas knew that Nathan wasn't stupid and would work out that Haley was under the bridge. He knew that Haley had told Nathan about it because he was there when she did. **_

"He really loves her doesn't he?" _**Everyone turned round to look at Rebecca. There was an awkward silence until Brooke spoke. **_"What sweetie?"

"He really loves her doesn't he? My Dad he really loves Haley. I saw them together earlier when they where dancing, I watched him when she was walking up the isle, he has never looked happier. Then he protected her from Dan, and ran off after her"

"Yeah he really does love her Becky. And you protected her as well Becky and I am proud of you for that"

"Thanks Aunt Brooke. I just felt the need to it was weird, I could see how much he had hurt her and I felt like I had to help my Dad protect her. In fact I've got to go" _**Rebecca ran off, she wanted to talk to Haley before her Dad got there. She wanted to talk to her Mom. She heard Karen and Brooke shouting after her but she just kept on running pretending that she couldn't hear them. She knew exactly where to go the bridge. Which is exactly where she went. Haley was sat on the edge with her head in her hands shaking and crying. Rebecca walked up to her and sat next to her. Haley looked up, she had red puffy eyes and mascara was running down her face. **_

"Hi" _**Haley managed to get out even though she was still crying. **_

"Hey. I just wanted to come see if you were okay. Are you?"

_**Haley wiped her tears and let out a small smile. **_"No not really, thanks for caring and coming"

"That's okay. I'm sorry for what Dan did to you. I wish he would have just kept his nose out because if he did I would have grown up with my real mom."

"Yeah I wish he had just kept his nose out too Becky believe me. I had just a horrible time on tour my life was like hell I hate him so much!" _**Haley started crying again, Rebecca didn't quite know what to do she felt a bit awkward. But she wanted to comfort Haley so she put her arm round her, Haley rested her head on Rebecca's shoulder. **_

"You must think I'm a right wimp crying over past things that have happened"

"No not at all, your obviously had a horrible time on tour and just finding out that it was all down to Dan must be overwhelming."

_**Nathan had searched under every bridge in Tree Hill, he was on the verge of giving up now. Until he came to the last one that he could think of, there he found his daughter with her arm around Haley who had her head on Rebecca's shoulder still crying. His heart swelled at the sight of the two most important women in his world. He walked over to them and sat the other side of Haley. Haley hadn't seen him or noticed that he was there until he pulled her away from Rebecca into his arms. She had her head in his chest where she cried. **_

"Shh Hales its okay. He has gone, he's not going to get near you anymore I promise you! I am going to protect you Haley I swear on my life"

_**Haley looked up and Nathan and said. **_"I'm so sorry Nathan I should have told you!"

"Haley you did what you thought was best, come on lets get you home. You can come and stay with us tonight if that's okay Becky?"

_**Rebecca thought about it, but she figured it would be best otherwise her Dad would worry about Haley too much. Plus she knew that Dan couldn't get to Haley if she was with them. **_

"Yeah that's fine"

_**Nathan got up and then helped Haley get up. Once she was up he put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. They started walking, Nathan also put his other arm around Rebecca's shoulder and whispered thank you into her ear, she nodded. They had driven back to Nathans, Haley had fallen asleep in the car. She was tired from the running and then all the crying that she had done. **_

"What are you gunna do Dad, she looks flat out!"

"Yeah Haley sleeps like a dead person. I guess I'll carry her in, I'm sure she isn't any heavier than she was when she was pregnant with you!" _**Nathan carefully opened the car door, undid her the seatbelt and slowly lifted Haley out of the car. She wasn't heavy at all, lighter than when she was in high school. When Nathan started walking Haley moved her head more into his chest and her arms went around his neck. He carried her up to his bedroom, he carefully laied her onto his bed and took her shoes off. He put the blanket over her, turned off the light and shut the door. He then made his way back to the living room where Rebecca was sat on the couch on the phone to Brooke. **_

"Yep everything is fine Aunt Brooke…yeah okay I'll tell him…alright yeah have a good time. Love you too!" _**she put the phone down and turned towards her dad who was sat next to her. **_"Aunt Brooke said thank you for finding her"

"Becky why did you go and find Haley? And how did you get there before me?"

"I knew where she would be because Brooke used to take me under the bridge when I was little. She told me last time that I was down there that it was her and Haley's spot. Therefore I knew straight away that she would be there. I went there to see if she was okay, she just found out that Dan was behind making her life hell. I felt like I had to go and see if she was okay and to help protect her"

"You really have grown up Becky, I'm so proud of you. Thank you!"

"That's okay Dad, Haley isn't as bad as I thought she was. I want to get to know her Dad, I want her to be my real Mom! If that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is! Seriously Becky your going to make her so happy when she hears you tell her that. Im so proud of you!"

"Thanks Dad, so are you going to tell her that you still love her? I saw you looking at her today, could you make things anymore obvious?"

"When the time is right yeah maybe I will. Maybe I wont. Would you be okay with it if I did and things happened?"

"I thought that I wouldn't but yeah I would. Just make sure that I don't hear anything please!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haley woke up the next morning. She was confused, she was still in her dress but had her shoes off and was in someone's bed. Then she remembered what happened at the wedding yesterday, Rebecca talking to her and Nathan taking her to his car. It then clicked she must be in Nathans bed. She looked around and saw pictures of her and Nathan in high school. She also saw pictures of Rebecca growing up, but none had Peyton in which was surprising because Peyton had been such a massive part of their lives. She decided that she would go and try to find Nathan. She walked out of the bedroom, even though she had no idea where she was going she managed to get to the living room where she found Nathan asleep on the sofa, still in his tux with a blanket covering just the bottom half of him. He didn't look comfortable at all she decided that she wasn't going to wake him up because even though it was a comfortable position for him he looked sound asleep. She went into the kitchen to make him and Rebecca some breakfast to say thank you. She was in the middle of cooking pancakes when Rebecca walked into the kitchen. <strong>_

"Whatcha making?" _**Rebecca knew that was a stupid question but she just wanted to make conversation between the two of them. **_

"Pancakes. To say thank you" _**Haley started putting some on a plate then handed them to Rebecca. **_"Thank you for coming to find me last night, it meant a lot sorry I was such a cry baby!"

"Its okay understandable for what happened. Woah these are really nice thank you!"

"Your welcome! Is your Dad awake yet?"

"Yes he is! Morning!"

"Morning Dad! Look Haley made pancakes!" _**Haleys heart sunk a little bit when Rebecca called her Haley. But she knew that it was way too soon for Rebecca to be calling her Mom. **_

"Sweet I love Haleys pancakes!" _**Haley handed him the plate. **_"Thanks Hales!"

"Your welcome just something to say thank you for taking care of me last night. And letting me stay here! Im sorry I was a cry baby and fell asleep in your car. I would have been fine at mine though!"

"No its fine, I wanted to know that you were safe!"

"Well thank you!"

"I'm gunna go shower. Thanks for the breakfast Haley. See you later!" _**Rebecca walked off, what her parents didn't know was that she was just stood outside the door listening into the conversation that was yet to come. **_

"So you feeling any better?" _**Nathan was still tucking into his pancakes. Haley was now clearing up the mess that she had made. **_

"Yeah a little. Seriously thank you for last night Nathan. You protected me from Dan"

"I didn't want him hurting you, not again. He isn't going to go anywhere near you from now on Haley I promise you! You will not have to go back on tour with Chris!"

"Thank you Nathan. How did u find me anyway?"

"I remembered that you said about your and Brookes bridge in high school. So I went round all the bridges in Tree Hill until I found you, and my daughter!"

"Yeah I didn't tell her to come she just sorta turned up. I babbled for a bit cried more and she hugged me. Sorry!"

"What are you apologising for?"

"If I had never of ran off then Rebecca and you wouldn't have had to come and find me! I put you both in danger!"

"Haley stop apologising and saying thank you! Its fine! I am glad that I was there to save you to be honest! And I am glad that you are okay because if you weren't I know that I would defiantly blame myself, because lets face it, it is kind of my fault!"

_**Haley walked over to the breakfast bar and stood the opposite side to Nathan. She lent forward and lifted his chin with her fingers so that he was looking at her. **_

"Nathan do not blame yourself. None of this was or is your fault! If your going to blame anyone then blame your stupid arse Father. He came up with this plan Nathan, not you him. If I had of told you about Chris then maybe we could have fought them but I didn't and I am so sorry for that. Please don't blame yourself Nathan!"

"Its not your fault either Hales!" _**Their eyes both locked, then ended up staring at each other for what felt a life time before Haley realised what she was doing. She took her hand away from under his chin, smiled and went back to cleaning up. They both went into a comfortable silence. Rebecca moved from her position and decided that she would actually go and have a shower. And would also call her Aunt Brooke to see if she could help her with a plan to get her parents back together because she knew that it was the right thing to do. **_

_Well there you go guys! __J__ I didn't leave it on a very mean cliff hanger as I wont be able to upload for 3 weeks, i will write when on holiday so i will be able to get my chapter up as soon as I am back! :) ! I hope you all have a good rest of the summer thank you for reading this chapter! Please review if you get the chance I love reading all your thoughts on the story and let me know if u have any ideas for what to happen next! :) _

_I'll give you some preview of the next chapter…_

_- Rebecca and Brooke device a plan to get Naley back to being Naley. But not until Brooke comes back from her honey moon. _

_- Rebecca and Haley have a mother and daughter talk finally! _

_-Nathan makes a decision on about how he truly feels about Haley and whether he is going to tell her. _

_AND… Haley and Ryan have some bounding time which involves some secret spilling! _


	19. Chapter 19

_I am so sorry that i havent updated! Its been manic, i went on holiday for 4 weeks, then had to live in my nans house for a week! Anyway I hope everyone had a good summer holiday! :) Heres my new chapter i wont keep waffling on! Hope you enjoy! Reviews and opinions are always welcome :) x _

**Chapter 19 **

_**Haley left Nathan's quickly because she thought things were slightly awkward between the two of them. Lucas and Brooke are still on their honey moon, Ryan is looking after their house whilst they are away. Nathan and Haley haven't spoke since the day after the wedding which was a week ago. Rebecca is still waiting for her Aunt to return in order for them to talk about what they can do to get Naley back together. **_

_**Rebecca has been thinking about Haley a lot since the wedding she had seen how happy that they are together when they danced and also how protective Nathan was of Haley in front of Dan, Peyton and Chris. She couldn't believe that Peyton had been in on it all the time and the horrible things her grandfather had done over the years. It just didn't make sense to her why would people do this? She knew that Dan was evil but not this evil he was a monster. No one has heard anything from Dan, Chris or Peyton since the wedding. **_

_**Nathan has been thinking of Haley since the wedding a lot. He regularly has flashbacks of memories that they shared together when he is just doing everyday things. **_

_**Ryan and Haley have been spending a lot of time together, she has been going round to Brooke and Lucas's every night to cook him and her dinner. They haven't really spoken that much which kind of upset Haley she wanted to get to know her godson be close to him. She hoped that their relationship would grow stronger soon. Purely because she wanted someone to talk to that wasn't Brooke. As much as she loves Brooke, she has been there for her since the beginning but she just wanted to talk to someone else for once. Even though Ryan was Brooke's son it is still a different person technically. They are both sat at the table eating dinner everything is silent and there is a slight awkwardness in the air. Until Ryan decides to speak up. **_

"So Aunt Haley, how's life going?"

"Alright I guess thanks. Works getting more stressful because its nearly the end of the school year so all the finals and everything. What about you, when you going back to college?"

"Well I was kind of thinking about not going back. I was thinking about just coming home for the rest of the year and going to a college closer to here. I just want to be home again I don't like living away from home I miss everything!"

"Well that's completely up to you Ryan if you think that's best then you do that but you need to make sure that you know exactly what you are doing before you make some drastic decisions. Believe me I know what its like living away from home, I did it for 17 years and I missed so much like my own daughter growing up! But anyway I'm sure your parents would love to have you home as long as that is what you want. It might take you a while to explain it all to your Dad and he will more than likely try and talk you out of it."

"Speaking of you missing things and everything. What happened after the wedding I never did ask you?"

"Rebecca came to find me, we talked then Nathan turned up. We talked and I stayed at their house for the night. It was slightly awkward in the morning so I went straight after eating breakfast."

"Wow so Rebecca actually came to find you?" _**Ryan was surprised he didn't think Rebecca wanted anything to do with Haley let alone going to find her after everything was spilled. Maybe the comfrontation from Dan made Rebecca realise that it wasn't Haley's fault that she had to go and that Haley didn't actually want to it was just to protect her and her Dad. **_

"Yeah she spoke to me for a few minutes then I started crying like a baby and she hugged me. Then Nathan turned up."

"Interesting…" _**Ryan said slowly whilst stroking an imaginary long beard. **_

"What's interesting? Why are you stroking an imaginary beard?"

"Its just interesting how they both protected you all a sudden don't you think?"

"Well yeah it was weird I suppose but how is that interesting?"

"Because Rebecca has treated you like crap since you have come back, Nathan kinda did too. Yet when they found all this out they protected you…you see where I am coming from?"

"Urm no Ryan you've confused me totally here. You lost me at because to be honest!"

"To be honest with you I don't really know what I am talking about but what I do know is that Rebecca clearly understands the full reason why you left and may be ready to let you back into her life. Sounds like Uncle Nathan is too, I think he has always been ready to let you back in. Epically now he has found all of that out"

"I duno Ryan I would love for them to let me back in but I don't think its as simple as saying it. I just don't think they are ready to trust me again and I don't know whether they ever will be!"

"If they don't trust you then they are clearly stupid. You where blackmailed into leaving them, you went to save their lives! There is no reason for them not to trust you. The whole thing was fucking Dan Scott's fault not yours!"

"Language! But thank you. I don't know I take it day by day. See how things fan out I guess."

"What's it like in class? With Rebecca?"

"It is less awkward than it was. She says hello to me and smiles now, before she would just storm past me and give me evils."

"Well its all looking good. I'll talk to her tomorrow or give her a ring later. See what she says and how she feels about the whole situation we are pretty close she'll tell me anything…I think!"

"Thanks Ryan you're the best godson ever!" _**Haley got up from the table and gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek before clearing the table and walking into the kitchen! **_

"Anything for the best godmother and future aunty!"

"Yeah I wish!"

_**Haley was glad that she had a talk with Ryan. She felt closer to him, like she could talk to him about anything. She knew that even though he was Brookes son and Brooke had the worlds biggest gob and was a Olympic gold medal winning gossip. Ryan wasn't like that she felt like he wouldn't tell anyone what they had been talking about even if he was asked. **_

_**Ryan also felt closer to Haley. He was glad to talk to someone about his plans with changing colleges and moving back home. He knew that she understood what it is like living away from home and missing all the important things. Even though his situation wasn't as bad as hers he knew that she still understood. He hoped that his cousin and uncle let her in soon because he knew that they wanted her back in their lives just are too stubborn to admit this! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later Ryan decided that he was going to ring Rebecca like he promised Haley earlier that day. <strong>_

"Hey Ryan whats up?"

"Hey Cuz! You alright, fancied a chat haven't spoken to you since the wedding!"

"Yeah I'm alright thanks. What do you really want Ryan, I can read you like a book!"

"Just being my nosey self and wondering how its going with Haley and your Dad!"

"Alright I guess. I don't really know to be honest, I wanna talk to her but I am too scared that she is going to like hate me or something. Hate me for not believing her and letting Peyton become my mom."

"Becky don't be so silly. The Peyton thing had nothing to do with you! She is not going to hate you I mean what is there to hate?"

"I duno im just scared Ryan. Really scared!"

"You don't need to be Becky. She's amazing, really nice and caring I've got to know her over these past 2 weeks and I think that she's epic! If you want I can come with you to talk to her?"

"I don't know to be honest I am just so confused"

"Look I have an idea how about I organise for you two to meet tomorrow at the river court? I'll sit the other side of the river and watch you make you feel safer if you want?"

"Okay thanks Ryan you're the best! Love you loads!"

"Love you too Becky!"

**Haley and Rebecca's first talk! **

**Ryan had rung Haley and Rebecca making sure they knew the time that they where supposed to be meeting. In the morning Rebecca was waiting for Haley to arrive at the river court. She had got there early to make sure that she didn't miss Haley arriving. She decided that she was going to ring Lily to past the time away. **

"Hey Lils"

"_Hey, whats up?"_

"Nothing just waiting for Haley to arrive, I came early to make sure I didn't miss her."

"_Ah right you nervous?" _

"Yes very, I mean don't get me wrong I am looking forward to talking to her but I am soo nervous. Maybe she wont even turn up!"

"_Of course she will from what I have heard from my Mum she wouldn't do that" _

"I don't know Lily, I don't know what to expect from her to be honest with you. I don't know whether I will like her or not."

"_Don't be nervous Becky, things will be fine. Have you told your Dad?"_

"No not yet, do you think I should. I was kind of hoping to get to know Haley a bit more before I talk to Dad about it"

"_I duno why don't you ask Haley if she thinks you should talk to her about it?" _

"Yeah maybe."

**Just then Haley pulled up in her car. **"Oh lils she is here gotta go bye. **Rebecca hung up just as Haley started walking over. She came over and sat next to Rebecca on the bleachers. **

"Hey"

"Hi"

"I just wanna say thank you for this Rebecca. I am so glad you wanna talk to me!2

"Everyone calls me Becky. And its fine, I am grateful that you actually turned up to be honest, I was convinced that you wasn't going to."

"I know but I promise that I am here for good and if you ever need me I will be there I promise you I am not going anywhere this time!"

"Okay, I believe you."

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to ask what about Chris and the tour really. Wondering why you didn't tell Dad in the first place?"

"The tour was horrible, I hated every minute of it. It didn't feel right without your Dad there, I went into depression and everything it was so horrible. Chris Keller, he treated me like I was a piece of dirt, I wanted so bad to get out of the contract. I didn't tell your Dad the real reason because I was scared that if Chris found out that Nathan knew or Nathan tried to come with me which he probably would have then Chris would hurt him or you. I didn't want that so I just left without saying a word and it absolutely killed me inside to walk away from the love of my life and you, my only daughter, my own flesh and blood. I was so happy to find out that I had crashed on the tour bus and nearly died because I thought it might be a way out of the contract, but I was wrong. That is why me and Brooke had to go and see Chris"

"Oh right yeah, so it really was all to protect me and Dad then?"

"Of course, if I had the choice then I wouldn't have gone at all, no way! I would have told Chris to stick it! You and your Dad are far more important than some stupid music career believe me!"

"Well for what its worth you are an amazing artist, I used to listen to all your music"

"Thanks, its just something that I used to enjoy but after the tour I hate now. So you listened did your Dad tell you who I was?"

"No he didn't, he told me about you when I walked in on him and Peyton fighting about you over the news article that was on the TV just after your accident"

"I'm sure he did it to protect you from the truth and hurting you. I know what he is like he would want to make sure that you lived a happy life before he told you. But I promise you after that contract was up I was planning on coming back anyway, I knew that he might of moved on and you wouldn't know about me. But I was going to come back and check on you. I know that just me saying it wont make you believe me and you may want proof of that which I don't have but honestly that is what I was planning" _**Haley still couldn't believe that she was talking to Rebecca and they weren't fighting or it wasn't awkward at all. Rebecca was so grown up. **_

"Don't worry from what everyone has been saying about you I believe you"

"Thanks, so tell me about your life how has it been?"

"Well considering, pretty standard. Grew up with Peyton as my Mom, so mostly centred around music and basketball really. Me and Dad used to spend a lot of time here, and we still do. I'm doing pretty well at school, I am head of the tutor centre and am majoring in all my subjects. Principle turner said that I am most likely going to be valedictorian for my graduating class which is good I guess"

"I was Valedictorian for my class and I was a tutor as well. That's how I met your father I was his tutor"

"Really?" _**Rebecca never asked Nathan about Haley and their lives together. She didn't know anything about Haley and her life. She just knew that Haley was loved by so many people in Tree Hill.**_

"Yeah, him and your uncle Lucas hated each other to start with. Your Dad needed tutoring so I offered to help him as long as he left Lucas alone. Which he kind of did, and I fell in love with him. Then after a lot of drama we got married, Lucas and Nathan became proper brothers and I had you then well you know the rest. I loved Nathan so much, he was my whole world, our relationship ran into a lot of dramatic things along the way, but we stuck through it together. We faced everything together until Chris Keller came along, then things changed. But I am not going to lie I never stopped loving him, and I never will. We had this saying…"

"Always and forever right?"

"Yeah how did you know?" _**Haley was surprised that Rebecca knew about that, maybe Nathan had said it to Peyton. **_

"He has a box in his closet that says Always and Forever on the top of it. I've never looked in it, but then I saw that on the bottom of your letter and I figure the contents of that box has something to do with you. And Grandma told me. I don't know I might be wrong but the odds are pretty high that I am right. I know he still loves you, he never loved Peyton, I can see that now."

"I don't think he does Becky. As much as I want him to love me back, he has moved on. He loves Peyton now, and I don't want to come between your family, I am not a home wrecker"

"Peyton is not my Mom Haley. She never was and never will be. My Dad never loved her he just settled for her because she was there at the time. I think he is being stubborn because he doesn't want to face the fact that he still loves you. Look Haley I know we just kinda met but that letter helped a lot okay, I just need time please you need to give me that"

"I understand that. I have said all along that I am not her to snake into your life. If you don't want to talk to be or know me then you don't have to I know what I did wasn't acceptable to go like that and I should have told Nathan the real reason I was just protecting him Chris told me that he would kill him if he found out that Nathan knew about it"

"Yeah and I know that now. Thank you for this Haley, thanks for actually turning up and talking to me."

"Wouldn't have missed this for the world!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later Ryan was waiting at the airport for his parents to arrive back home from their honeymoon. He wasn't concentrating when someone tapped him on the shoulder he turned round and his parents where both stood there. <strong>_

"Mom, Dad! Welcome home!" _**He hugged both of them.**_

"Hey Ry! So I want all the gossip from Naley land what's been going on?"

"Mother you have no idea!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while (again!) just started year 13 at 6th**** form they've already given me so much coursework meanies! :( Anyway just wanna say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this story! I am so grateful to all of you! Naley12, dianehermans, hebewe thanks guys! :D X **

**Also thanks to Zenfish for adding this to their favourites, alerts and your review :) X**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ryan explained everything that happened whilst his Mom and Dad where away. Brooke was very excited to find out that Haley and Rebecca had a heart to heart! She was still certain that her and Rebecca needed to sort Naley out for themselves because both Nathan and Haley where being stubborn. Brooke has called a meeting for her Rebecca and Ryan at her house to discuss their 'plans'. <strong>_

"Okay team Naley! Lets get this mission a go!"

"Mom calm down. We are not FBI agents chill!"

"I can dream can't I?"

"So Aunt Brooke, how are we going to get them back together?" _**After having a heart to heart with Haley, Rebecca knew that she wanted her parents back together more than she had first thought. **_

"Now this is one of my strong points! Naley! I have devised a plan that will at completion result in Naley being once more!"

"I'm sorry what? You lost me!"

"Mom seriously not Charlie's Angels! Please speak properly so we can understand you!"

"Okay sorry! I was just dreaming! You already said that I can't be the FBI, now I cant be one of Charlie's Angels! Dream killer much?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry! Yes the plan is…."

* * *

><p>"So how was the honeymoon man?" <em><strong>Lucas and Nathan are currently playing a game of HORSE at the river court. <strong>_

"Yeah it was alright man. How's your two weeks been?"

"Not to bad. So I decided what I wanna do about Haley!"

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"I want her back man. I've always wanted her back ever since she went away! I'm gunna get her back Lucas. I am not going to let her get away this time!"

"Fair enough Nate. I'm glad you've finally seen the light. Have you spoken to Rebecca about this?"

"Yeah after the wedding she said that she wants Haley to be her real Mom. Then asked when I was going to tell her that I love her and said that she wouldn't mind if we started things up again!"

"Whoa she's really grown up these past months she started off hating Haley now she wants to get to know her? Is this the same Rebecca we are talking about?"

"Yeah it is the same person. I'm so proud of her! She really has turned into a mature young lady!"

"So when are you going to tell Haley?"

"I don't know really. I suppose I should organise something but I have no idea what to do"

"You might want to enlist the help of my wife, she's better at all the lovey dovey crap!"

"I might just do that Luke. Thanks!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haley is teaching Rebecca and Lily's AP English class she was just giving out homework when the bell rang for lunch. Everyone started walking out Rebecca was stalling because she wanted to talk to Haley before she went off for lunch. <strong>_

"Hey Rebecca what's up?"

"Hey. I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday again it meant a lot to me"

"Your welcome, anytime you need me just ring me. Here's my number" _**Haley wrote down her cell phone number and handed it to Rebecca. Just as she was about to go Nathan walked in. **_

"Hello Ladies"

"What you doing here Dad?"

"Hi to you to Becky! I actually makes it easier that you two are here at the same time. I was wondering whether you both wanted to come to Mom's café for lunch?"

"Me?" _**Haley was generally surprised that Nathan wanted to go to lunch the 3 of them together. **_

"No Hales I am talking to Rebecca and the invisible man who is stood next to you!"

"Oh right yeah. Sorry I'll just move over so that you can have a proper conversation with your new best friend!"

"You're Tree Hill's new comedian Hales! Let me just make a call to the mayor to make sure that he knows we have an amazing comedian in this town" _**Nathan picked up his phone and pretended to dial. Rebecca started laughing. **_

"You two are so funny! I love your banter! Now please can you stop because I am hungry! And Grandma's mac and cheese is the best I am totally craving some right now! And no Dad not as in pregnant craving, just craving!"

"Alright good! Lets go! So are you actually coming then comedian Haley?"

"Yes I am coming comedian Nathan!" _**Rebecca loved the banter that was going on with Nathan and Haley right now. She could really see how much they got along and acted like best friends. She knew that they are perfect for each other and is hoping that Brooke's plan works or Nathan does something about it himself because their relationship together is just going to waste. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the café…<strong>_

"HALEY!" _**Karen ran from the table that she was serving to hug Haley who was clearly more important that her costumers. **_

"Hey Karen! Its been ages!"

"Too long kiddo. You should come over more!"

"Hopefully soon I will" _**She looked at Nathan and smiled. Karen showed them to a table and they all sat down. Haley and Rebecca sat next to each other opposite Nathan. **_"So what will it be?"

_**Rebecca and Haley both spoke and the same time. **_"Mac and Cheese!"

"Oh dear what have I got myself into! There's two of them Mom please help me and do not feed the monsters mac and cheese save me!"

"If you do not feed me mac and cheese then I will get grumpy and will turn into a monster. I may even eat you as you will be starving me!" _**Haley said trying to keep a straight face which was harder that she first thought. **_

"Okay point taken Haley can have some! Just not my daughter over there"

"Awh but Daddy you know that you love me so much that you want to buy me some mac and cheese! Please!" _**She did the famous puppy dog face that she knew always cracked her farther. **_

"Urgh fine that face never fails. And who said that I was paying anyway!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nathan and Haley are stood in the parking lot at school. Rebecca has already gone back to her lesson. <strong>_

"Thanks for lunch Nathan! I had a great time with you and Rebecca"

"Your welcome yeah it was good. Felt like we where a real family"

"Yeah it did."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Yeah of course anytime I would love to"

"Yeah maybe we could just have lunch, me and you. No annoying teenager?"

"Are you asking me on a lunch date Nathan Scott?"

"Well yeah I was trying to. Come on Hales you know that I fail at all of this stuff!"

"Yes you do! I will think about it and get back to you!" _**She winked at him before walking into the school. When she got to the doors she looked back to see Nathan still watching her. She smiled and went in. Things where defiantly getting better as her time goes on in Tree Hill and she is glad that she is back. **_

* * *

><p>"Right Mother! You need to go and talk to Nathan, get this plan into action!"<p>

"Your nearly as bossy as me! Haven't you got some college work to be getting on with or something?"

"No hence why I am in your store annoying you! Do you want me to mind the store while you go and talk to him?"

"Yes please ma love! You're a star! I shall go and carry out my part of the plan!"

"Cool. I'll ring Rebecca when she gets out of school to ask her to do her bit!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brooke knew that Nathan didn't have any basketball practice because she knew that Lucas didn't have any either. This was the perfect opportunity to go and talk to him about the situation with Haley. Brooke knew that if this worked there would be such a high chance that Rebecca would have both of her parents together finally. And they could all live their lives happily which is what she wanted for her best friend, god daughter and brother in law. She also hoped that she would get to plan another wedding and be a brides-maid again! <strong>_

"Hey Brooke what's up?"

"Nothing much. I came to talk to you about Haley. I want you to go on a fate with her Nate. I know how much you love her and want to be with her. I know your not very goof with the whole date thing hence why I want to organise it for you! Make if perfect for Haley! You cant say no because I will kill you personally otherwise!"

"I actually asked her out today!"

"No Nathan you are not saying no to this…wait what?"

"I kinda asked her out today anyway! We went to lunch, Rebecca too! And after I asked if next time it could be just us too. She said that she would think about it!"

"Awh what you ruined my plan Nathan Scott for that I will kill you anyway!"

"Woah lets not make any drastic actions you can still organise it if you want to Brooke?"

"Yay and that is why I love you! Not like that okay ew!"

_**Not really happy with that chapter but oh well I tried! **__**J**__** Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think by clicking the pretty botton that says 'review'! **__**J**__** Next chapter… **_

_**-The big Naley Date.**_

_**-Changes in both Scott houses. **_

_**AND Karen, Rebecca and Lily have an interesting talk ;) x**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

HIIIII! So sorry that it has taken me sooooo long to upload this so much coursework at the moment! But i am going to detcate a monday and tuesday nights to writing so i should be uploading more often hopefully! :) Thank you to all of those who reviewed in the last chapter! So this is the big Naley date! I hope you enjoy let me know what you think xxx 

* * *

><p><em><strong>She could believe that this was actually happening. She has been waiting for 18 years for this moment an actual date with Nathan again. The butterflies in her stomach where massive. Was she wearing the right thing? Where are they going? Does he actually still like her? What will they talk about? Will it be awkward. All of these questions spinning round in her head. She didn't know what to think, she was so nervous she had to keep reminding herself to actually breathe! <strong>_

_**Was she wearing the right thing? Nathan hadn't actually specified what to wear or where they are actually going. What if it wasn't dressy enough or was too dressy? If they ended up somewhere and she looked over dressed she would be mortified. She still couldn't believe that she was actually going to spend time with Nathan. This was the kinda thing that she used to dream about when she was on tour, just speaking to him would have been a blessing but now actually going out on a proper date with him. Was it a proper date? Did he actually say that? She took herself back to when he had asked her. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback ;) <strong>_

_Haley is sat at home watching a DVD with some popcorn and wine, after a long stressfull week at work she decided that she deserved it. When someone knocked on the door, it was late about 10 o'clock, she wondered who on earth that could be so late….she opened the door and Nathan was stood there with a bunch of flowers looking very fine. He has black jeans on with a light blue casual top on, very simple but very smart at the same time. She looked very confused at him wondering what he was doing exactly. _

"_Nathan what are you doing here so late, who are the flowers for?" _

"_Hey Hales. I was just wondering whether you wanted to go on a date with me?" _

"_What now? Nathan its kinda late?"_

"_No not now. Tomorrow night. You can totally say no, I was just wondering. Things have been going pretty well with us at the moment and you did say the other day that you would go to lunch with me. So I kinda changed it to a dinner date instead?" _

"_Nathan I think my ability to waffle is rubbing off on you! Yes I will go on a date with you Nathan Scott thank you for asking" _

"_Good! Oh right yeah these are for you!" __He handed her the flowers. She noticed that they where the little purple flowers from the beach that they first got married on. Which made her smile. _

_end :D _

* * *

><p><em><strong>He defi<strong>__**antly said date! He said 'go on a date with me!' okay so she knew that it was a real date. But still didn't know where they are going. Nathan had never been good at the whole organising dates thing. When they where married he wasn't really the romantic time all the time, and they didn't go on many dates. There where a few one immediately came to mind when she thought back.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>flashback ;D <strong>_

_Nathan had texted Haley to meet him at the river court. He had spent hours with Lucas decorating the court with candles. He had got a picnic blanket and some food from Karen's_

_in the middle. Mac and Cheese Haley's favourite. It was their 1 year anniversary and he wanted everything to be special to her. _

_When Haley arrive she couldn't believe what Nathan had done to the river court it looked beautiful and he looked so handsome stood there in his suit. _

"_Hello Mrs Scott!" __He smirked _

"_Nathan this is beautiful, I cant believe it. Thank you!" __She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. _

"_Anything for my girl! I wanted to show you how much I love you! This has been the best year of my life Hales. I love you so much thank you for being my wife" _

"_I love you too Mr Scott. Thank you for being my husband! Now if you really love me your gunna have some of Karen's mac and cheese on that plate over there" __She winked at him, and walked over to the picnic blanket. Under the cover was a plate of mac and cheese. _

"_OMG I love you!" _

"_I love you too Hales. I just know you too well to know you'd want that!" _

_end _

* * *

><p><em><strong>She smiled at the memory, still to this day she could remember how the river court looked exactly. The smile that Nathan had on his face and how he looked. She could even remember the smell in the air. She hoped that tonight's date would be something similar, something that she will remember for the rest of her life. Hopefully this date will change the rest of her life too, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up for them to be crushed back down. After sitting day dreaming for half an hour she realised that Nathan would in fact be here in exactly 15 minutes and she still hadn't done her hair or makeup! This set her mind into panic mode thinking that she might not be ready in time. She decided against straightening her hair so curled it softly instead creating a soft natural curl that framed her face. She also went with natural make-up so she was going over the top. Her dress Brooke had helped pick out. It was a navy blue dress that fell just above the knee. It was pleated all the way down in the middle. She decided on a small gold clutch bag and gold jewellery. She also had gold strappy heels on which where about 3 inches high. (Heres a link to look at it! <strong>__.com/photos/46584616N04/4901936681/ _**) **

**Her nerves where really setting in now. Nathan would be here any minute now. She got the feeling suddenly that she had forgotten something. She felt like something was missing. She checked her hair and make-up once more before checking all through her bag to ensure that she had everything. Just then the door bell rang, she completely froze and had no idea to move. It rang again and she realised that she might actually need to answer it even if she was nervous. **

**She made her way to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. Nathan was stood there, in a black suit, white shirt and a dark blue tie. The tie wasn't planned but it did go with Haley's dress which she found quite amusing. He also had a bunch of 'their' purple flowers in his hand. **

"Wow!" _**Nathan was the first one of them to talk. **_"You look amazing Hales!" _**Her heart always raced when he used her nickname. **_

"Thank you" _**She blushed. **_"You don't look half bad yourself Nathan Scott!"

"Shall we go S-uh James?" _**Haley's heart sank at the fact he nearly called her Scott. That was another nickname that he had given her when they where married. She would give anything to be a Scott again, and be married to Nathan once more but life hadn't worked out that way. **_

**Haley locked up the flat and they made their way towards the lift. The lift was slightly awkward neither of them spoke for the few minutes that they where in there together. Nathan led Haley towards his car and opened the door for her. She thanked him and then got in and sat down. After closing the door Nathan made his way round the other side to get in. He started the engine and they drove off. They had been in the car for about 5 minutes in an awkward silence before Haley decided that she was going to speak to break it. **

"So were are you taking me Scott?" _**She hoped that he wouldn't make the mistake of calling her Scott back, because she didn't know whether she could emotionally handle that. **_

"That would be a secret James. I know that you hate them but I am sure that you are going to love this one!"

"I hope that you are right about this one! Because I am very fussy about these kind of things! I hope you know that! My standards have risen in our time apart!" _**She knew it was risky mentioning their time apart however she decided that she would say it in a flirty way to see what his reaction would be. **_

"Oh well if your standards have risen then I should have been informed about this before asking you out! I think I will okay though!"

"I hope you are, or I think I might have to go with other options! I do have those you know. Shall I save time and right them now?" _**She smirked at him. **_

"Stop being cheeky James! I know you wouldn't do that to me! Now come on we are nearly there, can u put this on?" _**he reached down to the side pocket of the door and got a blind fold and handed it to Haley. **_

"Really? Are you joking with me?"

"No I am not come on Hales play along please!"

"Fine but you owe me!"

"Deal! Thank you!"

**Nathan carried on driving for about 5 minutes before stopping at his desination. The beach! He parked his car and got out. He walked round to the other side and helped a still blind folded Haley out of the car. He knew that she could here the ocean but she didn't say anything because she didn't want to spoil it. He led her to the spot that he and Brooke had prepared earlier. He stood behind Haley, she could feel his warm breath on her neck it sent a shiver down her spine. **

"You ready?" _**He whispered to her in her ear. She nodded and he started undoing the blind fold. He took it completely off and she gasped at the sight before her. **_

"Oh my gosh Nathan! Hold on isn't this the place?"

"Where me and you got married for the first time yep!"

**Him and Brooke had put a picnic blanket down which had all candles around most of the edge of it. There was 2 plates in the middle, 2 glasses of wine and a wine bucket with a bottle in. It was exactly where they had stood to make their vows the first time they had got married he made sure of that. Haley couldn't believe what he had done it was beautiful and topped every single date that had gone on previously. **

"Nathan its beautiful. Thank you!"

"Anything for you. Shall we sit?"

"We shall!" _**Nathan led her to sit down and then sat opposite her himself. He then poured a glass of wine for each of them. Haley then realised what was on her plate! **_

"You made me Mac and Cheese! Are you kidding?"

"No why do you not like it anymore?"

"Oh my god I actually love you! I haven't had Mac and cheese since I came back!"

"Hales, Lucas told me that you had it the other day! When he came round!"

"Yes well I haven't had it in a few days then!"

"Oh dear your so weird Haley James!"

"Don't be so mean! I am an amazing person!"

"Yeah but you're a amazing weird person! it's a compliment honest!"

"Right if you say so!"

**They both fell silent as they started eating. Haley was eating her Mac and Cheese and Nathan was eating his prime rib. It wasn't an awkward silence though comfortable. Nathan was thinking about what she had just said. She said that she loved him, he didn't know what she meant exactly by that whether it was intentional or not. Or whether she meant it friendly or not. It was confusing but he liked hearing it from her. They spent the rest of the night talking about random things such as students from school. **

**They had now finished their dessert of chocoloate covered strawberries. And are now sat closer to the water. Haley had Nathan's jacket on and she was sat in between his legs led back on his chest. They both felt so comfortable and like they never wanted to move away from each other. It felt like old times, like they had never been separated. **

"Thank you for tonight Nathan. Its been perfect"

"Yeah it has. Its getting late maybe we should be heading back?"

"Yeah probably"

**Haley helped Nathan pack up the picnic things before he drove her home. Nathan decided that he wanted to make sure that she got into her apartment safely so he went up with her. **

"Thank you for tonight Scott. It was perfect!"

"Your welcome James!"

"Do you want this back?" _**She started taking off his jacket that he had given her at the beach because she was cold. **_

"No you keep it, it gives me an excuse to come back" _**He winked at her and then kissed her on the cheek. **_

"Well then I shall have to keep it wont I! Bye Nathan"

"Bye Hales!" _**She stood at the door watching him walk off. She knew that she might regret this after she had done it but she did it anyway! **_

"NATHAN WAIT!" _**She ran up to him just as he was turning round. She planted a kiss right on his lips. It wasn't rough but passionate. It was slow and loving. Their bodies fit perfectly together. After the need for air became an issue they broke apart their foreheads together. **_

"Night Nathan!" _**Was all she said before turning around to go back to her apartment. She knew that he was stood there watching her because she could feel it before walking in she looked back at him and smiled then closed the door. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hi guys! So sorry it has taken me sooo long to update, my laptop broke literally 2 hours before i was going to upload this chapter! I had to get a new one wednesday, but lost EVERYTHING including Chapter 22, and all my coursework! So I had to rewrite it all! I hope you enjoy this! Please dont give up on this story I will update faster now i have a new nice laptop! **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, added to alerts and favourited! Means so much! **_

**Chapter 22 **

**Haley couldn't believe what she had just done. She was sure that Nathan was thinking the exact same thing and was probable still stood in the hallway. She was debating whether to go and have a look but decided against it. She had to go and call Brooke otherwise she would be killed. Brooke had told her she will be expecting a phone call about what happened in detail no matter what time! And if she rings in the morning hell will let loose! Haley didn't have to wait long for Brooke to pick up…**

"We want detail James, details!"

"Hi to you too Brooke! And who's we? Does Lucas really wanna know all of this, your rubbing off on him Brooke!"

"No not Lucas he went to bed hours ago!"

"So who you with then your imaginary pet dragon? What was his name?"

"HER name was Sparkleberry Dragon the Second! And no she's not here but Ryan is, your on loudspeaker!"

"Sorry! Hey Ryan!"

"Hey Aunt Haley. Can you tell us now?"

_**Haley**__**couldn**__**'**__**t**__**help**__**but**__**laugh**__**at**__**the**__**pair**__**of**__**them.**_"Your as bad as your Mom!"

"I've taught him well, now spill!"

**Haley explained everything in detail to Brooke and Ryan. She knew that they would find out extra things that she'd missed out somehow anyway so what was the point in hiding something. They said nothing when she explaining which surprised Haley because she thought she would be interrupted every 2 seconds. In fact they hadn't said anything for a very long time. **

"Brooke? Ryan? Am I talking to myself?"

"No I am here. I just think it is so romantic!"

"Brooke you planned most of it!"

"No I didn't, just helped set up the place. It was all him honestly!"

"Really? Interesting!"

"Yeah she's telling the truth, had nothing to do with the 'Naley Reunion group'"

"RYAN!"

"Naley Reunion group, what?"

"Gotta go Hales love ya, bye!"

**Haley was left yet again speechless. She thought Brooke might be planning something but she wasn't sure until now. She was worried about what she was planning and who was in this group that she had clearly formed. Was Nathan in it?**

23 23 23 23 23 23

**Brooke needed to make sure that Haley didn't find out anything more. In order to do this she had to make sure that Naley goes on another date. In order to take her mind off what Ryan had just said. She knew that Rebecca would be working in the evening, and Lucas said that there was no basketball practice. So she knew that Nathan would be in the house on his own, so she decided to go and see him after she had finished work. She didn't bother knocking on the door, she never did anymore. Nathan was outside shooting hoops, he hadn't seen her because he had is back to her. **

"Hey Nate!"

_**Nathan**__**swung**__**round**__**looked**__**shocked**__**and**__**scared.**_"Jeez Brooke, you scared me! What are you doing here? And why didn't you knock?"

"I didn't knock because you wouldn't have heard me! And do I need an excuse to come and see my favourite Brother-In-Law?"

"I'm your only Brother-In-Law. Now what do you want?"

"Just came to say hey, yano see if u wanted to hang out!"

"It's about Haley isn't it?" _**Nathan**__**could**__**read**__**her**__**like**__**a**__**book,**__**he**__**had**__**grown**__**really**__**close**__**to**__**Brooke**__**since**__**her**__**and**__**Lucas**__**started**__**dating**__**so**__**knew**__**exactly**__**what**__**she**__**was**__**doing**__**there.**_

"Urgh! I hate that you know me so well. Yes its about Haley, just wanted to know how it all went!"

_**Nathan**__**sat**__**down**__**on**__**the**__**grass**__**near**__**the**__**basketball**__**hoop.**__**Brooke**__**followed**__**to**__**join**__**him.**_"Now why would you need to ask me that, when you've already made Haley explain in full detail?"

"I hate you. I just want to your opinion after hearing Haley's! Is that a crime?"

"It was perfect for you information. I loved every minute of it. Just being able to be close to her again and hold her on the beach. When she kissed me it was like old times again, like she'd never left. Felt like I was complete once again, that hole in my heart was finally fixed. After 17 years of it being there, just by that one kiss it was gone"

"Awh Nathan, you're a big softie at heart!"

"Only for Haley."

"So you going to ask her out again right?"

"I don't know, I want to I'm just scared Brooke"

"Scared of what Nate? What have you got to be scared of?"

"Giving my heart to her again, for her to just leave me again"

"Nathan if I know one thing, its that Haley has no intentions of leaving again. She is here for good this time. You have nothing to be scared about I promise you!"

"Thanks Brooke. Please don't…"

"Say anything about the speech? Don't worry about it Nate, your secrets safe with me!"

"Thank you"

"So I think you should go for it, just text her or something?"

"Text? Is that allowed?"

"Yes! Ask her for lunch tomorrow, why don't you go with Rebecca too?"

"Alright, what do I put exactly?"

"Listen to your heart, that will know. Don't send it until I see it though!"

**Nathan got out his phone and sat in silence staring at the blank text writier before typing;**

_Hey Hales. Hope you had fun last night, I sure did! Thank you for actually turning up! I was wondering whether you wanted to come out to lunch with me and Rebecca tomorrow? Don't worry if you're busy. Love Nathan xoxo_

**Nathan then made sure that he showed Brooke before sending the text message. **

"Perfect Nate, good luck! Better go Lucas will be home soon."

"Thank you for everything Brooke!

23 23 23

**Rebecca was at the café helping Lily and Karen out. Karen and her are outback cooking as it quiet they have left Lily to serve the costumers that do come in.**

"So Becky how are things going with Haley?"

"Okay I think. Me, her and Dad had fun together here the other day."

"Yeah it looked like you did"

"It actually felt like I had a proper family for once in my life. It was different from having Peyton there, but a good different, really good"

"That's good, so how have her and your Dad getting along?"

"Good I think they went on a date last night, he doesn't know that I know though"

"What so he didn't tell you about it?"

"Nope, not yet. I know because I helped Brooke organise some of it, he'll tell me when he's ready!"

"He's waiting to see how things go I bet" **Lily****said****as****she****walked****into****the****kitchen.**

"Yeah Lily's right, he will wait until he is completely sure about Haley, then she will tell you!"

"Yeah probably, I just hope that she won't let us down again. I don't think Dad would survive that again"

"She won't Becky promise you" _**Karen**__**knew**__**Haley**__**very**__**well,**__**she**__**always**__**thought**__**that**__**Haley**__**wouldn**__**'**__**t**__**have**__**left**__**just**__**like**__**that**__**so**__**she**__**had**__**always**__**been**__**doubtful.**__**She**__**knew**__**that**__**Haley**__**wouldn**__**'**__**t**__**leave**__**again,**__**not**__**now**__**that**__**she**__**was**__**in**__**the**__**process**__**of**__**getting**__**her**__**family**__**back.**_

"I hope that you're right Grandma. I don't want to loose her again"

"You won't Becky, you won't!"

23 23 23 23 23

**Nathan****had****been****waiting****for****Haley****to****text****back****for****about****an****hour****now.****He****was****sat****in****the****living****room****watching****a****basketball****game,****checking****his****phone****every****few****minutes.****He****was****worried****that****maybe****his****phone****had****broken****and****might****not****have****received****the****text****message****for****some****reason.****So****he****decided****to****ring****his****cell****phone****off****the****house****phone.****Just****as****Rebecca****walked****in.**

"Dad what the heck are you doing?"

"I am checking that my phone is working, you know just making sure!"

"Dad have you been drinking, what the hell?"

"No I haven't, I just texted someone and they aren't texting back. So I was checking that my phone was actually working. Anyway how was work, Grandma and Lily okay?" _**Rebecca**__**had**__**a**__**feeling**__**that**__**he**__**was**__**talking**__**about**__**Haley,**__**purely**__**because**__**Brooke**__**had**__**told**__**her**__**that**__**she**__**was**__**going**__**to**__**try**__**and**__**get**__**them**__**to**__**go**__**out**__**again.**__**She**__**wasn**__**'**__**t**__**going**__**to**__**ask**__**because**__**she**__**wanted**__**to**__**wait**__**until**__**Nathan**__**started**__**up**__**a**__**conversation**__**about**__**Haley.**__**She**__**wanted**__**him**__**to**__**tell**__**her**__**about**__**the**__**date**__**that**__**they**__**had**__**gone**__**on**__**but**__**she**__**knew**__**it**__**might**__**be**__**a**__**while**__**until**__**that.**_

"Yeah they are good I think. The café was quiet but Grandma said that Grandad is busy at the auto shop. Apparently they are ordering new hoodies at the end of the week, she wanted to know whether you needed another one?"

"Yeah I do actually, I will speak to her tomorrow. What do you want for tea?" _**Just**__**as**__**he**__**said**__**that**__**Nathan**__**'**__**s**__**phone**__**beeped,**__**letting**__**him**__**know**__**that**__**he**__**has**__**a**__**text**__**message.**__**He**__**immediately**__**grabbed**__**it**__**and**__**opened**__**the**__**text**__**message**__**it**__**was**__**from**__**Haley**__**…**_

_Hey, thank you for last night of course I had fun it was amazing. I would love to come to lunch with you and Rebecca tomorrow, as long as it's okay with the both of you. Looking forward to it already. Much Love, Haley xxxx _

**Nathan****was****so****please****that****Haley****had****finally****texted****back,****he****thought****that****she****was****ignoring****him.****He****knew****that****because****Rebecca****was****coming****to****lunch****with****them,****he****would****have****to****tell****her****about****the****date.****He****was****worried****about****what****Rebecca****would****think,****he****knew****that****she****didn****'****t****like****Haley****to****start****off****with****and****didn****'****t****know****whether****she****was****pretending****to****like****her****now****just****for****his****sake,****or****whether****she****was****actually****warming****up****to****Haley.****Rebecca****had****already****started****walking****out****the****room,****he****wanted****to****speak****to****her****now****otherwise****he****would****never****do****it.**

"Hey Becky?"

_**She**__**turned**__**around**__**… **_"Yeah Dad?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" _**Rebecca**__**goes**__**and**__**sits**__**down**__**opposite**__**Nathan.**_"What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about Haley. And how you feel about her really?"

"I feel better about her Dad honestly, since finding out all we did. She has grown on me I want to get to know her; I want her to be in my life more Dad"

"Good, I'm glad you said that. Urm I have something to tell you about me and Haley. We went on a date last night, I just wondered whether that was okay? If it is okay that me and Haley are going on dates? If it's too weird for you then I can just call everything off, maybe wait a bit, or just not at all?"

"Dad your waffling. I know that you and Haley went on a date, I am helping Brooke try and get you two back together. Wait you're not supposed to know that, ignore what I just said. But yeah I am fine with it, happy in fact!"

"Okay that's such a relief. Thank you Becky, so would you be okay if all 3 of us went out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course I would!"

"I love you Rebecca Scott!"

"I love you too Nathan Scott!"

**Nathan was so pleased that Rebecca actually had genuine good feelings about Haley now. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he knew that now Rebecca was okay with everything he was going to try 10 times harder to try and get Haley back. This was it, Nathan was going to get her back, no matter what it took! **

_**Tell me what you think by clicking the review button! It would mean alot and motivate me to do things faster! x **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Hey guys,as promised I am going to upload more often! I was asked a question by Libby. I accidently said that Ryan was at two different colleges oops sorry! He was at duke, playing basketball he is on a break right now. But like in a previous chapter is thinking about quitting to be closer to home, and study something else which was not stated! Sorry for any confusion! And as requested I will put more of Brucas's family in! Thanks for all my reviews; I'm glad that you are not all giving up on this story! It means so much!

**Nathan had, had a very busy morning couching the basketball team and teaching gym classes. When he woke up that morning he was very nervous about his lunch date with Haley and Rebecca. But all the teaching and couching had taken his mind off things; it completely went out of his mind until about 10 minutes before the lunch bell went. He was currently couching the new Raven's team when he looked at the clock. He sent the boys into the locker room to change, and then started to panic. He didn't want things to go wrong when they were out; Brooke had helped plan everything out. They are going to have a picnic on the beach, it was Brooke's idea. He was against it at first, because it was so like their date that they'd gone on a few days before. But then he remembered how much Haley loves the beach so he decided that he would go for it. He went round to Karen's that morning to pick up the food he had asked for the night before. He knew that both Haley and Rebecca loved Karen's cooking so he decided that would go down well, better than his cooking anyway! **

**The lunch bell went; Rebecca had AP English with Haley before lunch so it was easy to just meet them in Haley's classroom. Going down the halls of Tree Hill High he started to feel more and more nervous. Once he got to Haley's classroom door, it was closed. He looked through the window, Rebecca was sat on Haley's desk and they were laughing together. His couldn't help but smile at the sight, the both of them generally looked happy. Thinking about it he didn't think that he had seen Rebecca that happy before. He then realised that he was staring so decided to go in. **

"Hey there's my two favourite people!" _**wow smart one, that was a bit of a cheesy line! **_**Nathan thought. **

"Okay that was a cheesy line Dad but hey!"

"Thanks for that Becky. So you guys ready to go?"

**Both Haley and Rebecca answered at the same time… **"Yes!"

**Nathan was expecting the car journey to be awkward between the three of them but it wasn't, not at all. In fact the three of them fell into conversation easily, when the girls asked where they are going Nathan said that it was a surprise. I knew that it would annoy both of them because they both hated surprises. Once they were near the beach, Haley guessed straight away that they were heading to the beach. She was quite excited about it, she loved the beach and even though it was similar to their date that they had been on a few days before, she was still happy with it. They parked up and got out the car. Nathan got the picnic basket and blanket out of the back of the car. They didn't go to the same place where they got married this time, they went further down the beach. Nathan put the blanket down, they all sat on it in a kinda circle. **

"What's for lunch then Dad? Please say that you didn't cook it?"

"Oi, I am not that bad at cooking! But no I didn't cook it, I got it from the café this morning!"

"Good, Dad you are a terrible cook!" _**Haley was just watching the interaction between Nathan and Rebecca. She could tell that they were very close. She couldn't help but smile at their banter. **_

"Do you want this mac and cheese or shall I just give both of them to Haley? I'm sure she would eat both of them?"

"No she wouldn't, she's too nice to eat my mac and cheese as well!" _**Haley couldn't help but laugh. She decided to play along with it. **_

"I actually would, mac and cheese is food of the gods. Gimme both Nathan I'll eat them!" _**Nathan handed her both the containers of mac and cheese, then a fork. Haley opened the one and started eating it. **_

"Thank is so unfair! Haley pleeaaassseee let me have it back! I want some mac and cheese. You two are so mean!"

"Hales don't give it her back, not until she apologises to me at least!"

_**Rebecca decided that she would try the puppy dog eyes; she hadn't tried them on Haley before so it was worth a shot. **_

"Haley don't look at her she is trying the eyes on you. Don't make direct eye contact"

"Awh come on Nathan you must admit that she does look really sweet like that!"

"Daddy please can I have the mac and cheese. You know that you love me very very much. Pleeaaassseee!"

"Awh here you go, have the mac and cheese!" _**Haley handed her the container. **_

"Haley! You are supposed to be on my side! Trater!"

"I'm sorry Nate but she did the puppy dog eyes, she looked too cute to resist!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm just going to eat my rib and ignore both of you!"_** Nathan smirked at Haley and then turned around so that he was facing the other way. Haley knew exactly what to do, she crawled over so she was breathing onto his neck, and then spoke to him…**_

"Come on Nate I know that you won't be able to keep yourself from talking to us for long. Just give up!" _**Nathan could feel Haley breathing on his neck, his heart was beating so fast at the moment and he could hardly breathe. He could hear Rebecca laughing in the background, but was focusing more on Haley's breathing. **_"You know you want to talk to us, you're just being stubborn!" _**Nathan couldn't hold on any longer he was going to go mental. **_

"Fine! You win!"

"Yesss!" _**Haley turned round and high fived Rebecca before sitting back where she was sat before. Nathan turned around again so that he was facing them. **_

**The rest of the lunch went really well, they all fell into light conversation most of the time. Nathan was so proud of his daughter acting so grown up and interacting with Haley the way she was. She really looked like she wanted to know Haley more, she wanted to get along with Haley and Nathan didn't think it was just for his sake. He generally thought that she wanted to know him more because she believed that Haley could be the mother that she'd always wanted, and she wouldn't leave again. After they had eaten, it was time for them to go back to school due to the time. The car ride back wasn't awkward at all. When Nathan pulled into the school car park and parked up. They all got out of the car, Nathan thought that the goodbye would be awkward, but it wasn't. Rebecca hugged Haley goodbye it made Nathan smile at the interaction between the two. Natahn also hugged Haley and kissed her lightly on the cheek before they all went their separate ways. Nathan was happy about how the lunch had gone, he was glad that Haley and Rebecca got along so well. He was also more confident about maybe asking Haley out again. He thought about leaving it a few days because all of these dates may scare her into thinking that he wanted to get back to just before she left too quickly. He didn't want to do that, he wanted to take things slow. Purely because he didn't want to give his heart up too quickly for it to be broken again, he trusted that Haley was going to stay forever but he wasn't sure that she felt the same things that he did anymore. He was worried that she didn't love him, and she didn't want to be with him. He had to be sure of all of these things before, he gave his heart to her completely. **

* * *

><p><strong>Brooke was currently in her store with Ryan. He had been helping out there a lot recently, she had noticed that he hadn't been doing any of his college work that he said that he had when he first came her. She then thought about it. It had been a month since he had come home from college, he was supposed to go back next week and he hadn't done any of his work. She would have thought that Lucas would pick up on something like this; however he hadn't said anything to her. There was no one in the store so she decided that she would talk to him about everything now.<strong>

"Ryan, how's college going?"

_**Ryan knew that he would have to tell his Mom about the college decision at some point especially as he was supposed to be going back next week. **_"Yeah about that, I kind of need to tell you something about College. I kind of dropped out of dropped out of Stanford. Don't kill me Mom, I just didn't like the whole playing basketball all the time anymore. I want to do something more, I want to learn more things"

"Ryan I am not going to hate you. It's your life, your decision what you want to do with your life. If you want to change colleges then you can do that, but I don't think that you will be able to start until the start of the next school year. I don't know whether they will let you transfer straight away as your dad he is better at this stuff than me! Where are you wanting to go?"

"Mom I wanna go to Stanford, I want to study literacy and art. I love drawing and love writing, so those are the things that I want to do if I can!"

"My son wants to go to Stanford, I'm so proud of you! You defiantly have inherited your Dad's brains!" _**Brooke hugged her son, she was generally so proud of him. He had grown up so much in the past few years. He reminded her so much of Lucas, he had all of his brains if not more. She couldn't believe that he was going to Stanford, of course he would get in there with all of his grades from high school he would get in quicker that she could say 'clothes over bros.'**_

"Thank you Mom, love you!"

"Love you too Ryan!"

"Mom? How am I going to tell Dad that I wanna stop playing basketball?"

"We will tell him tonight, he is not Dan Scott. He won't mind Ryan, he didn't do basketball at college, he will just want you to be happy!"

"I know that he isn't Dan Scott, but I think that he wanted me to be a basketball player because he couldn't!"

"Ryan he will be proud of you honestly, and if he says anything he will have me to answer to! I promise you don't worry about it all!"

"Yeah that's what Haley said to me, I spoke to her when you and Dad where on your honeymoon. When I first started thinking about everything, she helped me so much she even helped me plan what I was going to write in the letter than I wrote to Duke. After that I just couldn't understand why Rebecca hated her, so I organised for them to talk"

"Yeah Haley is like that, she's always there to help anyone. You're a good man Ryan Davis Scott! I'm proud of you, I think that talk with her helped build a foundation for their relationship."

"I just didn't understand how Rebecca could hate Haley when she was like that and I knew that Rebecca was upset because she wanted to get to know Haley but was too scared. I just wanted both of them to be happy for once!"

"You seriously are a good man Ryan, I'm proud of you! Speaking of the Scott slash James family I wonder how their lunch date went today!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! I was talking to Rebecca on the phone last night and she said that Nathan told her about the date the other day before he asked whether she was okay to go to lunch with him and Haley. I think she was happy that Nathan had opened up to her finally."

"Good, I hope that they get things sorted soon! I want to go organise another wedding!"

"Mom, I don't think they will get married just yet they have only been on a date and a lunch date!"

"It's Naley Ryan they practically got married on their second date last time! And where pregnant on their third!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haley was currently in her classroom last period of the day. She was thinking about everything that had gone on since she had been back in Tree Hill. Everything with Nathan was going so well, they had grown closer in the past week or so. The date and lunch had gone so well she was hoping that Nathan would ask her out again quite soon, but she didn't know when. She thought about it and decided that she wanted Nathan to wait a bit before asking her again, not because she didn't want to go out with him but simply because she wanted to take things slow with him. It's not like she didn't love him, she did, she just didn't know whether he felt the same. And if they are going to last this time, if they are going to be strong enough to face everything together especially if Peyton, Chris or Dan comes back, they aren't dead so it is very likely that they might come back. <strong>

**She also thought about who she had spent her time with since she had been back. She hadn't seen Karen or Keith very much. She had only seen Keith once or twice when mainly at Lucas and Brooke's wedding. Karen she had seen more because she had been going to the café at least twice a week. Even though she had been to the café often she hadn't seen Lily there, mainly because Lily would either be at school or out with her friends. The more that she thought about it, she realised that she had only seen Lily once and that was Lucas and Brookes wedding. And lets face it, it wasn't for long because of the whole walk occurrence. It saddened Haley that she hadn't spent time with Lily; she had missed her growing up. She had seen her when she was first born, because she was born the day before Rebecca so she was able to see her before going into labour. And spent some time with her after Rebecca was born as well. She thought about this all and decided that she wanted to spend some time with Lily more often, get to know her better. She also wanted to spend some more time with Keith, before she left her and Keith where very close. He was like a father to her, and she missed him when she was away. She thought about maybe having everyone over for dinner, but then realised that maybe her apartment was a bit too small to have everyone in there. She then had the idea of asking Brooke whether they could do something at her house, but felt a bit rude asking this. She will ask Brooke anyway see what she says. She decided that she would ring her now. She had to do that anyway because she needed to ring her to tell her what happened at lunch. She didn't have to wait for Brooke to answer she never did…**

"Hey , what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hey . I was just thinking about something, I haven't really spent very much time with Keith, Lily and Karen. So I thought about maybe having them over for dinner and came up with the idea of having all the Scott's over everyone like you, Nathan, Luke, Ryan and Rebecca too!"

"Isn't your apartment a bit small for that? No offence Haley but it's like a two bed apartment I don't think everyone is going to fit in there!"

"This is my problem, I was wondering whether I could hold like a dinner party at yours and Luke's instead? I mean you two live in a mansion practically! You could help me organise it!"

"Of course you can hold it in our house! Me you and Karen could cook the food. Well you and Karen, I'll organise the alcohol!"

"Yeah I wouldn't suggest you cook Brookie! As much as I love you!"

"Speaking about love, how did lunch go?"

"Oh smooth move into that conversation there Brooke. It went really good thanks, we went to the beach for a picnic. We all got on really well it was like being in a proper family!"

"The beach again?"

"Yeah, but I love the beach so it was fine! Me and Rebecca weren't awkward at all, we laughed together and wound Nathan up a few times. It was really good I enjoyed it!"

"Awhh Haley, sounds like your getting your family back! I'm happy for you. So you think that Rebecca is okay with you now?"

"Yeah I think so, that or she is just amazing at acting!"

"She's rubbish at acting and also keeping secrets! I think she is being genuine about it. In fact I was talking to Ryan earlier and he was saying that he spoke to her the other day and she feels like she wants to get to know you and wants to be closer to you! So I think you will be getting your family back soon !"

"I don't want to think too much of it, because something might go wrong. Those people haven't died, they have just gone missing they could be back!"

"And like I said before if they dare, they will have me to answer to! I won't let them interfere with Naley again!"

"Good because I love him, I don't wanna loose him again Brooke!"

**Please let me know what you think, by clicking review it wont take you that long! Any ideas are always welcome! Thank you so much for reading! :) x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for all your kind words on the reviews! :) I have decided to split the big scott dinner into two chapters because ALOT is going to be revealed in it! I hope you dont all think i am going OTT with this but i love drama! ;) Hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Haley was nervous about having dinner with all the Scott's, she was just getting ready at her apartment before going to Brooke, she was thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days. It had been easy to ask Karen, Keith and Lily for her because even though she wasn't that close to them now. She had of been, so it was easier for her to talk to. She didn't have to ask Brooke because she had already done it already plus Brooke was helping her out with everything anyway well, she was getting the alcohol; Brooke wasn't the world's best cook, so she wasn't allowed to be in the kitchen cooking. Karen had also agreed to help Haley cook the food as well, which Haley was grateful for because Karen was the world's best cook! Haley was nervous about asking Nathan and Rebecca she didn't know whether they would even want to come, so she had asked Brooke to ask Nathan. However Brooke said that she wouldn't do it because Haley shouldn't be scared of asking Nathan things especially because their relationship was progressing in the right direction. Haley decided that she had to do it if she wanted for them to feel included plus she would feel bad if everyone else was there and not them. She decided that she would text Nathan because she was too nervous to talk to him face to face. She just texted him a very simple text of; <strong>

_Hey Nathan, I was just wondering me and Brooke are organising a dinner at hers Saturday, would you and Rebecca like to come? Me and Karen are cooking so you don't need to worry about Brooke's cooking! Don't worry if you already have plans! Love Haley xoxo_

**She didn't even know why she had put love Haley! There was no point; Nathan would have her number saved on his phone by now surely! Haley had to wait 3 hours for Nathan to text back, she was getting more nervous as the time went by, and was totally relived when she he did finally text back; **

_Hey Hales, of course me and Becky would love to come! Thank you for inviting us! Becky will offer to help with the cooking I bet! Let me know if you need me to bring anything. Love Nathan xxx_

**Haley was relieved that Nathan was coming to the dinner however she was scared about it at the same time. Even though she had been out with him a few times, she was still gets nervous every time that she speaks to him or is around him. But she had to overcome this nervousness, because she would be going over to Brookes soon, and they would be there quite soon after. She decided that she wouldn't dress up too much, because she would be cooking and might get things all over it when she was. She did however wear a green and brown, short sleeve dress, above the knee dress. With brown belt and shoes (The one she wore to Oppenheimer School). She had her hair curled but not too much, it looked very natural. She also went for natural makeup to match this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Once she arrived at Brooke's house Haley was hit by the madness of Brooke Davis. Brooke was freaking out because Haley was slightly late, meaning that dinner would be slightly later as well which annoyed Brooke because she liked being on time for things. <strong>

"Brooke chill out everything is under control!"

"Haley! You are 30 minutes late! 30! Meaning that dinner will be 30 minutes late! How are you so calm, and I hope you have a really good excuse for being late!"

"I am calm because I know that no one will mind whether dinner is on time or late, because I didn't tell them a specific time that we will be eating. Therefore they will not know! And yes I do have an excuse, I am really nervous okay! I'm nervous about speaking to Lily, nervous about Rebecca, nervous about Keith, nervous about Nathan, nervous about cooking, nervous about Nathan"

"Okay Haley hunny you are repeating yourself now. Calm down and breathe! Everything is going to be okay! Now go start cooking!"

"Okay calming down, starting cooking right!"

**Haley started cooking dinner; she was just cooking the main course. Because Karen was sorting out the dessert and they all decided that they didn't need or want a starter. Haley was doing just doing chicken casserole because she knew that Nathan loved this when she cooked it. She wanted to impress him, because he hadn't eaten her cooking for so long. She didn't know what dessert Karen was bringing however she knew that it would be brilliant because Karen was such a good cook. She remembered the text that Nathan had sent her, he had said that Rebecca might offer to help her cook; she was secretly hoping that she would. It might give them chance to talk a bit more, and bond. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca was currently in her room doing her make up ready to go to Brooke's house. She was nervous about going, just a few hours before her Dad has suggest that she helped Haley cook. This made Rebecca nervous, because it brought back memories of her and Peyton; <strong>

_A six year old Rebecca ran into the kitchen where her Mom was cooking dinner;_

"_Mama can I help you cook Daddy's tea?"_

"_No Rebecca, you will mess it up, go play with your toys"_

_Rebecca loved cooking with her Grandma, Karen but when she asked her mom she was denied the chance. This upset her because she wanted to be able to tell her Dad that she had helped cook tea with her Mom. After this she never asked to help again. _

**Thinking of this memory worried Rebecca; she was worried that if she asked whether she could help, Haley would dismiss her straight away just like Peyton did. She was sure that Haley was different, for a start she was so much nicer. But she still couldn't help but worry about the things that could happen. She wanted to be cautious with Haley, it wasn't that she didn't like her because she did; it was just the fact that she found it hard to trust people. She had never been that way but since finding out that Peyton wasn't her real mother, Nathan didn't love Peyton and Peyton was in on the whole thing with the reason why Haley went away, she had found it hard to trust people around her.**

"Hey Becky you ready to go?" _**Rebecca turned round to see Nathan lent against her door frame.**_

"Yeah I guess, let me just get some shoes"

"Don't sound to enthusiastic, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired that's all" _**She was looking through her wardrobe for some shoes to go with her dress. **_

"Becky, I can read you like a book what's wrong?" _**he could tell that something was bothering his daughter, he always could. He could also tell that she didn't want to tell him because it might hurt his feelings. **_

"Nothing Dad, just drop it okay please!"

"Rebecca Scott, we are not leaving this house until you tell me what is wrong!"

"FINE! Im scared okay! I'm scared that she is going to reject me treat me like Peyton treated me!"

"What do you mean like Peyton treated you, I thought she was a good Mom to you?"

"She was horrible dad. Yeah she made it look like we were really close in front of you but things where so different when you weren't there. She hated me, she told me that daily. When I was little I used to love baking with Grandma you remember right? Well one day I asked Peyton whether I could help her she said no because I will mess it up. I didn't want to tell you about it because, you looked happy with her. She also said something that really upset me a few weeks before everything started up with the divorce and everything."

"What did she say Becky? You can tell me, go on please!"

"Dad please drop it, let's just go please!"

"Fine we can go, but Becky I promise you that Haley is different! She doesn't hate you, and wouldn't treat you like that, I promise you!"

"Okay Dad, I just find it hard to trust people sometimes. I like Haley, I just need time to be able to trust her, see what she is really going to be like as my mom!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haley was in the kitchen cooking when the doorbell rang, it was Karen and Keith. Karen had brought a cake and some cheesecake for dessert. Keith went straight to the sofa, to join Lucas and Ryan watching a basketball game. Lily was going to come with Rebecca and Nathan, because she wanted to make sure that Rebecca was okay and felt supported when she arrived. Brooke was sat in the kitchen watching Haley and Karen cook when the doorbell went again. She went off to answer it; Haley knew that it would be Nathan, Rebecca and Lily. She could her Brooke talking to them, soon after all four of them walked into the kitchen. Haley felt butterflies in her stomach again; she always did when Nathan was around. <strong>

"Ladies, how's the cooking going?"

"Nathan if I was you I would just get out the kitchen now!" _**Haley was only joking but she said it in a serious voice, she knew that Nathan would get it but she wasn't sure whether the others would. **_

"Now why would I do that Hales? You know how much I love cooking; in fact I might as well take over save everyone from food positioning from your cooking!" _**Everyone else laughed at the pair of them. Rebecca just watched as they joked around with each other, her dad never did anything like this with anyone else, she had never seen him joke around like this before, not even with Peyton. It made her wonder whether her Dad actually loved Peyton or just settled for her. **_

"Food positioning from my cooking? I'll have you know that they would be more than likely to get it from your cooking Scott!"

"I don't think so James, Rebecca loves my cooking right Becky?"

"Dad you're a terrible cook, I have to do it all at home! You buy from the café and state that you have made it but I can tell you haven't!"

"I have never done that ever! Have I Mom?"

"Yes you do it all the time Nathan!" _**Karen was supposed to stick up for him she knew that but she just wanted to play along for once. **_

"See ha! Everyone agrees with me, you're a terrible cook. Just you being in the room is making the food taste bad, so you better get out before it is unsolvable and ruined!"

"Whatever James, I will get you back for this!" _**Nathan walked out the kitchen all of girls laughed.**_

"That was so funny, you two do make me laugh!" _**Brooke looked at Haley and smiled. **_"I better go and see what he wants to drink, Lily, Becky? Are you coming or staying here?"

"I'm gunna stay here, Lily you go spent time with that lot I'll be fine!"

"Okay, have fun!" _**Brooke and Lily went to go spend time with the others, it just left Haley, Karen and Rebecca in the room. Haley and Karen carried on cooking, whilst Rebecca watched. She wanted to ask them whether she could help but was too scared. **_

"Do you wanna help us, instead of just sitting there Becky, we don't bite?" _**Haley felt awkward having Rebecca sitting there watching her. Plus she thought that maybe them cooking together would help them talk more. When Haley was little she used to cook with her Mom, they would always find themselves getting into deep conversations about Haley's personal life at school and with boys. **_

"Yeah sure I will come and help! What do you want me to do?" _**She walked over and stood next to Haley who was currently chopping vegetables.**_

"You can finish chopping these off if you want I'll make a start on the onions!" _**Rebecca took over from Haley, and Haley chopped up the onions. Karen had just finished the finishing touches to her dessert when she decided to leave Rebecca and Haley to it so that they could talk more. **_

"I'm finished with the dessert. I see you have the rest sorted I am going to go with the others?"

"That's fine Karen, we can handle this go have fun with the others. Make sure that Brooke doesn't drink too much, or shove too much drink down everyone's throats!"

_**Karen laughed and walked out. **_"Will do!" _**Rebecca instantly started worrying, she had never really been with Haley on her own, just on the odd occasion. So she didn't really know what to expect, things weren't awkward when they met that time at the river court however relationships had progressed since then so things might be different now it could be awkward because of her and her dad. **_

"My dad actually tried on like 7 shirts this morning before he decided which one that he was going to wear!"

"Haha, why?"

"Because he was nervous he wanted to impress you by looking good, you know what he is like!"

"Awh bless him, I have to say that I was nervous that Lily was coming!"

"How come?"

"Because I have never really spoken to her, the only time I spent with her was for a few hours before yano the tour and stuff. Yeah she's in your AP English class but I haven't really spoken to her properly"

"Oh, there is no reason to be nervous around Lily! She knows all the real reasons, she said to me the other day that she wanted to get to know you better so don't worry about it!"

"Awh good, thanks Becky! I want to ask you a question, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to I will totally understand."

"Ask away…" _**After hearing Haley say that she didn't have to answer in that way made Rebecca slightly worried about what was to come, what was Haley going to ask?**_

"I was just wondering what your life was like growing up with Peyton, did she ever talk about me? Like I said you don't have to answer if it is going to make you feel uncomfortable"

"No its okay, I don't mind talking to you about it Haley I trust you. It was up and down really, sometimes she would be really nice to me, act all motherly and loving but that was when Dad was around really. Other times she was an evil witch not going to lie. She never let me help her cook, she would be more interested in her phone than me most of the time, and all she wanted to do was get Dad into the bedroom. Most of the time she was in the evil mood, it wasn't that bad when I was little it was just as I got older she got worst. It got to the point where I would avoid being with her when Dad wasn't around. I would either be at the café, or the river court. I just couldn't handle her when she was in that mood so when I was with her it was usually with Dad. This meant that she was at least decent to be even if it was a lie. She never really mentioned you to be honest, I had seen pictures of you in Brooke and Lucas's house, but when I asked about you I was told by her that you was an old friend that they all just lost touch with."

"What about away games or the tournaments that you Dad stayed away for, did he go on those?"

"Yeah I went to a few of those, but if I didn't go then I would stay at Grandma's or Aunt Brooke's. Depends really who was free for me to stay and everything"

"Did you tell them the reason why?" _**Haley knew that Peyton was horrible but she didn't realise that Peyton was this horrible. She couldn't believe what Rebecca had been through since she had left. **_

"No, Peyton was Brooke's best friend and I didn't want Grandma to worry about me. Also I thought that Dad was happy and as long as he was happy I was willing to put up with her!"

"But I thought that when they spilt up you went to go and live with Peyton for a bit, before you found out that she had lied to you?"

"She forced me Haley. She said that if I didn't go with her, or stick up with her then she would find a way to make my Dad's life hell. I didn't want my Dad to suffer so I just went along with everything, I couldn't tell him the truth and I still can't because I am too scared!"

"Why are you scared of telling him now?"

"Because I don't want to tell him the whole story it will really upset him. He'll either be really upset because I haven't told him before, or he will be really really angry and try to find Peyton. Im going with the second personally!"

"Becky? Did she ever hit you?"

"Urm well…"

"Becky?" _**Both of the girls jumped when they heard the voice behind them. They didn't realise that Nathan was there, how much had he heard exactly? Haley was instantly worried about Rebecca, who was obviously not ready or comfortable enough to tell her Dad what really happened. And now she had to do just that! This was going to be an interesting night and it has hardly begun! **_

_**Please click the review button! It wont take you long, tell me what you thought of the chapter! Im not getting very many reviews at the moment, its kinda making me think that like no one is reading! :( Even if its bad please tell me! :D Much love! 3 x**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, sorry its been so long again coursework coursework and more coursework at the moment not even funny. Enjoy the chapter! **

"Becky? Did she ever hit you?"

"Urm well…"

"Becky?" B**oth**_** of the girls jumped when they heard the voice behind them. They didn't realise that Nathan was there, how much had he heard exactly? Haley was instantly worried about Rebecca, who was obviously not ready or comfortable enough to tell her Dad what really happened. And now she had to do just that! This was going to be an interesting night and it has hardly begun! **_

"Dad how long have you been there?"

"Long enough, now come on Becky answer the question!"

"Lets not do this now Dad, can we please just go eat dinner its nearly ready and we can talk about this later okay?"

"No Rebecca, I want you to answer the question now" _**Nathan was getting annoyed he wanted to understand what happened whether Peyton ever did hit Rebecca or do anything to her. Haley knew that this would wind Nathan up but she could see the desperation in Rebecca's face, she wasn't ready to tell him and he needed to respect that! She stood between the two and looked Nathan right in the eyes.**_

"Nathan, leave it she doesn't want to talk about it! Why don't you go back with the others and we will start dishing up dinner okay?"

_**Nathan knew that Haley was sticking up for Rebecca because she doesn't want to talk about it, but he really wanted to know what happened to his daughter. He was worried about his daughter, he couldn't believe what she had been through and he had been stupid enough. He decided that he would leave it for the moment however he did want to know about it soon so that he would at least talk to Peyton. **_

"Fine, but please can we talk about this later?"

_**She didn't want to talk to her dad about things not yet. She wanted to talk to Haley first maybe get her advice about how she could make things better or how she could tell her dad. **_"Yeah we can. I'm going to help Haley dish up, why don't you go back to the others Dad?"

"Yeah I will" _**Nathan walked out to go and get some more drink. After hearing their conversation he was felt very stressed. And when he was stressed he tended to drink, especially since he had split up with Peyton. Rebecca made sure that he had gone before turning round to Haley. **_

"Please come with me?" _**Haley was very surprised at what Rebecca just said, because she didn't think that she actually trusted her. **_

"If you want me to be there then of course I will"

"Thank you, I just don't want to tell him on his own. I might wait until tomorrow because he will probably be drunk in a few hours. If I tell him then he will end up going to find her or something"

**At that point Haley knew that something bad must have happened to Rebecca, because otherwise she wouldn't have asked her to come with her. She couldn't help but wonder what though? Did Peyton hurt her really bad, or was it just an accident? **

"We'll tell him tomorrow till then let's just forget about it and have a good time yeah? We'll deal with all the big stuff tomorrow!"

"Yeah okay, thank you Haley!"

**Karen soon came in to help both of them dish up. Brooke came in for more alcohol! After everything was dished up it was all put on the table and everyone started eating. They had all fallen into light conversation, Haley was sat opposite to Lily she wanted to talk to her, but she was scared that Lily may have the same opinions as Rebecca did when they first met. Rebecca was sat next to Haley because she needed the support in case her Dad said anything. She wanted to help Haley out by trying to get Lily to talk to her, but she just couldn't think of anything!**

"Haley I swear you make the best Chicken Casserole! It's like eating in heaven!"

_**Haley laughed, she was hoping for that kind of reaction off Nathan. **_"Why do you think I made it!"

"I'm so glad you did! Thank you!"

"Yeah thank you Haley, its good isn't Lily?" _**Rebecca made sure that she emphasised the Lily part to try and get the point across to her.**_

"Yeah, thanks" _**Lily looked up at Haley smiled and looked back down again. This upset Haley because she wanted to get to know her or at least talk to her. Rebecca saw Haley's face and decided to take action, she got out her phone and decided to text her…**_

_Talk to Haley! She wants to talk to you but is too scared! Xxxxxxxx _

_**Lily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket at read the text, she smiled because it made her feel happy that Rebecca was actually worried about Haley and looking out for her. **_

_Okay just waiting for the right time! : - ) I will talk to her don't worry, Brooke and your dad have drunk a lot! _

**Lily had made a good point; Nathan had drunk a lot today. He had drunk a lot since he overheard the conversation that she and Haley had in the kitchen. Which was worrying because he never drank not anymore. **

"I think I need some more alcoholic beverages! Anybody else want some?" _**Brooke could hardly say those words because she had a little too much to drink!**_

"I'll have some! Get me one of everything dearest sister in law!" _**Like Brooke, Nathan was struggling to talk because he too had drunk a lot. **_

"Dad I think maybe you have had enough for tonight, your already drunk!"

"Nah I'm fine, I just need some more it makes me forget all the shit I'm going through at the moment! Yano everyone is messing me around, I can't deal with it so I drink instead! Otherwise I think I will do something stupid, from being so down. Yano things could have been different but like Peyton used to say people always leave!" _**He got up and stumbled into the kitchen with Brooke to get some more drink. **_

**As soon as he had said that everyone knew that it was aimed at Haley, they just didn't want to say anything. Everyone was thinking the same thing, no one spoke. Haley knew it was aimed at her too, she knew that Nathan always hides his feelings but she didn't realise how bad he actually was. She decided that she needed some air, what Nathan had just said to her really got to her. She knew that one of the spare bedrooms has a balcony so she went upstairs and stood on the balcony. **

"I can't believe that he just said that!" _**Rebecca was so annoyed about what her dad had said about Haley, she wanted to go and see if she was okay but she also wanted to go and have a go at her dad. **_

"Becky ignore him he is drunk"

"I don't care if he is drunk Grandma, he can't say something like that about Haley! Lily can you go see if she is okay, I'm going to talk to my dick of a Dad!"

"Rebecca Scott I know your annoyed but mind your language!" _**Karen hated swearing, she used to get really annoyed when Lucas and Nathan swore, epically in front of lily. She threatened to wash their mouth out with soap but never did it. **_

"Sorry grandma!"

**Rebecca walked out ready to shout and her Dad, Lily was still at the table plucking up the courage to go and see Haley.**

"Lily are you going to go, or do you want me to go?"

"No I'll go Luke, just scared I haven't really spoken to her, what if she hates me?"

"Lils don't worry Haley is Rebecca but older, and without the basketball talent, she's going to love you! Believe me" _**Lucas had no doubt that Lily and Haley will get on really well. **_

**Lily felt happier after what her big brother had said to her, so she decided to go for it. She didn't know where Haley had gone, so she had to go and look. When she finally found her she could tell that Haley had been crying because she had red puffy eyes. **

"Hey"

"Hey" _**Haley couldn't quite believe that Lily had come up to see her, she had a suspicion that Becky would have sent her up but she didn't mind. **_

"Just ignore my arse of a Brother, he doesn't know what he is talking about. He tends to talk about crap when he is drunk! He knows why you left everyone does, I don't even know why he said it he's a dick!"

"Thank you, it just kinda upset me what he said, I thought we were okay now"

"From what I have heard you are okay now, he just doesn't know what he is talking about. Becky has gone to sort him out, good luck to him to be honest. You should see her when she is angry she generally turns into an evil witch"

"Hahaa, I can imagine that. I do the same though I have slapped a few people in my time"

"Really? Why?"

"Various reasons, most of the times it was Chris. Just being the twat that he was"

"Oh fair enough"

"Speaking of him, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"Not being around when you were growing up, seeing you grow up into the beautiful young lady that you are!"

"It's okay, I understand everything you don't have to apologise Haley!"

"I feel like I do, but if you ever need me I am always here for you. I'm not going anywhere now promise! Anyway how's your life been?"…

**Haley was happy that she had spoken to Lily, she felt happier about the situation. She was so grateful to Rebecca for sending Lily up to her. She couldn't help but worry exactly what Rebecca was saying to Nathan though. **

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the night was slightly awkward. Rebecca wasn't talking to her Dad, and stayed near Lily all the time. Haley felt upset all night after what Nathan had said and didn't really talk that much. Lucas could see this so tried to make sure that she was okay by sticking with her. Brooke and Nathan kept on drinking the rest of the night, they both got to the point where they passed out at nine o clock! Keith and Karen decided that they were going back home just before Nathan and Brooke had passed out, Lily had also gone with them. Lucas, Haley and Rebecca ended up watching some films. At twelve Haley decided that it was best that she would go home, because she was feeling tired. She hadn't been drinking therefore was going to be able to drive herself home. <strong>

"I think I am gunna head home, getting tired"

"Okay Hales, you going to be okay?" _**Lucas was generally worried about his best friend. He couldn't believe what his brother had said; he hoped that she was okay. **_

"Yeah I'll be fine, I haven't been drinking I'm fine Luke don't worry about me!" _**she loved Lucas for caring about her but she just wanted to go home and sleep the whole of tomorrow. She would face things Monday morning!**_

"As long as you're sure?"

"Lucas Scott, I love you for caring but I am completely fine! Are you gunna be okay with those two drunk idiots?"

"Yeah I will be fine for now, it will be in the morning when I get it in the neck for letting them drink! What they both look and feel like is going to be an interesting experience!"

"I'd love to see that, send me a picture will you?"

"Yeah will do, night Haley"

**Haley turned and was just about to go out the door before Rebecca spoke up…**

"Haley, do you have room for another one?"_** Haley and Rebecca both couldn't believe that she had just said that…**_

"Really?" _**Haley said surprised. **_

"If you have room for me yes please!"

"Of course I do! Lets go!"

**Lucas didn't click on to what had just happened until both girls had gone out the door. **

* * *

><p><strong>The girls were quite in the car, Haley was mainly thinking about where Rebecca can sleep, she had a spare bedroom but she hadn't made it up. Rebecca was thinking how positive this could be she can finally get to know her mom more. Once in Haley's apartment, Haley decided that she would talk first. <strong>

"So, this is my place. I'll go make the spare bedroom up, do you wanna borrow some clothes they might be a bit too big for you but will have to do"

"Yeah please, Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for this, I just don't wanna be around my Dad when he is that drunk. It reminds me of bad times. Seriously this means a lot to me!"

"You're welcome, anytime. Just make yourself at home!"

**Haley went to make the bed in the spare room whilst Rebecca turned on the TV and watched it. Haley took about 10 minutes to sort everything out. She got changed herself and then got some clothes for Rebecca. Then took them to her…**

"Here's some Pyjamas for you, do you want to borrow something tomorrow or I can wash your clothes?"

"Can I just borrow something please?"

"Of course you can, well I'm off to bed you don't have to go just treat this place like your home okay?"

"Yeah will do thank you so much for this Haley I just can't yano right now"

"I know! We will face everything tomorrow. Together I promise!" _**Haley then went to bed, leaving Rebecca watching basketball and thinking about her past. **_

_**Please please please review, im not getting much feedback at the moment and its making me not want to write anymore :/ **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**All I do is apologise now, but Im so sorry its taken so long. 6th form has been so stressful and with christmas and family arguments I havent had time to update! Just been told that I wont have coursework during the next school half term therefore I have decided to try and write at least three new chapters in that week so I can keep updating! I am going to try write before then too just please bare with me! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter! They really mean alot, just thank you all for reading never thought that anyone would read anything from me so thank you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Its dedicated to all those lovely people who read and review! :) **_

_**Let me know what you think please! x**_

**Chapter 26**

**Rebecca couldn't sleep that well that night. It wasn't because she was with Haley it was because she regretted having a go at her Dad and was worried about him. She regretted leaving with Haley slightly, her Dad has been there for her since she was born and yeah it wasn't Haley's fault that she went and yeah she is back but she had ditched her Dad so quickly. Then again what he had said earlier really upset Haley. To be honest Rebecca was a bit confused on whose side to be on, most people would say that she should be on her Dad's side, however others may say otherwise! She really didn't know what to do. **

**Haley woke up before Rebecca, they both when awake had breakfast and both decided together that they would go to Brooke and Lucas's to see how everyone was feeling. The car ride was quiet, purely because Rebecca was worried about what her Dad was going to say and whether he would remember anything that was said last night. She hoped that he wouldn't remember, but then on the other hand she hoped that he remembered some things such as having a go at Haley, because then he will have to talk to her and say sorry! **

**When they got there they knocked on the door, a cheering wide awake Lucas answered. **

"Morning! Come in" _**They all went into the kitchen where Brooke and Nathan looked very hung over sat at the breakfast bar. **_

"Morning! Hows the head?" _**Haley couldn't help but laugh mid-sentence, she found it funny that they were all feeling it this morning. It was their own fault they were the ones that was drinking last night no one forced it onto them. **_

"Can you please help me get the elephant off my head, its rather annoying me now!" _**Brooke croaked out her voice sounded like she was very hung over.**_

"Oh Brookie, it is your own fault you was the one that was drinking it last night not me!"

"I know it just hurts!"

"Have you eaten something, that might make you feel better?"

"Already have, it didn't really help."

**Nathan and Brooke, moaned most of the morning that Haley and Rebecca were there. Lucas was worried about his niece so he decided that he would take Rebecca shopping to get some food for lunch leaving Haley with the hung over pair. **

"Becky are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"After everything that happened last night, I just wanted to check. I mean it was a very brave and unexpected decision to go home with Haley last night!"

"I know it was but it felt right at the time. I know my Dad has been there for me and has watched me grow up, and Haley hasn't. I didn't want to punch my Dad for that I don't know I want to get to know Haley more, I want her to be in my life and he annoyed me so much so I just went for it"

"I'm not judging you for that, I just want you to be careful about the decisions that you make. Think about the consequences and how they will affect others before making them. I don't want you to get hurt"

"I will thank you, I just get confused about what to do and I don't wanna hurt my dad it's just messed up!"

"It will get better I promise. Talk to Brooke she's good at these types of things, I bet she can come up with a plan to help"

"Yeah I was going to talk to her anyway; I need to ask her something"

**Rebecca was grateful for having Brooke and Lucas; they had always been there for her growing up. She felt close to them all the time, they were the people that she could talk to about things especially Brooke that she didn't want her Dad to know about. **

**Meanwhile Brooke had gone back to bed, Nathan and Haley where in the kitchen sat drinking coffee. Haley couldn't help but feel slightly awkward especially after what Nathan had said last night. She thought that her and Nathan where moving on, and maybe getting closer to being together which is what she wants of course. But maybe not since last night things had changed between them. **

"Haley?" _**Nathan remembered what he had said last night he regretted it, he wanted Haley back and knew that he could have possibly ruined his chances with her now. **_

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I'm sorry about what I said last night!"

"It fine Nathan you were drunk, I know what you get like when you've been drinking!" _**Haley was still upset but she knew that Nathan talked about rubbish when he had been drinking he had always been like that since she had met him. **_

"Just because I was drinking doesn't give me an excuse to say something like that! I want us two to get along again like we used to, and maybe in the future be more than that"

"Nathan it's okay honestly please don't worry about it. It was just one stupid drunken comment"

"Yes I know but that stupid drunken comment could have lost me my daughter!" _**Nathan was generally worried about what he had done; Rebecca had just took off with Haley. **_

"Oh Nathan" _**Haley walked over to where he was sat and put her arm round him. **_"You have not lost her, she would never just walk away from you. She was just upset and I think she just wanted to spend time with me. I would never try and take her away from you I promise that!"

"I know you wouldn't you're not that type of person! I just don't want to loose her!"

"You're not going to Nathan; you're never going to lose her or me!"

"I lo…." _**Nathan was just about to finish his sentence when Rebecca and Lucas walked in. **_"We're back!"

"What such great timing you have!" _**They couldn't have walked in at a worst time! Nathan seriously wanted to finish that sentence! He had a whole speech planned but he couldn't say it in front of everyone! **_

"Why what's wrong?" _**Lucas couldn't help but be confused at that comment. **_

"Nothing you just have bad timing that's all!" _**Nathan now wanted his brother to drop the subject before he has to say something. **_

"Where's Brooke gone?" _**Rebecca had wondered what her Dad was on about when he said they had bad timing, but she brushed past it and wondered where Brooke could be. **_

"She went back to bed; she said that she felt like crap!

"I wondered how long it would take her to do that, she always spends all day in bed when she is hung over she reckons that it helps"

"Different things help for different people, I eat greasy food and drink coffee that seems to help I feel fine now"

"You okay Haley you are quiet?" _**Lucas sounded worried. **_

**Haley was thinking about what Nathan was trying to say to her before they had walked in. What could it have been? She couldn't help but wonder whether it was I love you. But it could just have been something random like I like your top! Knowing Nathan it was something like I like the way that you make coffee! But then again he could have just said that in front of Rebecca and Lucas, but she got the feeling that he didn't want them to hear what he was going to say. She hoped that it was I love you, because she knew exactly what she would say back to him…**

"Yeah I'm fine" _**She flashed a fake smile so that none of them would ask any more questions about the subject, she didn't want to talk about it right now. **_

**Nathan however knew that she wasn't fine; he could read her like a book. He knew that him starting that sentence will have got her confused about what he was going to end with**_**. **_**He also knew that it was going to bug her unless he told her what he was going to say so he needed to talk to her soon and he needed to talk to Rebecca too actually!**

"Okay good I'm going to go and check on Brooke" _**Lucas left the room to check on his wife. **_

"Do you girls want to go to the beach for the day or something? I could do with getting out of this house before I start drinking again!" _**This gave Nathan an opportunity to talk to both of them.**_

"Yeah that sounds nice Nathan!" _**Haley was happy that he asked her, she really wanted to get along with him much better and spend more time with him. **_

"Yeah Dad, sounds nice. Lets go!"

**They said their goodbyes to both Lucas and Brooke and took a short walk to the beach where they all sat down. **

"So I didn't just ask you here to hang out. Well I did but I didn't. Not that I don't wanna hang out with you guys. Oh dear you know what I mean! I just wanted to say that I am sorry about last night. I was a bit of a dick. And I just hope that you can both forgive me" _**Nathan knew that he waffled but he wasn't that good at wording apologies.**_

"Dad its fine you were drunk, I know what you get like. Besides I was find with Haley!"

"I know you were fine with her I wasn't worried at all about that part. I was just worried about upsetting you! You shouldn't know what I get like when I'm drunk"

"Dad its fine! I love you!" _**Rebecca hugged her father she really did forgive him. **_

"Haley?" _**Nathan was still worried that she was hurt about what he had said to her.**_

"Nathan I told you earlier it's totally fine!" _**She gave him a reassuring smile to let him know it really was okay. **_

"Rebecca there is something else. I know I was drunk last night but I still do remember some things especially those that were said before I started drinking!" _**In fact Nathan hadn't stopped thinking about what Rebecca had said to Haley about Peyton. **_

"I was hoping that you had forgotten about that!" _**She really had, she didn't want to talk to her Dad about it. Well not yet, she wanted to talk to Haley about everything get advice on how to tell him before she actually had to tell him. **_

"I haven't forgotten about it, it was all that I was thinking about. Please can we talk about Becky, I've been worried about you! Please?"

_**Rebecca had never seen her Dad so worried. He was being genuine, which means that he really did want to talk to her about it. **_"Yeah okay Dad but I don't want you to be mad at me for not telling you sooner"

"I promise that I won't"

"Rebecca do you want me to go, I won't be offended if you do?" _**Haley didn't want to intrude on a family discussion. **_

"No Haley please don't go, I need you here!"

**Haley was very surprised about what Rebecca had just said to her she thought that she would get sent away. Yes Rebecca had spoken to her first about it but she hadn't told her the whole story and Haley wasn't sure whether Rebecca wanted her to know the whole thing. **

"Of course I will stay then!"

"Becky please can you just tell me, this is killing me?"

_**Rebecca took a deep breath this was going to be hard for her; she didn't want her Dad to hate her for not telling him earlier. Haley could see that she was nervous so moved closer towards Rebecca and held her hand for comfort. Rebecca instantly felt better and decided to go for it. She was going to tell her Dad everything…finally. "**_Everything was up and down really, sometimes she would be really nice to me, act all motherly and loving but that was when you were around Dad really. Other times she was an evil witch not going to lie. She never let me help her cook, she would be more interested in her phone than me most of the time, and all she wanted to do was get you into the bedroom. Most of the time she was in the evil mood, it wasn't that bad when I was little it was just as I got older she got worst. It got to the point where I would avoid being with her when you weren't around. I would either be at the café, or the river court. I just couldn't handle her when she was in that mood so when I was with her it was usually with company. This meant that she was at least decent to be even if it was a lie."

_**Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing to be honest. He just didn't understand how he didn't notice this before; Rebecca always wasn't around the house when he wasn't there! She always went to his mum's when he went on basketball tour! **_"I can't believe that I never noticed! Becky I can't believe that I made you go through all of this I'm so sorry!"

"Dad it's not your fault!"

"I feel like it is thought I should have noticed all of this. Becky did she ever hit you or not?"

_**This was this bit that she was dreading the most. She felt Haley squeeze he**_**r **_**hand, must be for reassurance. **_"Yes."

**Both Haley and Nathan where shocked. Haley thought she would say yes, but she was hoping that she would say no. Nathan just didn't know what to say, he stared out at the sea for what felt like ages. Both girls tried getting his attention but they just couldn't. **

**Everything was spinning around Nathan's head; he couldn't believe what had been happening how could he have missed things like this. Rebecca was being abused by Peyton and he had missed it. How can he call himself a good father when he hadn't noticed things. He wasn't not at all! **

"Dad? Please say something?"

"What….what….what did she do?" _**Nathan was in so much shock that he couldn't even get his words out properly! **_

"She used to just knock me around when you weren't there. If she was in a bad mood which was most of the time, she used to hit me if I was being annoying or doing something wrong. It wasn't that bad; the worst thing that she did was trying and drown me. But I'm still her aren't I, its all forgotten Dad let's just move on!"

"She tried to drown you? Becky why didn't you tell me ever?"

"Because she said that if I didn't then she would just hurt me more, so I just left it. And when you guys split up, I just forgot to mention it"

"Becky, I can't believe all this! I just can't believe that you didn't tell me. Please tell me she hasn't touched you since you moved out of her place?"

"No she hasn't. I haven't seen her since Brooke and Lucas's wedding. I promise you!"

"Right okay!"

"I said that I would help Grandma at the café today. So I better go get cleaned up. I love you Dad, sorry for not telling you. And thank you for being here Haley!" _**Rebecca gave both of her parents hugs, before going upstairs. **_

"Nathan are you okay?"

"Yeah just in a bit of shock. How can I be a good father if I didn't notice something as big as that!"

"Nathan of course you're a good Farther! I have never seen a better one than you, she loves you to bits. You've seriously brought her up so well. She had to cover it up well, you know what Peyton said if she didn't! This doesn't make you a bad Father not at all I promise!"

"Thanks Hales" _**Haley's heart sped up she loved it when Nathan called her Hales. **_

"So I have something to ask you! What were you going to say earlier when Lucas and Rebecca interrupted us? It's been bugging me all day!"

"I knew it would bug you! I was going to say that I love you; you don't have to say it back or anything! I mean after all these years if you don't feel the same way it's totally fine! I never stopped loving you though! My heart always belonged to you always and forever. Just thought I would let you know!" _**Nathan said that so fast because he had to get his feelings out he had been bottling them up since Haley arrived back in Tree Hill. She needed to know how he felt. It felt like hours before Haley answered when in theory it was only a few seconds!**_

"I love you too Nathan honestly I do!"

"Thank god!" _**Nathan pulled Haley into him and kissed her. They had both been waiting for this moment for 18 years now, and it felt good to be back in each other's arms. However what they didn't know was that Rebecca had seen the whole thing! **_

* * *

><p><strong><em> So Naley finally are getting back on track, wonder what Rebecca will thin of all of thiss! Previews for the next chapter; <em>**

**_- Rebecca's reaction _**

**_-Naley rekindle their romance! _**

**_- The return of Peyton! _**

**_Please review it seriously would mean alot if you all did! :) xxx _**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! This one is one of the shortest chapters but I just love the ending I think your all going to like hate me for the cliffhanger but I love writing them sorry! Please let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 27**

"So I have something to ask you! What were you going to say earlier when Lucas and Rebecca interrupted us? It's been bugging me all day!"

"I knew it would bug you! I was going to say that I love you; you don't have to say it back or anything! I mean after all these years if you don't feel the same way it's totally fine! I never stopped loving you though! My heart always belonged to you always and forever. Just thought I would let you know!" **Nathan said that so fast because he had to get his feelings out he had been bottling them up since Haley arrived back in Tree Hill. She needed to know how he felt. It felt like hours before Haley answered when in theory it was only a few seconds!**

"I love you too Nathan honestly I do!"

"Thank god!" **Nathan pulled Haley into him and kissed her. They had both been waiting for this moment for 18 years now, and it felt good to be back in each other's arms. However what they didn't know was that Rebecca had seen the whole thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Haley had been thinking about what Nathan had said all night. She couldn't sleep; he actually admitted that he loved her again. She just couldn't process what had happened. It was actually like a dream come true. She had got up extra early because she wanted to go see Brooke before heading off to work. <strong>

"Morning Hales, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well technically yes but I have a free period first so it shouldn't matter I'm sure!"

"Haley James skipping work, what has brought this on?" _**Brooke was generally surprised this wasn't like Haley at all it just wasn't in her personality to do something like that without force. **_

"Oh just someone telling me that they love them last night no big deal really!"

"WHAT? WHO?" _**Haley jumped out of her skin when Brooke shouted. **_

"Just some guy called Nathan Scott, do you know him?"

"Nathan…told you that he loves you... Oh god I think I need to sit down! I feel faint!"

"Oh Brooke your just a drama queen it's no big deal really. He kissed me too as well by the way!"

"Oh god I do need to sit down! This is fantastic Hales! You have to let me plan the wedding!"

"Wedding? Woah Brooke, we aren't even together yet!"

"So let me get this straight, he told you that he loves you?And he kissed you? Yet your not together? Please tell me that you said something back to him!"

"Of course I said something back to him! I told him that I loved him too. I just sort of left after that I was so tired. So to be honest with you I don't know whats going on. We've been on a few dates I guess buts that is as far as it has gone so far. We haven't really talked about where we are at the moment"

"If you two aren't together by the end of the Tuesday then I am going to eat my own shoe!"

"Brooke? Its Monday today, you think that we are going to be together by the end of tomorrow?"

"Right I didn't know it was Monday but hey a bet is a bet yes I do think that!"

"Right okay Brooke, you think what you like but I don't think that is going to happen. Nathan probably doesn't want to be with me! I left last time!"

"You think that Nathan doesn't want to be with you! Haley he waited for you every day since you went. He told you that he loves you and kissed you! And you don't think that he wants to be with you don't be silly Haley! Just talk to him about it! Of course he wants to be with you!"

**Haley had to agree with Brooke on this one it wouldn't make any sense for Nathan to admit that but then say that he doesn't want to be with her. But maybe it was true, he might not want to be with her. Haley thought about it then realised that she hadn't actually been in work yet so she had to go in. Once she had got there, she decided that she wouldn't go to the staff room to check her mail she went straight to her classroom. It was unlocked at the door slightly opened. She looked through the window in the door and saw Nathan sitting at her desk. He looked really bored, she couldn't help but wonder however what he was doing there so she decided that she would go in. **

"Haley James skipping work, well who would have known!"

"I had to go sort some things out!"

"Yeah, how is Brooke?"

"She's fine, how did you know?"

"I just know you too well. Anyway you might be wondering why I am here right now"

"Slightly yes!"

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to come for a picnic on the beach for lunch?"

"Yeah of course I will! Looking forward to it!" _**Maybe Brooke was right, maybe her and Nathan would be together by the end of tomorrow. But she didn't want to get her hopes up, because usually they would be crushed. **_

"Good well I better go, I actually have practice right now I just wanted to come see you in person rather than texting you!"

"See you later Nate"

* * *

><p><strong>Haley's classes had gone successfully before lunch, she kept thinking about lunch throughout the morning. She couldn't help but think about it to be honest she was excited and nervous at the same time. Lunch time came, Haley let her class out and a few seconds later Nathan walked in. They both greeted each other and headed for the car. It was quite a silent car ride, however it was not an awkward silence it was comfortable. They both got out the car and started walking down the beach, Nathan with the picnic in his hand. <strong>

"Here okay?"

"Here is perfect" _**The place that Nathan had chosen was fairly close to the water, but just fair away so that there was no risk of their feet or the picnic getting wet. It was quite a warm sunny day but not too warm. Nathan started getting the picnic out and handed Haley her sandwich he had made it especially for her because he knew that she would like it. **_

"Thanks Nathan. So hows your day been?"

"It's been good. Look Hales there is something that I wanted to talk to you about!"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I know what we said last night and how we ended it we didn't really talk about anything to do with that thing really did we?"

"Nathan I know where this is going, it's fine if you don't want to be with me. If this is too hard for you after last time I totally am fine with it! Honestly!"

"Actually Hales I was going to say the opposite! I want to be with you I really do. I was going to see whether you wanted to be with me again? Start a fresh, like I said last night I love you Hales. I really want this to work this time, I don't want to lose you again!"

"That was a total lie I wouldn't be okay with not being with you! Of course I want to be with you! I love you too Nathan Scott!" _**Well her best friend was right yet again. Nathan kissed Haley again, she felt butterflies in her stomach again. She knew that this time things were going to work for them she was defiantly not going to anything to mess this up.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan and Haley had been going well this past week. They had been spending their lunchtimes together mainly at the beach, and where texting all the time. They hadn't told Rebecca about them yet because they wanted to see how things for them were going to go. Haley was at home sat in front of the TV texting him when something strange happened which she couldn't work out what. She had just got a text from Nathan which confused her slightly it read; <strong>

_Hales, will you do me a favour? I need to somewhere tomorrow it's kinda important I was wondering whether you would come with me? We would have to stay the night in a hotel somewhere? Xxxxx _

**It confused Haley, Nathan didn't even say where he wanted to go that wasn't like him. He was usually so open with her. It was weird that he hadn't said anything about that. She decided that she was going to agree to it anyway Nathan wouldn't ask her, if it was going to put her in danger. So she text him back.**

_Of course I will, I don't mind staying away with you for a night ;-) Xxxxx_

**Haley couldn't really sleep that night, she had said that she was going to bed to Nathan hours ago yet she was still lying in bed awake. She was worried about him, and confused about where they are going tomorrow. It seriously wasn't like Nathan to be so secretive. **

**They had both agreed on a time that Nathan was going to pick her up. When that time came Nathan was late as usual Haley decided that she would wait outside the apartment building for him. When he pulled up she got straight in the car it was cold at 6am in the morning! After driving for half an hour Haley plucked up the courage to ask him what she had been wanting to ask him for hours. **

"Nathan where are we going?"

"To see my ex wife!"

**Need a bit of the eastenders music there! ;) What do you guys want to happen in the next chapter? Let me know my PMing me or Reveiwing! :) xx**


End file.
